Mon Coryphée, Book II
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: Ton Sourire: Fr., "Your Smile." A single desire has made their love dangerous. As Wilhelmshaven's Senior Class preps for the year's end, a new threat emerges from the shadows of the Valedictorian's past. True love will be challenged as Shadow cowers before his father, and the relentless destroyer in Sonic is tempted. :EP 9 UP! SONADOW. O/S-H: "Will you...for me?"
1. Middle Act

**Jun Yabriel: **Guess what, my readers? Surprise! - Preview #2! MonCor is still O/H, though, but since it's on DevART anyway, I decided to post this here. (Why it took so long, I don't know.) But, anyway. Here you are, all!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

**"Middle Act"**

"Shadow! Shadow! Where are you?"

Sonic didn't care about the bowtie anymore. Surely, it was an evil eye-warding accent, one that would protect Sonic from Merlot. The matching handkerchief had been forgotten. Topaz cufflinks, detached and barely hanging on. Sky-blue stitches in his white loafers were to ensure nothing offhanded could be detected. Until they decided to trudge through dirt and mud till reaching the one their wearer loved.

"Shadow! Shadow!"

It was shortly after the act finished and the theater patrons filed out when Sonic noticed the crowd's vague displeasure. They didn't like the performance? But why? Sonic didn't want to answer his own question, but he'd just seen it for himself. Everything about it was off. The music and venue weren't the problem.

It was the performance, the costuming, maybe even the choreography. Better yet, it was the performer.

_"His stress has become so prominent now, it's interfering with the audience's enjoyment,"_ came the quick quip from Sonic's shredding gears. _"I know he's hidden it since he was a kid, but now…he's damn near losing his mind just trying to hold himself together."_

Pristine loafers were no longer pristine: They were dirty, caked with mud. The melting snows had turned the ground to slush. In his suit of tough wool, Sonic ducked and dodged those leaving the Opera House. The pathways were clogged, so darting across the lawn was the fastest way to move.

He managed to stop at a crosswalk, just in front of a side gate, and cupped his hands over his mouth. He'd done the same thing he'd done in all points of the House properties. And now, Sonic was fearing for Shadow's safety.

"Oh God…! Please, let me find him—please!"

Sonic's panic was rising. It had been fifteen minutes, but it felt like fifteen hours. "He always does this…right after—every performance, now. It was more predictable during junior year, but now…!" Sonic snarled at himself. He slammed his fist against a wall. "He's roaming all over the place. It's getting harder to track him, because I can't tell which way he's gonna go." Eyes sobered by determination, the seventeen-year-old forced his feet back into drive. _"I just hope he hasn't passed out somewhere…like in the middle of a street."_ He kicked them up a few gears. _"I have to find him—'cause his dad sure as hell isn't gonna try!"_

* * *

Theatergoers compiled into droves of chatter. Most were speaking in regard to Shadow's performance. Some questioned its quality, from his out-of-place costume to the general overtone. Something about the ballet prodigy mystified them, but in a more heartfelt way. "He looked emaciated," one woman couldn't help noticing. "My God, who in their right mind would put him out there like that?" a man wondered, his two colleagues shaking their heads.

High above, from an overlooking balcony, Merlot didn't see Shadow anywhere. His chauffeur, Clarence, approached his back meekly. "Sir, shall I make a call to the Young Master's cell phone?"

"That won't be necessary right now."

The graying terrier blinked in mild confusion; the hand Merlot showed him signaled disinterest. One ear rose to a sound behind them.

A throng of fellows had marched up: One, a stoutly man with a muted copper mustache, seemed to be leading them, in his sharp tuxedo and penny loafers. One other gentlemen appeared to be an age-progressed version of him, while the last donned a leotard, dance pants, and vest of his own.

Upon seeing the show director crossing his arms, Merlot Vermilion turned to meet them midway. Clarence followed, his head humbly bowed. "Gentlemen," the CEO greeted them, "what a pleasure. And for such distinguished patriarchs to grace me, as well?"

"Enough of your flattery, Merlot." The ballet troupe head wasn't having it. In authoritative grace, the silvery-mocha Fennec fox strode over to him. Despite his vertical disadvantage to the hedgehog, he stabbed him with a distrusting glare. "How dare you. That son of yours has worked himself to the bone, and you still expected a great turnout? He is 20 pounds underweight, barely walking, and now I cannot find him, Merlot; every security guard I asked has given me a negative report." His tail bristled, ears lowered. Tiny fangs were bared. "Your son, Shadow, is nowhere on the premises, Merlot. Find him—right now."

But the threatening façade was quelled. Merlot laughed, "My my, you don't need to work yourself up about it, my dear Claude. I'm sure he's waiting for me in the parking deck. Did you neglect to check _there?_"

"Did you neglect to see to him _yourself,_ so he would not worry?"

Testy eyes narrowed. "Are you neglecting your position here, Claude?"

Challenging eyes slivered. "Are you neglecting your _son,_ Merlot?"

Intensity filled the air around them. But Merlot's arrogance lightened it with a quick dab; a smirk, more like. "I do believe _that_ should be none of your concern, _Maître_ Claude. What I do with my son is outside of your control and it should stay just as it is: _Outside of your control,_ as well as out of your mind."

His smile mocked him. Embittered, the troupe director snarled before withdrawing. He yielded, so the father-son duo could approach him in his stead. And, before he knew it, the son was spouting complaints at him. "What is the meaning of this, Merlot? I was promised a booming box office for this performance—!" and it continued on, even after he'd cooled down enough to realize something. _"As much as I hate to admit it, I did not check the parking deck. But I can, now." _His Fennec tail swished. Nervousness tinged his muzzle. _"For this one blue moon, I hope he is right."_

* * *

The cathedral's steeple stood tall in that night sky. Bells clanged the eleventh hour. Sonic was running out of places to look, so the church was his last chance. Obviously, though, it was locked; that eliminated his need to search the inside. But, as his sole beacon of hope, Sonic prayed that its tiny courtyard contained Shadow. Wilhelmshaven's Belsen Andiron dormitory was too far of a walk for Shadow, especially in his condition. He couldn't have walked that far, Sonic reasoned. He brushed past sleeping rose bushes. Scratches expressed their dislike of Sonic—an intruder to the church, an interrupter of their sleep. Only tearing into the suit's topmost layer, Sonic ignored it.

One thing he couldn't ignore was the face Shadow made prior to his departure.

_Back in Room III-08, Sonic checked on Shadow. Fully dressed to attend a banquet, the black hedgehog didn't say a word or move an inch. As if he were frozen in time. Well, more like dread._

_ "Hey? Babe, it'll be fine. You're gonna be great—just like always."_

_ Shivers. Just like the one from their childhood._

_ "Babe? Shadow, it's okay. I'm here." A gentle tug on the other's hand gave some reassurance. But it could only reach so far. "I'll be watching, too, so don't be scared. Don't worry about what they'll say." It reached further; Shadow's flinched. "Whatever _I_ see on that stage won't matter, so why should what _they_ see matter? I'm gonna be here, Shadow, I'll be the first person you see when it's all over." He gave a light squeeze. "I promise."_

_ "Don't let go."_

_ Sonic's eyes watered._

_ "Don't let me go."_

_ He interlocked their fingers; the other's hands shook so badly. "I won't, Shadow, I'm here."_

_ Another, more tearful, "Don't let go."_

_ Hands hesitated a gentle embrace. Sonic frowned a little, before welcoming Shadow against his chest. A blank-eyed despair could be seen in Shadow's face. His dread was beyond anything Sonic had ever seen—ever known. The Blue Blur's warmth was so familiar. It was soft, caring, and almost big-brotherly. More "loverly" than anything else._

_ Tearful "Don't let go" whispers rasped into Sonic's ears. It repeated over and over. Shadow truly sounded like a broken doll. Teardrops leaked like rotted faucets._

_ Those empty eyes showed an empty soul._

_ "I'm not letting you go." The embrace became more defensive. His chartreuse irises simmered with heartbreak, worry, and readiness. "I'll never let you go."_

Another thing he couldn't ignore was the spider bustle at his feet. Scattered scarves, scrapped. Toe shoes, lost in the night's shade, just like the lace veil.

Shadow did get much lighter over winter vacation. The reverse fluctuation in weight startled and worried Sonic. From what he recalled from his years in Northeaster Heights, some women he'd catch sight of—druggies, mostly—had been as small as Shadow was now. It was unnatural. It was unhealthy. It wasn't going to be as easy as stuffing junk food into his mouth. Shadow's diet was strictly regulated and monitored—unfortunately, by his father; did he not see the weight loss as too dangerous? If he had, did he care?

The doubt made Sonic seethe. _"He's so light…even as I'm holding him, now."_ His sights moved to see Shadow's unconscious face. _"I've been seeing this face _way_ too much, now…!"_ He furrowed his brows. Then, closed his eyes. _"But I can't just complain to his father about it. It sucks, since…?"_

A car was pulling up, at the courtyard's rear entrance. Headlights shined in on it. The suit reflected the light easily; going by the sounds of two door slams, Sonic knew who had found them. Thanks to a text he had sent after finding Shadow. He gave Shadow a tiny smile.

_"Shadow…Shadow, your dad's here."_

_ A tighter clutch, and Sonic's heartstrings were caught once more. Shadow shivered feverishly; he didn't want to leave Sonic. Afraid to go alone but unwilling to make him wait, Shadow gave Sonic's cheek a tender nuzzle before snatching up his duffel bag, toe shoes, cell phone—and Sonic's hand._

_ A teary sternness filled the space between their faces. That stealthy hand crept into Sonic's jacket pocket. He pressed a firm hand on his chest. The gesture made Sonic's blush simmer; but then, as it moved, the money crumpled underneath. Their eyes locked again._

_ "He doesn't know I'm coming, does he?"_

_ The black hedgehog's spines flounced at his single headshake._

_ A more solemn glaze entered his eyes. Careful hands made sure to stay in place. Concerned lips quivered at Shadow's ear._

Espio was keeping an eye on Shadow's vitals the old-fashioned way: Listening to his chest, taking his pulse, and tapping out the beats for that whole minute. Knuckles kept an eye out for any suspicious movements beyond the church's fence. It didn't seem like he'd been followed.

_ "…He doesn't know we're dating either…does he?"_

Sonic bit his lip a little.

"Yo, man. Let's get going," Knuckles pushed. "It's only a matter of time before he'll de—?"

Shadow's phone rang: Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" sounded from the danseur's duffel. All three boys went frigid. _"Shit…!"_ Sonic felt his heart drop. The vibrations murmured in an eerie, strangely threatening sense. None of them dared to pick it up. The color in Espio's face drained as the ringtone finished and a voicemail proceeded to be taken. Whatever was left came muffled to all their ears. But Sonic motioned Espio to pull the bag closer to him. Hesitantly, Sonic unzipped the middle section, felt around the inside, and brought the phone to his face. "3 new messages" could be seen on its active touchscreen.

"What the—_three_ new messages?!" Sonic blurted out. "When were the first two?" he asked, checking the phone. A fairly easy password—Shadow's birthday—he'd made sure Sonic could access his phone, in the case of emergencies. Although, that precaution had been planned by his father. It was the perfect double-edged sword. Despite being his father, Merlot Vermilion made it imperative to remember the boy's birthdate. Only, for more businesslike reasons—disregarding it as a celebration or acknowledgement of life. Shadow had figured out that his father forgot about the date, in itself, every year. Merlot wasn't ashamed to tell him that he remembered his birthday simply for health insurance, child support, and other financial obligations.

When Shadow shared with Sonic that he'd never received a birthday present from his father, it made Sonic's blood boil.

And it was boiling all over again. The recorded message made him bare his fangs, grit them, and snarl.

"You have failed me yet again, Shadow. My most esteemed spectators will re-tan my wallet for this substandard performance you've given them. This was your last chance, so it's time for my authoritative powers to come into play. You have an ultimatum, Shadow. We will discuss it tonight…after I bring you home."

Sonic's pupils slivered. "That bastard—!"

"Chill out, man. Let's just take him back to the dorm. He'll be safe there."

"No. You don't understand." Shadow's tiny frame could've broken in Sonic's defensive hold. "There's something you need to understand about Shadow's dad."

* * *

"…It seems I've been ignored, yet again."

Clarence drove with tense carefulness as nightfall steepened. Straggling theatergoers cleared out. The Opera House's courtyard regained its sparseness. In it, however, Shadow's silhouette could not be found. The terrier chauffeur made a nervous glower. "Sir? Shall we search for him by car?"

"There's no point. It'd be a waste of energy to try finding him in this darkness." Merlot clicked his tongue.

* * *

"…He watches Shadow like a hawk." That protective sheen quivered. "And, as much as he hates to do it, he'll go the ends of the Earth to keep him within earshot—at the very least."

"If he finds us here, he's just gonna take him back home." Knuckles' brows dipped lower. "If we play it cool, he might not get too suspicious of us…but if he does, we're screwed—!"

"Only if he finds out about Shadow's relationship with me." Sonic turned his eyes back down to the sleeping beauty. "And I'm not letting that happen!"

"Then, let's get outta here." Knuckles urged Sonic to get to his car, while he and Espio took up Shadow's things. After securing everything and themselves, Knuckles gunned the engine to his 1975 Pontiac Grand Ville Brougham and made the lamp-lit cruise back to Belsen Andiron.

* * *

Merlot's face calmed, forming a dismissive smirk. "He's probably wandered back home. Like a good little boy. To Wilhelmshaven, of course."

At a stop sign, Clarence made a suggestion: "Should we pay a visit, just to be certain, Master?"

Just as the car started rolling again, Merlot snapped, "Never mind it, Clarence. I need to get back to the manor. There must be _miles_ of complaints training through my phone line. That wretched boy…! He's doing this to spite me!" He pulled out his own Smartphone and began pecking at it.

A bit nervous, Clarence minded the tone in Merlot's voice. "Forgive me, sir, but the Young Master has been nothing but obedient to you. He is not so unwise as to 'spite' you, is he?"

Afterhours windowpanes were gilded in light. Rich golden portals made the streets look magical, like anything could happen. Late-night owls chatted it up on bistro fronts. Exam studiers crowded café panoramas, with laptops and coffee as loyal companions. Even shops and boutiques featuring the latest fashions on glammed-up mannequins, fawned over by clerks and customers alike. A notable seller, a men's store Merlot himself frequented, was still open. Passive about stopping in, the hedgehog kept an eye on his phone.

Merlot's silence put Clarence on edge. His downward-set eyes blinked timidly.

"He isn't as wise as he leads on, dear Clarence. Do not let his social demeanor fool you. He's pretty conniving—or, at least, _he_ believes himself to be. But he'll never outfox me. He likes to think he can, but it's really _me_ outfoxing _him._" He brought the device up to his ear. "He's merely a sheep in wolf's clothing, Clarence. Remember that."

The terrier lowered his gaze after stopping at a stoplight. A worried gleam had entered it. He didn't mean to listen any further, but what followed after a moment's silence put the middle-aged driver back on edge.

"_Bonsoir_, _Monsieur_ Wilhelm. I hope I didn't disturb you; have you a moment?" A response. Then, Merlot gently laughed to sound embarrassed. "Yes, I'm _very_ sure you're still irritated with me and _very_ unwilling to talk. But, might I offer you…a _different_ option, sir?" A dark smirk curved his lips.

**Middle Act** Set…


	2. Premier Épisode

**Jun Yabriel: **Guess who's back? Well, I am, I guess. Back from a pretty decent holiday hiatus, if you ask me. It was busy, and this past wknd was fun and exciting! Now, I'm back to my RL issues, though also coming out of my hiatus. Which means updates. Here's one - a long-awaited one, I hope!

Also, on a side note, there will be more Rapunzel references in this Book. If anyone's confused as to why that is, you should 1) know that it's an "pre-evolution" to the previous Book's White Queen, and 2) read **Sa Mère Merle-Bleu** and **Son Père Cygne Noir** to catch up. They're shorties, so don't worry.

Book II begins! Please enjoy! And now, without further ado...

**WARNING:** **Unsettling depictions of bodily excretion/sickness and murder ahead.**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Premier Épisode"_

Finally, 1st-Semester finals wound down. Their end ushered in Wilhelmshaven Academy's second half of the year. As far as everyone knew, test scores had kept the country ahead for yet another year. Students from all grade levels rushed to the bulletin boards in the Foyer, across from Study Hall, and in the Science Wing hallway.

The top students in the freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior classes were listed in bold print. Shadow had once again dominated the Senior Class roster. His fellow female upperclassmen didn't seem too bothered by it; in fact, they jumped for joy. Even Amy had clasped her hands together. Honorary Freshman Miles Prower hopped up and down after seeing that he made it into the Top 25. A couple other students high-fived him. Somewhat of a straggler, Ray the Flying Squirrel heaved a sigh of relief, with Mighty the Armadillo there to pat him on the back. Bean the Duck had gotten sentimental and cried into his sleeve. Student Council Secretary Rouge the Bat was there to lift him into more cheery spirits. He blushed intensely before pumping a victorious fist.

Off and away from it all, the Princess Trio hoisted their noses up to the vaulted ceiling. In flawless unison, their heels clacked out of Primrose Corridor. Also away from it all, near Aglaia's Stairwell, stood Shade the Echidna—Wilhelmshaven's Drum Corps Captain. She snorted at their pass; she was sick of being glared at.

Council Treasurer Wave the Swallow tilted her glasses back onto her beak. "Hmm…#1, yet again, I see…Mr. President." A sour frown eat away at her cool smirk. "You've recovered from your fall, and 'overpassed' your makeup finals. Now…?"

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna and Espio the Chameleon kept a watchful eye out for their younger friends. The hall was clear, for the most part.

"_How will you fare until graduation day?"_

Vomit sloshed into the toilet bowl. The sounds of retching made Espio hide his mouth. Pity crept into his eyes.

"Babe? Don't worry, I'm here—I'm not gonna leave your side." Sonic's palm refused to slip from Shadow's. "Just…get it all out. It doesn't bother me."

Another spew. Coughs, a gasp or two. Then, whimpers.

"The vomiting, I mean." It was damp with sweat. Shadow's palm was even damper.

Silence filled the boys' bathroom. No one else was in it. With Knuckles and Espio on guard, they had to fib in order to protect any incomers' sensitivities. Knuckles's "You probably don't wanna go in there, right now…" alluded to Shadow's condition. "You just don't"—ended the conversation in a finger-snap. Confused and tightening their zippers, some boys figured they'd run to the bathroom on the next floor down. The echidna motioned close calls with forehead wipes. Espio couldn't help smiling awkwardly.

"Here, have some water, Babe."

A water bottle, nursed by Shadow, had been pulled from his duffel bag. Sonic made sure enough fluid went back into the other boy's system, so his stomach could settle. If not, dehydration would set in. Nervy beads bled through the President's forehead. He huffed, as if catching her breath. His body quaked. It was still so skinny. Sonic could see the weight melting off the other hedgehog. Why was Shadow suddenly refusing to eat? Water alone wouldn't sustain Shadow. But what could Sonic do?

Bringing one foot in front of the other exhausted Shadow. Making it over to the bench proved daunting. Sonic supported him, like a wounded soldier. His patience exuded, eerily, as he helped the President move forward. But it all crumbled when Shadow couldn't hold himself up anymore. Suddenly, he was seeing white marble.

"Shadow!—Gotcha!"

It alerted their crewmates outside. "Hey! Y'all a'right?"

"Espio! Get in here!"

A quick nod was exchanged; the chameleon made a beeline inside.

Knuckles growled. Sounds of fear ricocheted about in the bathroom's walls. Fangs dug deeper into his lip as Sonic's panic became more apparent. Checking for a phone signal, and feeling a phantom of danger sweeping over them, Knuckles waited. Good, three bars would do.

"Shit, he's going into a seizure…! Yo, Bro!"

"I'm on it!" An emergency call was made, which alerted Campus Security of the distress signal.

_Red flashes…Red sirens…Red…Red…A red cross…_

_"Daddy?"_

_A red pool…_

_"What happened…to Mommy?"_

_Lifeless eyes. The pool lost its color to the mud._

Shadow screamed.

"He's awake!"

"Jesus…calm him down! Get a mask on him, stat!"

"Blood pressure…rising…!"

"His heart rate…going wild…!"

"Please…son, can you hear me?" It was a nurse's turn. "It's okay, you're safe now!"

"No! No!" Tears broke through his eyelids' seal. "Where is she? Where is my mother?"

_The scent of silence. It is a scent no child should ever know from his mother._

"Honey, you need to calm down! The doctors want to help you, okay?"

"No! I want my mother! I want my mother!"

_Your smile is what's kept me from breaking. I don't want to lose the pieces you helped me put back together._

"He isn't stabilizing. Sedate him—right now!"

_I miss your strawberry scent, Mother. I miss your lilac calmness, your cinnamon security, and those chamomile sleepy-times we shared._

"Mother! Mother!" Slowly, terrifyingly, Shadow's eyes were rolling back into his head. "Ma—Ma!" he choked.

**SQUICK!** Sonic's palm couldn't stay on the window. Terror drowned his heart, and flushed from his eyes. "Shadow…Babe?"

"…We can't! Another one's here—grand mal!"

Nurses sobbed. Doctors prayed. Monitors tapped out nerve-shredding high-pitched squeals. IVs threatened to detach. The oxygen mask clung for dear life. Everything outside of Shadow suddenly vanished.

* * *

_Briars dispersed. Rapunzel was left with no voice and no more tears. Tear streaks had dried on his face. The lake became clean, its mist thinning ever so slowly. The forest's thickets returned to a lesser intensity. The Black Swan Father had long gone._

_ Rapunzel's gown and trousers had torn. The chest had burned away due to that flower-snake's gastric juices. Ebon tresses slumped from exhausted desperation. Sparked rubies were now deadened by total despair. Woe had taken hold. Sanity had left him, replaced by emptiness. He couldn't feel the acidic erosion anymore. White trouser hems were annihilated. That gown had been reduced to almost nothing. His hands had been severely burned, too._

_In them, now, was no longer Sonic's head. But a giant sunflower seed._

_And, in the place of his body, budding stalks._

* * *

_Beep—Beep—Beep…_

The serenity of the hospital room gave no other distractions. Only the synthetic rhythm of Shadow's heart.

"It's been a while…since we've been here last." Sonic stroked his boyfriend's hand, lovingly, despite its unconsciousness. "It was me who was here last time…but I never wanted it to be you."

Knuckles and Espio listened as Sonic recounted on the Nurse Office trips he'd take during their earlier years. For one reason or an indistinguishable other, Shadow wound up in there. Sometimes, it was for something like an ache or pain; other times, it was for nothing but escape. The Junior High's memorial garden became a haven for them in the last couple years. Sonic had never been sure about expressing his feelings to Shadow; it was weird for boys to ask out other boys. At the same time, 8th Grade graduation was around the corner. Shadow would definitely move on to the High School division. Just in case Sonic didn't, the blue hedgehog swallowed his dose of courage and blurted out—_"If I don't make it…just know that I've got _real _feelings for you! Okay?"_

To it, Espio smiled gently.

"I never wanted to trade places with you in a million years."

* * *

_Night had fallen and embraced Rapunzel. The new seed had gained a warm glow. But he slept there, in the patch of new growth, clinging to the seed like a hen nesting her egg…._

* * *

_Kiss._

Undisturbed and unaware, Shadow didn't know Sonic and his friends had remained there into the evening. The moon could only wane as Lady Winter wanted to see the Academy's pride-and-joy open his eyes.

So did Sonic. His lips stayed at the black hedgehog's cherry streak. Determination—of an almost lethal variety—gleamed. _"Whatever it takes…I _will_ protect you."_

_"Premier Épisode" _Set…


	3. Épisode II

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode II"_

Lady Winter's drear had finally passed the City by. Normalcy returned after some heavy snows. A gentler wonder took its place, to veil gleaming windows with frost, whiten spooky gargoyles, and nibble at the tongues of Wilhelmshaven Primary School students. Cream the Rabbit was having too much fun for a 3rd Grader: hopping around and giggling made the snowman she made very happy. Her doll, Cheese the Chao, flopped around with her.

"La dee-dee, it's snowing~! La dee-da, I'm happy!"

His perpetual smile made Cream cheer up, even when she felt like she couldn't. Especially at home, without her father.

"Happy, happy! Happy—I'm happy!" she sang, pulling her doll into a hug. The snow pile asked to become an angel. Cheese wiggled atop her coat's ruff as she flapped her arms and legs. "So happy, so happy! I'm happy, so happy!"

* * *

_"Very happy, very happy! Like me and Mom-my, so very happy…"_

**Ka-click.**

The fellow Student Council members stood.

The White Vixen, Terpsichore, and all her grandness welcomed the returning President. Aubergine curtains and Grecian wisps bowed to him. Rich cherry swung open at the Vice-President's command. Archivist Miles gave Sonic a nervous smile while watching his boss hide his stagger against Sonic's shoulder. Bright morning sunshine entered the hall; the commander's chair had been awaiting his arrival for the past few days. Treasurer Wave worried that even his superior intellect wouldn't shield him from his GPA's judgmental leer. She clutched her clipboard tighter. "Easy there, Babe," Secretary Rouge overheard Sonic as he eased Shadow into the chair. Tears crept into her eyes.

Safely seated now, Shadow cleared his throat as he straightened his tie. "This Student Council meeting may now begin. I've received news from Vice-President Sonic about plans for…a Valentine's Day event, the upcoming Open House, and this year's Promenade Dance?" Papers had been passed to him from Wave.

"That is correct, Mr. President," she addressed him in response. "The Open House is most imminent in matters of timing, so it is at the forefront of our preparations, sir." A purple folder—labeled "Itinerary Setup"—was opened and more papers were sorted in front of her. She thumbed through each of them. "As we are all aware, the Academy's Open House takes place not only here on the High School campus, but also the Primary, Junior High, and University campuses. In unchanged order, our opening weekend will take place on the second Saturday in February." She leered up from her papers to meet the President's eyes. "Which is the weekend after the University's." A mild blink went elsewhere. "Notwithstanding, the weekend of Valentine's Day."

Suddenly, hearts were popping out of Secretary Rouge's eyes. She'd thrown her hands into a giddy clasp. "Ahh~! Valentine's Day is on that weekend?! Oh, can we merge the Open House into our Valentine's Day event—_pretty_ _please?_" She threw her hearts over to the President, the ultimate authority.

"It would be easier on our budget if we did that, come to think of it?" Archivist Miles scratched his ear. He looked to Wave for some confidence; only to receive a bitter chirr. To it, he shrugged.

"The only problem we have is the one from last semester." After straightening the papers, Wave put her hands on top of them—a pause in progress. A more serious, and worried, glower creased her features. "Due to the lackluster performance our own President gave for Winter Showcase, the Council's finances have been offset." Shadow said nothing in response. It gave Rouge and Tails a moment to process what'd been said. "No monies that would normally go into our account have been recorded. It's being withheld." Still, the President sat. "So…I've proposed a fundraiser, to remedy this."

Another slip of paper was passed to Shadow. In bold letters, at the top, read "Design Not Final"—so that Shadow could be at ease about the unsettling picture of a fully endowed maid showing off a dinner pan, with bills sticking out, and humiliatingly open cleavage.

A sweat drop ran down Sonic's jawline.

A bit taken aback, the President sighed, "A fundraiser?"

"Yeah! We can sell things to get the funds we need! I relayed the idea to the Administrative Bursar, and she said she's willing to help us out! She told me to make sure it was stuff we could sell—like lanyards, key chains, even candy bars!"

"I say we open up a kissing booth!" Rouge cooed, making a kissy face at Miles. "I knew my lipstick cache would come in handy one day~!"

Miles blushed vividly as the floating kiss made its way over to him. Flinching, and throwing himself out of his seat, Miles cried, "Oh no—you're not getting me again with those…l-lady-wiles of yours! No way!" Prancing around the table, the Archivist tried to escape, but it seemed to follow him no matter what. "Ahh! It's chasing me?! Get away!"

Suddenly, an arm swung out and scooped Miles out of the kiss's path. It swaggered past, looking lost and confused. Miles blinked at it, looked up to see Sonic's "Safe!" thumbs-up, and snickered sneakily after matching it.

Rouge, however, stuck out her lips in a pouting fashion.

With Miles in his lap now, Sonic decided to pipe up next. "A fundraiser would be really helpful—in fact, we could hold an arts festival if we rustle up enough cash!"

"A festival?" Wave inquired, straightening her glasses.

"Yeah! We can hold different venues, from Dance to Theatre to Band and Strings! They can happen in the studios, auditorium, and music rooms—but why stop there? Parents will wanna see what's there to get into, and what their kids will be facing, right? Miles?"—The fox boy swirled his tails as he smiled up at Sonic.—"Would you like to host a tour for the guests?"

"Sure!" He saluted. "I think it'd be fun! History- and arts-wise."

The boy's chuckle made Sonic smirk. "True that. You know what'd also be fun?" A sneaky grin. "Getting the Princess Trio involved. Maybe even Shade—the Drum Boss—and it'd be a triple bonus if we got in contact with Cream's mom and…"

Deafness took hold of the President somehow. Nothing further was heard. Nothing further was registered. Shadow's ears shut down. And his eyes blanked. A torrent of sounds—giggles, light jokes, teasing—rippled through his brain. A woman's smile faded in and out of grinning and smiling and laughing.

_"You're so wonderful, Shadow."—"Mother is so proud of you, Shadow."—"You're such a good boy, Shadow…"_

Static.

_"Goodnight, Shadow."_

Grinding static.

_"Mommy loves you, Shadow."_

_Staggering horror. "You are my precious baby boy, Shadow…" Listless fingertips stopped twitching. There was no grace or hope in those lightless eyes._

_The seven-year-old had never known the smell of blood before. "My baby…"_

_Rubies wobbled. "Father…? What is this? And…"_

_He had never known the look of blood, either. Especially en masse, spilling from her abdomen, drowning her fuchsia waves, and pooling under her._

_"Why is it leaking from Mother?"_

_"My precious—"_

"…Babe?" Sonic's touch was so kind, it brought Shadow to tears. "You okay?"

* * *

A doorbell rang. A cheerful tune—typical, plain. So was the townhouse. Old-timey, a vintage heritage was upheld. Complete with flowerboxes, a welcome mat, and a red-flagged mailbox. The new growth went on sleeping as the door was answered.

A lovely brunette rabbit had come to the door. "Oh? Good afternoon, sir."

Merlot Vermilion, in darkly corporate regalia, dipped forward before smiling suavely. "Indeed, good afternoon, Mrs. Rabbit."

After being directed into a parlor, Merlot stole a glance at an old escritoire. He moved by it, almost curiously, and took a seat on the sofa. Lace adorned the armrests. A velour cover cushioned the dignified chairs across each one. Rubicund, in a welcoming shade, was an odd color for such furniture. Was the Missus fond of antiques? He adjusted his ascot just before she and Cream entered. Both brought in trays of courtesy snacks. Salty pretzels and crackers for the sir and lady, and mild sweets for the girl. Tea came with it. Merlot was served English Earl Grey, alongside the mother, while the daughter had hot chocolate. He smiled, hearing Cream thank her for being served, too.

"Now, Mr. Vermilion. What can I help with?"

From his sip, Merlot met the woman's eyes. After a fine _clack_, he explained himself: "Forgive me for such an untimely arrival. Tardiness is a rarity, and has always been a bane of mine. But I'm here to offer you a proposal, Mrs. Vanilla."

The older rabbit's whiskers twitched. "A proposal?"

"Indeed. I've taken an interest in your daughter's talents. She seems well-versed in music, even ambidextrous amidst strings and piano. If I may, what is it she likes to play the most?"

The little girl looked up at her mother. A loving, albeit protective, hold went on the girl's shoulder. Cream blinked. "You can answer him, dear. He's asking what your favorite instrument to play is." Setting down her cup of cocoa, she moved her tray off her lap and threw her hands into a ladylike clasp. She bobbed her Mary Janes and smiled big. "I like all of them! I don't have a favorite. I like the piano, the violin, and Daddy's cello! I'm too small for the cello, but Mommy promised she'd teach me when I got…um…" She hopped down from the sofa, got on her tip-toes, and raised her hand high over her head. "Well, as big as Mommy!" She giggled sweetly.

Merlot's eyes locked in on the little girl's demeanor: Frilled in sweetheart bows and ribbons, Cream's "tea-party dress" was a Sunday best. Twin bows held her ears, while another kept her blouse's collar together. Even her ankle socks showed frilly lace. The A-line skirt and long-sleeve blouse were absolutely darling, and well-pulled together. White Mary Janes seemed to pull it together much better than Merlot realized. He saw her hop back up with ease. Like a young daughter would, she nuzzled against Vanilla's bosom.

The woman gasped a little. "Oh, no no, dear. Not while Mr. Vermilion's here…?"

"Pay me no mind, _Madame_."

But when Vanilla look to him for reassurance, his eyes darkened. Deepened. Ever so slightly. Yet his patient smile never moved. She hid the shingle down her spine. "Well, Mr. Vermilion…Ah, you mentioned a proposal before. Does it pertain to your illustrious Blackswan Guild?" Pulling Cream's hand into her own, she smiled. "My little Cream here has been musically gifted since she was three years old. She would waddle over to our piano, in our dining room, and just peck out notes, at first. She began to memorize them that way, and she didn't mind it when I watched her. As her vocabulary grew, she'd even ask me to teach her."

Cream had pulled away for a moment to grab her cocoa. Finishing it, she set it back down and gave her mother a wondering look.

Merlot spotted it.

"Mommy? May I go play?" The little girl's dress skirt neatened after a couple pats.

"Oh? Why, of course, Cream. Excuse yourself first, okay?"

"Okay!" Carefully, the young rabbit edged around the coffee table, stepped up to Merlot, and curtsied to him. "Excuse me, please," she said in the sweetest voice.

"You are such a sweet hostess, _Mademoiselle_ Cream. It was very nice to meet you." A partial gentleman's bend made the girl giggle.

Then, she scampered out.

Cream's footfalls echoed out. The stairs must've been uncarpeted, Merlot surmised, since he could hear her going up. He caught on to something akin to "Coming, Cheese!" being said halfway up.

"If I may, Mr. Vermilion." Vanilla's countenance became serious, suddenly. "Why the sudden interest in my little Cream? Have there been 'difficulties' enrolling?"

An awkwardness passed through the air between the rabbit and the hedgehog. No sarcasm, no rudeness, really. Just the terseness of a concerned mother. The Guild CEO laced his fingers together. Sensitized by her concern, Merlot decided to choose his words carefully.

"My apologies, _Madame_. I meant no harm in it; I merely took note of her performance at the Academy's Talent Show last semester. You both make a wonderful duo. She takes after her mother stunningly well."

An uneasiness tinged Vanilla's, "Why, thank you."

"Hmm…If your daughter's attendance at Wilhelmshaven Primary worries you, please don't let it. I can assure you, Miss Cream's schooling will go uninterrupted by her enrollment into the Blackswan Thespian Guild." He set his teacup gently aside, stood up, and dusted himself off. "Though my business was meant for aspiring actors, I've recently begun branching out to other art forms. I've taken into account the sharp influx of schoolchildren who aspire to sing, dance, play an instrument, or act. Perhaps even make clothing, or create masterpieces, or open up a restaurant all their own…"—He paced a bit as he talked. But Vanilla sat, taking in his offer without a word.—"I'd like to extend a hand in assisting these young minds, this revolutionary generation of artists. I've not neglected the future scientists, mathematicians, teachers, or athletes…but Wilhelmshaven did ascend from the arts, and it just happens to be my…'primary' focus."

"How much does it cost to enroll into the Blackswan Guild? Is there limited registration for minors, especially as young as Cream?"

Vanilla's questions enthralled Merlot, but in the very back of his mind they annoyed him. "Ah, yes. There is limited registration—only 50 applicants per semester. Private auditions and/or presentations are held in the University's lecture hall. The presenter must be at least 8 years old, accompanied by a parent or coach, and is allowed a maximum of 3 minutes of stage time." His smirk curled. "Also, if the applicant is a current student at one of Wilhelmshaven Academy's chain schools, they'll be given checklist priority—meaning Cream, who is currently enrolled, will be able to perform ahead of any other primary school students."

"…Does that mean her chances of acceptance increase?"

"It depends on how well her audition goes. Though, amidst my panel, there will be one academic advisor from her chain level. In other words, Cream could succumb to stage fright and completely ruin her audition, but be approved due to acceptable grades."

Vanilla thought for a moment. A dainty finger smoothed over her chin.

"She'll have to retry, but she can come in as many times as she wants, as long as the parent or guardian still holds interest."

She closed her eyes.

"Her retries cost absolutely nothing. But if she is accepted, her enrollment will cost quite a few pretty pennies…approximately 200,000 of them."

"Ah?!" The lady-rabbit threw herself into a stand. "Enrolling my daughter will cost me two-thousand—?!"

A gentle thumb silenced her, in that instant. Just as a moment of tension wisped in. Dusty knickknacks revived. Crocheted doilies huddled together. The man's boots stole the space between Vanilla's slippers. His thumb, still on her lips. "Shh…" it sashayed between Merlot's ashen pools and Vanilla's flustered mahoganies. Something about the hedgehog's eyes disturbed Vanilla's sensibilities. Purely, a gentleman such as _Monsieur_ Vermilion would recognize a woman's boundaries, wouldn't he? Nothing went beyond that quieting thumb.

Except that alluring gaze.

Her stomach quivered.

"Where might the Mister be, _Madame_ Vanilla?"

The lady-rabbit wanted to wipe her mouth after Merlot's thumb, gloved in black, lifted off her lips.

* * *

Upstairs, over the dining room, Cream's room was meant for a princess. Modest, but smitten in pastels, sparkling toy crowns, and velvets. A tiny table seated a cast of stuffed dolls. One, a yellow and brown tiger Chao with a hibiscus-pinned fedora. Another was a pair of dark-pink bunny Chao—a husband and wife—dressed in a suit and dress, respectively. The darling couple looked humble. The husband's pageboy hat felt like twill, and his lovely wife had a Bo-Peep bonnet of satin.

Her favorite, Cheese, was hosting the get-together. His red bowtie and white cuffs must've felt welcoming. Like a good host. Like her super-smart friend, Miles. His superior intelligence quotient made him grow up fast, Cream thought. She was beginning to miss him a little.

Just like her father.

_"My husband passed away a couple years ago. I am a widow, now."_

Cheese's smile couldn't help her this time.

Looking down at him, she murmured, "I miss Daddy."

* * *

Sympathy entered Merlot's countenance, lightening his eyes a little. Her eyes stayed on an old Prom photo of herself and a young jackrabbit. His pageboy hat was charming, just as she remembered him. More relaxed, he allowed a moment for Vanilla to register his gesture. Hesitantly—understandably—he smiled sweetly, and kissed the woman's hand.

"Ah, so am I. You have my sentiments, and sincerest condolences, for the loss of your husband." Deep grays accepted the moisture that'd entered her eyes. "I'm sure this lovely house is lonely without him."

"We're adjusting just fine, sir." Nervous hands came together at her front. "Cream misses him every now and then, but she and I are perfectly fine."

"May I ask how long you'd both been married?"

"…15 years."

"So long, yet so short. My apologies, for my…crude advances, my lady." He took a half-step backwards to give her more personal space. He noted the returning memories glistening in her eyes. There, he cleared his throat as quietly as possible.

Then, presented a brochure to her. That golden swan magnified the authenticity of the document. She blinked down at it.

"This is a brochure of the Blackswan Thespian Guild's Protégé Program. Currently, my son is leading the way in this year's roster." On the bottommost corner a captioned picture revealed Shadow rehearsing with his dance coach, Claude Aldereaux. "He'll be the first child to finish the regiment from start to end. I do hope you'll consider this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for your wonderful daughter. The second number, here"—he circled it for her—"is to my office desk. You have all the time in the world. But the sooner, the better."

"Thank you, Mr. Vermilion. I'll give it some thought. My finances aren't in the right shape right now, but—?"

"If that's an issue for you, there are scholarships available."

After some more explanation, Vanilla's confidence went back up brick by brick. By the end of it, she'd already composed a short wall. The man's suave demeanor had restored a more comfortable air now that the visit was dwindling down. A small question regarding the escritoire made Vanilla shed a tear. To it, he lent her a handkerchief. He thanked her for the visit and apologized for the time he borrowed. "I'll reimburse any time taken from your schedule by sending in an official letter of recommendation for Cream," he promised, shaking her hand. "Just call my office, and my secretary will forward your call to my desk. I look forward to hearing from you, _Madame_ Vanilla."

The lady's polite smile was so bright. It radiated kindness. Something about it made Merlot's stomach twist.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Vermilion. I'll see what I can do. Your program sounds…promising. Cream would be delighted to hear your interest in her talent."

At the door's open swing, Merlot's white neck ruff swayed in winter's beckon. His mind went elsewhere, unable to take Cream's arrival into account just yet.

"Have a good day, Mr. Merlot!"

Coals leered down at the young rabbit's curtsy. Hinted with surprise, his full gentleman's bend went to both her and her mother. "It was a pleasure being here. Thank you for your hospitality. You'll be a fine hostess, _Mademoiselle_."

"Tee-hee! Thank you," she giggled, sweetly and bashfully ducking behind her mother.

"I bid you adieu, Ma'am, Miss."

"Yes. Safe travels, sir."

_Ker-clack. _Somehow, the air lightened after the CEO's departure. But the brochure, in her apron pocket, would surely remain. She didn't touch or remove it. She didn't even look at it. Something in her psyche wouldn't let her. Cream hugged Cheese closer to her chest, then looked up at her mother.

"Mommy? I like Mr. Merlot. He was really nice, and he said he liked our performance at the Talent Show! Isn't that great?" Her broad eyes stayed on the older woman. "Do you like Mr. Merlot, too, Mommy?"

"Yes, Cream." She took up her hand and led her back into the parlor to take up the serving trays. "He's very thoughtful. It was very nice of him to extend an opportunity to us like this." A single tear escaped.

* * *

Outside, and very far away from Vanilla and Cream's home, Merlot was placing another call. As it connected to the other end, his ungloved hand went up to his chest.

"Good evening. Is this Dr. Carrie?" He reached into his coat and poked around underneath his scarf. "You know who this is, yes?" He pulled out a necklace. "Good. You recognize my voice…That means you know why I've called…yes?"

Strung and dangling on from its chain was a ring—just like the one on his left finger.

_"Épisode II" _Set…


	4. The Black Swan Father's Caesura

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"The Black Swan Father's Caesura"_

_This ring is the source of all my power._

"Good evening, gentlemen. Let us begin the conference."

Within the grandness of Merlot's conference room sat a panel of men. Wilhelmshaven Academy's High School principal, Gerald Wilhelm, was accompanied by his son—and the Opera House's Chief Director—Ivo Wilhelm; also present was _Monsieur_ Claude Aldereaux, Shadow's dance coach—a man at proverbial gunpoint in regard to Merlot's private superiority over his ballet troupe; even competitors vying for Shadow's talent, including _Monsieur_ Charles Viognier.

"I'd like to get straight to the crux of the matter by beginning with an announcement…."

_This ring holds a power I've craved, a strength I've longed for.  
It is something I've already sold my soul for. Yet never received.  
It irritates me—this unforgettable, unobtainable power._

Merlot's smoky eyes darkened all the more. "It is my greatest displeasure to declare my son, Shadow the Hedgehog, as an inviable candidate for the deals I've made with you all."

An audible gasp escaped Mr. Viognier's mouth, while a moderate shock took over Claude's face. His tail bristled. The other men couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Even so, Merlot held his poise—hands at his back, feet staunchly apart, and a level head. French braids coursed around softly curled spines. A black ribbon bundled most of them over his shoulder, but a couple escaped the bind to touch his mid-back. Another single braid trailed down to tickle the opposite shoulder, but cowered behind it instead—to avoid Merlot's sharp gaze.

"Dear _Monsieur_," the portly Maltese spoke up, "Why ever would you make such a costly decision? Is there something wrong with Shadow—has he been injured?"

"No."

"Ahh…perhaps he's ill from something, or—?"

"I'm sure this is an issue of pride. Isn't that correct, _Monsieur_ Merlot?"

The Fennec fox stood from his seat, and his ground. Once again, he and the coal-black hedgehog's gazes met. The other men at the table gave questionable looks to both of them. At Merlot's cool air, Ivo Wilhelm's glasses gleamed.

"Oh my, dear Claude. You've taken an awful fancy in my son's wellbeing, it seems. As benevolent as that is, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to keep your distance—_à la_ 'know your place.'"—Steam reddened the fox's ears—"It is frustrating to lose your rising star, perhaps the most talented child you've ever come into contact with. But remember, Claude." His voice had suddenly deepened, almost threateningly. "He is _my_ _son_. Not yours to baby and coddle. You are far too lenient, much too _soft._" His eyes narrowed, even. "But I'm sure Prince Siegfried's _understudy_ will be an acceptable replacement. Agreed?"

An aghast look took over the other man's face. "How dare you undermine my—!"

"Consider yourself discharged, _Monsieur_ Aldereaux. But if that scathes your ego too much, then I hereby formally withdraw Shadow from further membership and association with your ballet troupe, _Les Joueurs de la Rose_."

A choke. "Merlot—!"

"Please leave. You are dismissed."

That cruel sneer made Claude's ears fold backward. Ire burned in his eyes; tears flashed in red-hot floods. Set ablaze by Merlot's snide addendum, yet walled off by differences in influence and authority: All the 37-year-old fox could do was quietly excuse himself.

Meeting the slightly taller hedgehog's shoulder, Claude managed a parting remark: "At least I considered that boy a _person_ instead of a broken toy you're willing to replace."

_That cape held Rigel and all his glorious spangles.  
Now, dead and burning, blackening in the candlelight.  
More will surely follow.  
Such endearing words. None that I've ever uttered.  
Nor will I—so long as I live and breathe._

One by hesitant one, Merlot's benefactors left the meeting room. Lady Winter sobbed against the tall alcoves. Handshakes were received only if they wanted to be. Most of the older men had been looking forward to seeing through Shadow's progress, in assisting the promotion of his career. They had high hopes for him; with a lithe body and undeniable inner core, they wondered why Merlot would disenfranchise his own son's hard work.

_The Pleiades._

"My apologies, _Monsieur_ Marriott."

_Andromeda._

"My apologies, _Monsieur_ Adkins."

_Both Centauri, snuffed out._

"Relay my sincerest apologies to your wife, Monsieur Viognier. She had been looking so forward to recruiting him, too…."

_This cannot go on. I must unlock this power…!_

"Forgive me for such an uncustomary disturbance, gentlemen." A bewitching smile ironed out the nervous tension from mere moments ago.

_ This citadel holds nothing but emptiness. Beyond its oak-works, masonry, and moats infested with thorns is a lone tower. It is my tower. Down below, the fauna kneel and the people kiss the ground I walk on. My wings hold false hope—to those in need of salvation themselves. Hence, I must brandish my power—this fettered power—to them, the ones drowning in depravity._

_ Welcome, Ivo. Welcome, Gerald. I must tell you now that Rapunzel is not for sale. Neither are his grades, his intellect, nor his talent._

"Surely you jest, Merlot!" The son threw himself from his seat, hands slapping the table. His father hesitated, awaiting the ultimate answer. "That boy of yours should've been expelled weeks ago! Yet he lingers—in frailty now—no thanks to your selfish arrogance!"

"Now, now, Director. Simmer down." _I bite my tongue at his ridiculous accusations._ "My son's attendance has no merit toward the grades he's kept thus far, does it? Have you forgotten the makeup exams he took _and_ passed flawlessly?"

Sterling frames gleamed; crystal lenses flashed. A counter.

"Let my son finish his final year here. Then, he'll be out of your masterly handlebars. Permanently."

Somehow, a sickening air fumigated the room. The Wilhelm duo gave each other cautious looks. The son huffed. "Fine. But we're _not_ erasing that Dismissal Notice from your boy's records. One more absence, and consider your wallet empty."

Ivo Wilhelm took his father's arm, supporting him as he hobbled to leave. "Goodnight to you, sir," the son chirred bitterly as he exited with his father.

**Ka-clack.**

_In this golden silence, my amulet grows envious.  
In this golden dream, I have defaced you.  
But…this golden opportunity will allow me to do much, much more.  
Much worse.  
Something unspeakably heinous._

"Ah, Dr. Carrie…And then, there were three." That contemptuous smile had returned.

_"You have Rapunzel, don't you?"_

_"…I never said I did. What _ever_ made you think that?"_

_"Enough of your trickery, Sorcerer! Unhand Rapunzel…His power is weakening by the day!"_

_"Calm yourself…You're nothing but the mouthpiece." A vile smirk. "Let…the High Priest speak for himself."_

_No. Let him watch Rapunzel being stripped of all his power.  
Watch as the cosmos collapses under his feet.  
Let the moon and stars wail as he shrieks._

_The chaste lily will sleep…  
Rapunzel will turn into a chalcedony Sleeping Beauty.  
_…_And yet, I still do not have the power I seek._

_"The Black Swan Father's Caesura" _Set…

* * *

**Jun Yabriel:** Oh my glob, so I've been super busy with real-life stuff, that's why my updates have been crazy slow. (Maybe not as slow as years prior, but you get it.) I've been stuck for the last few months, quite honestly. I'm getting back into the swing of things, thank God.

But I must make a confession: I really didn't have Merlot's appearance mapped out. He's been a semi-faceless blob in my mind's eye, all this time. Terrible, right? Even if he's this book's main villain, that's kinda terrible. But now, I've finally worked it out. In case you couldn't envision him before (like I didn't), he's a super-posh Frenchman, complete with braids, a soft-curl sideward "ponytail" going over his left shoulder tied in a broad ribbon, necktie, and 3-piece suit. Yeah, let's not forget that God-awful tie-clip, either. His eyes, though. *the Black Swan literally ate Merlot's soul* Jk, I'm just in a perky mood, methinks.

Anyway, an update—finally! Reviews mean faster updates, so let me know if you liked it!


	5. Épisode III

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode III"_

Everything went off without a hitch: Wilhelmshaven Academy's Open House Showcase was an instant hit, and filling to the brim with prospective students and their parents. Even other students and adults from around the neighborhood came in. The winter drear didn't stop the High School Student Council from supplying hot beverages, informing parents, and keeping the incoming freshmen entertained.

Not to mention, it was Valentine's Day.

Quite a few parents indulge in sweetheart gifts and tokens of love from around the campus. Rouge's kissing booth couldn't be realized, but Amy had a blast typing up love poems with her and Wave. Heart-shaped cards were tacked up to the bulletin boards; the preteen prospects couldn't help cooing over the sentiments.

President Shadow commanded while Vice-President Sonic coordinated. Then, after a welcoming announcement, it was time for the Open House to really get rolling.

Right on cue, Miles Prower acted as a tour guide, once again, for the newcomers. With Charmy Bee as an assistant they wheeled around the campus, narrating the school's history while throwing in "top-secret tidbits" on Charmy's behest. They welcomed the guests with open arms and big smiles. "Hi there, everyone," Miles greeted, "and welcome to Wilhelmshaven Academy. My name is Miles Prower, and this is Charmy Bee. We'll be your tour guides for today!"

The boys were two-pieced from head to toe: Since Charmy wasn't a student there at the Academy, he was instructed to come in a business-casual outfit with Vector's help. He and the crocodile were the best of roommates, as the 24-year-old insisted on taking the boy under his "crocodile wing" as his Theatre management aide. With no real talent of his own Charmy surmised that, with enough exposure, he could pick up a penchant for something. He was "sure he'd get it with Vector's help"—a sentiment that beguiled said croc.

Notable spots were an order of business for Miles and Charmy. One of them happened to be the Gymnasium, which was working at half its capacity in preparation for a post-event Valentine's Day party. Knuckles the Echidna was there helping out—as scheduled—when the tour group popped by.

"Whoa, look who's here!"

The red echidna looked over his other shoulder, since one was toting a fairly heavy-looking crate. A more or less complicated movement, it made him turn and face the guests. Two of which were prospective female freshmen. And they happened to notice the lack of the eighteen-year-old's shirt. Only a beater remained; they couldn't helping blushing at the alluring placement of the sweat stains.

"Getting down and busy here, so wassup?" At his upward head tilt, more sweat dribbled from his jaw to his neck. He was simmering from the workout, so he didn't think a little break would've hurt. One of the girls could've sworn they saw steam wafting from him.

Eager to the brim, Charmy was the one who spewed all the secret tidbits about Knuckles, including the fact that he was the Music Producer for the Tetrarch Chorus. He even spilled the beans about him being the top fighter on the Kickboxing Team. A peeved sweat drop fell from the echidna's temple, as the young bee buzzed around him excitedly. A slightly bigger, and embarrassed, one slipped down from Miles's. "Well, that's the gist of it," he insisted. "Let's move on."

Going further down the hall, it was Miles's turn to get excited: He had all his knowledge about the Sewing Room memorized. A couple mothers followed him inside, and were charmed to hear the rattling of a sewing machine.

"With all these donations of fabric, there's never anything we're out of! Unless, our aspiring fashion major doesn't run out of ideas…right, Espio?"

Still at the Janome, Espio paused from his work to greet the newcomers. His placid smile put the ladies' hearts at ease. Charmy peeked over the fox's head, between his ears, to see what the chameleon was working on. He hovered closer for a better look.

"Espio here is an aspiring fashion designer. He's responsible for the Theatre Dept.'s costumes, as well as the outfits he specially makes for his teammates in the Tetrarch Chorus." Miles noticed Charmy buzzing a little too close to Espio. But the chameleon handled it by waving him off. Much to Charmy's duck-lipped chagrin. Smiling, Miles added, "He is also a foreign-exchange student, who transferred here from the Junior High Division, set to graduate from the Academy. The first and only one, really…Pardon him for his lack of speaking. He's mute, so I'm being his mouthpiece right now."

The houseguests were a bit stunned by the revelation. To it, Espio's smile softened a bit. "He's really awesome, though, even if he can't speak. I'll always love his work—and fashion sense! Because he's the best!" He looked over to see Miles giving him a thumbs up. A lot like Sonic's. His heart turned to goo at the boy's compliments; Charmy joined in with a "Yeah, totally!" and a double thumbs up. Espio couldn't help smiling again. His eyes, enriched citrine under the lamplight, sparkled dreamily. His Muse poked at his hands, which finished a hem in lightning-fast time.

The tour group clapped vivaciously at the resulting masterpiece: a semi-contemporary kimono that bore galactic over- and feudal undertones. Trinkets clinked from the sleeves' draping hemline. Tiny rings, baubles, and stars set a foreshadowing tone, at least for Miles.

* * *

Amy Rose had the honor of assisting Council Treasurer Wave the Swallow on a tour for the second, more well-off group of prospects. One girl, complete with a beauty mark and a fan, seemed fascinated by the school's dignified history. Wave was challenged more than once by her inquiries; to them, she answered smoothly and accordingly.

"Here, at my left, is the Student Council Room," she gesticulated in perfect time. "It sits on the 4th floor, overlooking the Academy's north lawn before Raymore Ave. Back in the late-1870s, when the Wilhelm Family first acquired this building, it was first a dance conservatory. During an expansion in 1887, the patron discovered this room as one of many abandoned spaces. About a decade later, his first-born son graduated from there—the first in the family to do so." She signaled Amy to take up the other door handle. "And, in his Class's honor, a 'Round Table' was constructed to commemorate him. As the first Valedictorian, he sat at the school's helm in the arts and academics. His way in student politics swayed further in his favor for he was seen as a strong, authoritative, but sociable figure amongst his classmates."

Both girls pushed the doors open. The room's grandness easily grappled the other onlookers. But the uppity girl seemed interested in the pair of young men there to greet them. One of them, in particular.

"There is an award to honor such dedication in a Valedictorian: The Hans Schroder Wilhelm Award. This year's projected recipient stands before you, now"—Wave introduced them to the stately black hedgehog—"Academy Chairman Vermilion's son, Shadow the Hedgehog, ladies and gentlemen."

"Oh my~!"—"That's Mr. Vermilion's boy?"—"How simply darling! A boy after Wilhelm's own heart, dare I say?"—"Oh ho, what a handsome young man he's become! I remember when was but a wee lad!"

The girl gave her wrist a true exercise, after all the meeting-and-greeting that was happening: Sonic kindly stepped aside while the pearl-adorned women and signet-ringed men crowded around him. It gave Sonic a moment to admire him from afar. But he could feel that ever-present dread that'd taken hold not too long ago. Something in him wilted as he watched a tall Siamese woman tease Shadow gently about his height—about how much smaller he was in his elementary school days. A soft smirk was sent his way, along with a shy wave; Shadow couldn't even acknowledge them.

It put a damper on Sonic's cheeriness. Just then, he noticed the girl with the fan. It was gone, finally, her air of royalty dropping by a hundred points. Upon closer inspection, he realized that she was sulking. "Persistent hags," she'd murmured, tapping her heel against the floor. Soft clacks—then, a sweat drop. "Quit pestering him over useless reminiscences, already. I wanna talk to him, too…!"

"Would I suffice, miss?"

The girl—a white squirrel of virginal pedigree—gave Sonic a sideward glance. Her tail cringed away from his advance. Pearly-white incisors chittered a little. "Hmm…?" That one sapphire eye reeked with judgment. Then, flipping her fan out again, "I suppose it wouldn't be _too_ much of a _bother._" Her rich emphasis came out heavy, and too literally. "You will indeed suffice, good sir. Tell me, who are you now?"

She batted that fan over her muzzle, which irritated Sonic behind his cool emeralds. He cleared his throat, so a most captivating answer could waft past his lips: "I just happen to be the Student Council Vice-President, my fair lady…as well as the President's future fiancé."

His voice had suddenly deepened. In return, her face had suddenly boiled. So much that it tinged her fur.

Amy caught sight of her stiff gait as she exited the Council Room. Unsure how to react, she stole a glance at Wave. In strangely good spirits, she huffed a victorious sigh. "Well played, Vice-President." She turned tail and went out to see if the lady-squirrel needed any assistance. Her gentlemanly gestures made the pink hedgehog's eyes instantly spangle with admiring flashes—even as she followed her out.

* * *

Wilhelmshaven's Open House began to wind down. As compliments to the guests that attended through and through, lunch was presented on the Council President's behest via the Cordon Bleu Club. To the tune of a piano Vector asked for, the club manager—a coppery curly-topped rat—bowed thankfully for the honor. The waiting team made their way onto the floor, sporting signature blue aprons and hounds-tooth vests. An array of delicacies made their debut in the mouths of aristocratic patrons. One in particular, the Siamese cat-woman from earlier, insisted on how well one chef-in-training's dish had been prepared.

Sonic smirked, checking out all the smiles he saw. "I'd say this event really went off without a hitch! Bleu's outdone themselves again!"

"I'll say," Knuckles remarked. He pulled apart a steaming chicken wing. "This food's on point."

A sweat drop managed to creep familiarly down Sonic's temple. "You and your chicken, Broseph…." His eyes quietly leered over to Espio, who seemed to be picking at his food instead of eating it. An eyebrow lifted. "Hey, Espio? You okay?"

The chameleon's eyes hadn't moved. A nervous tinge made its way into his cheeks when he pointed his chopsticks at Shadow. The blue hedgehog followed the point, took note of the expression of Shadow's face, and made one of his own. A silent exchange between teammates encouraged Espio to switch seats with Sonic.

Upon completing his ballad and a momentary applause, Vector took up his mic and thanked the guests for attending. He even threw in registration times for the prospective youngsters. "We've got one more special number for you all, so please enjoy the time remaining by listening to our Princess Trio—this time, led by our 'Consecrated Prima' Elise the Dormouse—as a 'thank you' for your attendance."

More applause filled the Cafeteria, and stagehands moved some lights to point at the Tetrarchs' Round. Said Princess Trio—Elise, Salina, and Blaze—made their way up to the stage. Each girl sported a glistening gown. Pearlescent shimmers weren't gaudy or flashy; they coated more demure pastels of sea-green, royal-blue, and orchid, respectively.

Some preteen girls sighed, awed by their elegance. Cordon Bleu waitresses snagged each other and wondered if they could sing, since they were better known for their proficiency in ballet. To see them like this was unusual.

Just before Vector played a note, Shadow left the Cafeteria. And Sonic did the only thing he knew would work: Tail him.

_Nell'illusione ho creduto alla mia forza inesorabile,  
E inevitabilmente sono diventata debole…_

The President had taken refuge within the boys' bathroom, once again. Luckily, no one else was in it. Shadow stowed himself away inside a stall, locking the door behind him. Sonic had been barred from him, but wasn't sure why.

"Babe?" After a short pause, Sonic exhaled. "Babe, what's wrong?—talk to me."

"…No."

"Why?"

"I can't talk to you about it. Leave me alone."

_Ora sento…_

"Babe, you can talk to me about anything."

_Di emozioni…  
_

"I refuse to talk to you about it."

Sonic's eyes lowered. The tiles gleamed. Not a spot nor hair, anywhere. The janitors must've held a lot of pride and honor for this school. After the notion, another part of Sonic smiled inside, though his worry for Shadow commandeered the forefront. "Shadow, I'm here for you. You don't have to hold anything in because it's probably not gonna faze me." He shook his head a little. "Lay it on me. It probably has something to do with the Council's funding, right? Are you worried your dad's gonna slap another budget cut on us?"

"No. I'm worried about him discontinuing the activities we fund. In fact…I'm more worried about _him_ than anything else."

Dread weighed down the hedgehog's brows. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think? If he finds out about what we've been doing—?"

"He has to keep tabs on us, Shadow. He's in charge…of this whole school's future. It pains me to say that…but he's aware of every dollar made and spent, right? Isn't Wave corresponding with the school's Treasurer for _that_ reason alone?"

Shadow had nothing to say in return.

"Shadow, trust me. If he had a problem with the way we were running things, he would've shut us down _years_ ago. He doesn't ask about stuff he knows about already…!"

"You're right. He handles it himself…." Shadow's heart began to race.

A streak of panic twined around Sonic's heart, as well. "Hold up, are you saying he's—?!"

"I'm no match for him, Sonic." A teardrop slipped down his cheek. "I can't keep anything away from him. Not my grades, my performances, my friends and associates…not even you."

Pupils quivered a bit. "Wait! He knows about me then, right?"

"Yes…."

"So what's his next move?" He leaned against the stall door. A taut cross held his arms over his chest. A more serious glower made him close his eyes. "Do you know?"

"…I can only speculate."

"Well, a guess is better than nothing. Go ahead, shoot." A dark smirk. "I bet I can top it."

Nothing filled the air for a moment. The sun's light made its way into the first-level restroom. That rich marble sparkled—flecks of solitude and hopelessness.

_Nell'anima ritrovo la speranza che nel corpo stanco ormai  
ha smesso di vibrare come un fuoco spento dal mio pianto…_

Much like the floors of Merlot Vermilion's residence: His office was not as dark as he preferred it. Rich velvet allowed the sunlight in, for a change. Dark hickory mimicked pure ebony; that masterful desk rivaled the man in blue-blood. Feminine statuettes stood in the office's farthest corners. One was of Polyhymnia the White Mare. Halved in size and weight, her veiled silhouette seemed fixated by Merlot's assortment of books. She leaned against a pillar, a flower in hand and a notable sternness on her face. Her mane and tail were bone-straight. Adorning her head was a string of pearls—refusing to deviate from the material's uniformity.

Merlot glanced at the flower in her hand; it happened to be an orchid. Which reminded him of something fairly unpleasant. He grimaced.

_Tra le mani…un filo d'acqua porterò con me e…_

_Nel deserto…un filo d'erba sopravviverà…_

"…Slowly but surely, he's going to begin extracting power from me. I'm sure he plans on draining me slowly, as not to tamper with official contracts. As it stands now, we are responsible for the students' extracurricular wellbeing. If that is removed, there would be no need for clubs, concerts, banquets, or the arts anymore. My father plans to peel this place down, piece by piece…and I'm sure it's to make me suffer. Even more than I am already."

"I knew it. That bastard's conniving. And the higher-ups don't sense it?"

"The Principal…is virtually powerless. He couldn't do anything if he tried."

Sonic threw himself back into a stand. "What the—are you serious?!"

"Yes. My father…literally holds all the power. I'm just a mouthpiece, a tool to execute his orders with. He's just using me until he doesn't need to anymore."

Sonic blinked wildly. The stall door creaked open. He backed up to let Shadow come out, only to see him stagger a bit. Tears rushed down his face.

"There was something I'd figured out last semester."

Sonic's heart sank. He opened his arms, ready to embrace the other hedgehog. But a surprising softness had entered Shadow's voice.

"It was, I am a body—made-up to be buried—with no funeral to be honored in."

_Rapunzel had been seized by the demented briars. Rolling eyes and hissing chants made him scream._

Gentle, protective arms took up Shadow. Forlorn rubies glistened all the more. Pity scuttled down his cheeks, took hold of him, and unbuckled his knees. Sniffles went past Sonic's dress shirt, into his chest. The tie didn't suit him all that well, anyway. It had been tossed to the floor, and Shadow's would soon join it.

_In un instante nuove aspirazioni anche se davanti a me  
si apre uno scenario di conquiste e smarrimenti,_

A feverish cry was let out. "I'm just a doll he created and used as he wished! I'm no son to him—I'm a toy! A broken, hollow, hapless toy! He doesn't love me, he doesn't need me to do anything but obey him—he took my only source of love away from me!"

His grip was weak, but it spoke volumes to Sonic. All he could do was listen, now. Memories from childhood crawled out from the crevices of Sonic's mind. They scratched, teethed, clawed, and picked at it. They made him hold Shadow closer.

_Nel silenzio…_

_That little boy had been forced into the Blackswan Guild's Protégé Program. There'd been no choice, no invitation. He'd only been twelve years old. It was his first audition, and he was accepted. Ensnared. Imprisoned. The first—and only—ever to be so._

_That's why he couldn't quit. That's why his father couldn't allow it._

_Also, why Wilhelmshaven became his second home. And Sonic, his second love._

_Respirando…_

"He took Mother away…He took my childhood away…I can't be myself because I'm not his child…I can't be his child—I will never be his child—I've disowned him as my father…and soon, he'll disown me. And I won't matter. I won't…be his toy anymore."

A haunting emptiness marked Sonic's face.

_Il tempo si è fermato per tracciare nuovi confini, ed io…  
Mi spingerò lontano raccogliendo le mie forze nel vento—_

Terror made his mind race through a Mobius strip. No matter where Sonic started, he always reached the same conclusion. Shadow was right; if Shadow was no longer his toy, Merlot Vermilion would no longer need him. But that meant he'd no longer need the Student Council. He'd no longer need the Principal or his staff. Or even the school itself.

It was too soon to expand on it, but it sounded like Merlot was trying to tank Wilhelmshaven. Using Shadow to do it was lower than any scum Sonic had come into contact with. Which was a big deal to someone like him—who was raised in and around all types of it.

Somehow, the Blue Blur didn't seem fazed by Shadow's declarations. "If that's what it'll take for you to get out, then there has to be another way."

"Don't you see? There isn't." Wobbly hands clung more onto Sonic's shoulders. "He's trapped us here, and we can't get out…." More sniffles. "I'm not strong enough…I was never strong enough…That's why he was able to utilize me so well."

"Shadow, stop talking like that. This isn't like you."

"It's very much like me."

_That sad little boy on the slide. He is my White Queen._

"This is the 'me' I cannot let others see: The 'me' who is suffering…the most."

_My love, my light, my everything on this Earth. And all I want to do is…_

I do, I do – _gridare contro gli occhi spenti e gelidi  
per essere sempre di più…_  
I do, I do – _oltrepassare mondi inespugnabili  
senza temere nulla più…!_

Vermilion Terrace welcomed the sunset. Gilded orange bathed the mansion with light. Merlot's office had bade it farewell long in advance; the light bothered the hedgehog's dark-gray eyes. A sliver made it across his floor, though it wasn't from the outside.

His office door swung open slowly. The old terrier, Clarence, had interrupted nothing in particular, so Merlot dismissed his intrusion. "Master, pardon me, but you have a phone call waiting."

The black hedgehog freed his ponytail from its confines. That single black ribbon floated down to his desk. Just as freshly pressed white gloves were adjusted. "Ah, who might it be?" He pulled that gold chain from under his shirt.

Clarence bowed. "The Young Master, sir. Shadow is requesting an audience with you. At your earliest convenience, preferably."

"What did he say he wanted?" He toyed with the ring dangling from it.

"He wishes to renegotiate fund distribution in regard to the Wilhelmshaven Academy Student Council. I'm sure it's important business, sir."

A snort. "So it is," came his caustic sarcasm. He took the Smartphone from Clarence's hands and put it up to his ear. Nothing but silence was exchanged, in that initial moment. "What is this about the Student Council, Shadow? Was there a discrepancy of some kind? I thought I told you to—?"

"F-Forgive me, Father. I lied. I actually wanted to talk to you about something that's been bothering me…."

An annoyed huff. "How dare you hold me up? I have someone meeting me in fifteen minutes, and you've the audacity to lie about business with me?"

"I-It'll take no more than five minutes of your time, Father, I promise. Please…I just want one question answered." Merlot made no response; he took a quick peek at the ring hanging from his finger. "I want to know…where I stand in regard to the Blackswan Guild. Am I really a member until I'm eighteen and free to decide whether I'll want to stay? Just like the fine print says?"

Merlot scowled. "No, Shadow." He ripped the chain right off his neck. "You are a _special_ case. I personally enrolled you, as the beneficiary to the Guild. Your standing has nothing to do with your freedom or coming-of-legal-age; your name is already on record to inherit it. Should you choose not to, that can be considered anticipatory repudiation…a type of abandonment that's fairly difficult to dispute in a court of law, especially in a case like this." A dark smile curled his lips. "Are you sure you want to bog yourself down in meticulous legalities that probably won't sway in your favor?"

"…No, Father. But you've answered my question, though. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry I bothered—"

**Click.**

Nothing more was said. Merlot stood there, in his doorway, while Clarence wondered if everything was alright. _"The little lamb had donned a weasel's pelt…Disgusting."_ The terrier bowed again, taking up his phone, and took a half-step backward. _"He wants out now, eh? Going through the courts would be too painful, even for me…" _Merlot combed his fingers through his spines. Gentle curls bounced as he strode. _"I suppose I can speed up the enrollment process just a tad. But first, this meeting must come to order." _Whipping out a hairclip, Merlot pinched them into an upturned cascade, allowed a trail or two to frame his face, and adjusted his gloves one more time.

Then, he noticed the ring; it ended up on his finger. Another smile, more devious than the one before, crooked upward.

The moon had come and gone in the dreary fog.

_I do, I do – emeregere dal fondo per lottare e poi  
salire in alto più che mai…!  
I do, I do – guardare nel futuro e sorridere  
con una nuova identità…_

It didn't stay long enough to cover the starlight, though. After a long day's work, the students at Wilhelmshaven reconvened for a post-Open House Valentine's Day dance. Punch and hors d'oeuvres were a basic necessity, arranged by the Cordon Bleu Club members from earlier that day. Music was bumping in the background, and the teenagers weren't afraid to get down on the dance floor. Even Bean showed off some exclusive moves, to which his friends cheered. Sweethearts kept to themselves on the sidelines until a ballad played. Careful not to get too cuddly, a chaperone came over to tease them every now and then.

It was strange to see the Co-Presidents not at center-stage. Knuckles, who was DJ-ing, couldn't answer Espio's text—wondering if he'd seen where they skirted off to. "Probably a dark corner somewhere," the echidna joked back. But, at the chameleon's close proximity—and bubbled cheek—Knuckles laughed it off nervously.

The Co-Presidents had skirted off somewhere else, indeed. But to the Academy's front lawn. The fountain could be no spectacle for anyone, due to a February freeze. And its rich alabaster was of no heat or warmth to them. A scarf was shared—striped in red and green. Too late to be Christmas-y, and too early for spring. The toasty cashmere kept the young men together. Shadow had huddled against his boyfriend, almost desperately. But Sonic made sure his hands stayed at his waist, deep in his coat's trenches. Shivering a little together, Sonic wondered where Shadow's mind was.

Especially after talking to his father.

"I told you…"

Sonic's dread had finally claimed his heart. Small tears crystallized ever so slowly.

"I told you. I'm trapped, there's no escape…He won't let me go—He just won't let me go…!"

"It's okay, Shadow." Winter gloves touched the black hedgehog's chin. Frozen ash stained his cheek. Mucus wasn't ashamed to run from his nose. Shadow shook his head, but Sonic stopped him. Understanding skated across a lake of serenity, and brought them into a mutual silence. A more adoring gaze locked onto Sonic; it made him smirk. "Because…neither will I."

Adoring rubies gleamed.

_Fino a quando il sole sorgerà…_

_Rapunzel the White Queen endured the sting of the briars' thorns. Vehement chants bled into white noise. He just kept the sunflower seed close to his heart. The warmth inside it felt like a heartbeat. So soothing, so calm, and reassuring. So quiet. So loving._

_Soon enough, there was no more blood, tears, or bile. The cosmos had collapsed, indeed. The stars had waved goodbye, indeed. But Rapunzel had already fallen asleep._

_ Thus, becoming a Sleeping Beauty._

Shadow's heart melted. Sonic's lips were speaking to him, even in that amorous press. Lady Winter spared them, hoping for a recourse in their love story. Tiniest crystals danced down, like the dreaming stars in the White Queen's universe.

More tears pushed through Shadow and Sonic's eyes.

"_I will never let you go."_

_I do…_

Clarence brought one of the doors open for the guests. Elegance met elegance, as Merlot looked them over. His insides knotted. But his dark-gray eyes gave no hint of weakness or nausea.

Just coldness. Empty, calculating, frigid darkness.

_I do._

_Vermilion ribbons tangled against the White Queen's blurring silhouette. A cocoon soon replaced it; each band flashed with mystical letters. For now came no more suffering, no more pain. He'd been silenced—bound by 99 seals—just like the universe around him._

_ Enveloped in its sable lightlessness, the Beauty slept._

_Hence, the Vermilion Sorcerer's power did begin to take root._

Merlot tapped a finger against his arm. The guests had bowed. But something about it angered him: More mechanical than human, he surmised. Especially, in seeing the Victorian-laced gentleman.

"Very good. You remembered how impatient I can be…Dr. Carrie."

The gentleman he'd addressed was taller and much older than himself, yet a decade behind Clarence, it seemed. Though, the shorter man on his arm said nothing to his blatant disregard of him. As if he were immune to it. Even more suspect—acclimated to it.

Merlot's pomp had been ignored. Clarence took a moment to shut the—

"Damn you!"

**SWACK!**

Merlot snapped. Did the ring have no effect?

_"Épisode III" _Set…

* * *

Jun Yabriel: Happy Valentine's, everyone! I finished this chpt just in time~! Deeper into the story we go, with some good outcomes but really bad aftertastes. Speaking of which, before anyone says anything—yes, the Cordon Bleu manager is a splice of Remy and Linguini from Disney's Ratatouille. Also, as I've stated before, this book will be kind of on the short side, compared to the last one. I want it to be as long as possible without taking too much out of Book III. So if things seem to be going medium-fast, that's why.

A new pair of faces! I wonder what business Merlot had with them...with a reaction like that?

Music Ref: The song performed by Elise is "I do" by Ilaria Graziano, from _Ghost in the Shell [TV]_.


	6. Épisode IV

** Jun Yabriel: **Heyo! This is my late Valentine's Day gift to you, readers! I got stuck on V-Day wknd and pulled some oneshots outta my butt to relax... *sigh* So, I hope you looked at those in lieu of MonCor's update. Anyway, it's here at last, and some more interesting tidbits will be thrown at you—things you may have been curious about; things you hadn't. 50/50 chance, right? Here ya go. Enjoy, and keep the love flowing, guys!

**WARNING: Mild to moderate depiction(s) of violence/abuse, swearing, and full-body nudity ahead.**

**CONTINUE WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode IV"_

Vermilion Terrace brooded in the dying twilight. Stars peeked out, one by one, but the upper floor's curtains shut them out and kept them away. The foyer's rose window glittered dark mosaic across the floor. Grand stairs embraced the antechamber. Past rich oak doors, another room opened up. It was the parlor—marveled by only the most esteemed of houseguests.

Merlot's current visitors were anything but, it seemed. While the master enjoyed a glass of white wine, his butler Clarence wheeled in a cart of courteous offerings: A fine tea set, complete with utensils, sugar, and milk—for a foreigner's palette. Tiny saucers were ready to hold up to a handful of tea cookies, as well. Light, buttery crisps came in degrees of cocoa. It was too elaborate a setup.

Especially to the man recovering on his settee.

"Doctor? Would you be a dear and help Clarence set the table?"

The older hedgehog, after refuting an urge to glare, bowed to Merlot and did just that. Light banter was exchanged between the men, but Merlot had set his sights on the younger man rubbing his cheek.

A bitterness flooded his mind's eye.

_**SWACK!**_

_"How dare you traipse in here without thanking me for my hospitality? Feeble, little worm!"_

_ "Master," the older hedgehog yelped, throwing himself down on his knees. He brought the man closer to him, almost defensively. Emeralds simmered out of a worried leer to a careful glare. "Please show some decorum, Merlot. He isn't as hardy as he was in his youth. It seems you've no patience for him—even at the sight of him…?"_

_ "You're no longer an authority over me, Dr. Carrie, so spare me from your lecture." Merlot combed his fingers through his hair. After a sigh, he seemed to calm down. "Now then…forgive me. Let me welcome you—formally—to Vermilion Terrace, gentlemen." Finally, an icy smile._

A sip passed through the black hedgehog's lips. It sounded so casual.

"How many sugars would you like, Master?"

Contemplating emeralds met those careful ones. A slightly darker hue, especially in the room's relative dimness. Only strategically placed lamps kept the shadows at bay. The man's anxious answer hazed from his throat. "Just two, please."

"Indeed, sir." Hot water careened into the bone china. Lovely lace patterns adorned the set in flavors of white jasmine, plum, and herb.

"Now then. Shall we begin our private conference…?"

* * *

_Night teased with impish cackles. Candlelight seized only the three men's figures. Bright orange flames—amidst haunting laughter—did nothing to settle the ominous atmosphere._

_Coldly, a sneer upturned the Sorcerer's lips: "High Priest of the Aurora."_

* * *

Merlot laid down his glass. "I'll begin by revising a previous statement. Doctor"—the man in question lifted his sights to him—"if you recall, I said that I had an offer to feature your master here in a Mother's Day event at the Opera House." He pulled one leg across the other. "Well…I lied."

Irish-blooded tresses flouncing, the older man's back straightened. "What?"

"Now, I _remise_ my statement by not only admitting to calling you here for nostalgia's sake, but also…to renegotiate our contract."

The younger man's face paled. Prayerful hands shook a little.

"You know the one."

He lost the heart to keep eye contact.

* * *

_The night imps smothered the candlelight. The men disappeared, eaten by the darkness. Smoke trails burned the High Priest's throat. A glimmer of rainbow dew was barely caught._

_The Sorcerer's breath came and went: "The only way to break Sleeping Beauty's spell."_

* * *

Lady Winter lolled in the sky as Sonic walked with Shadow back to the Gymnasium. Melodic trance sat the students down, settling them into a wind-down from the night's excitement. Another round of punch went around. Girls had laughed themselves silly, talking about all kinds of flubs and wardrobe malfunctions. Guys flopped down to combine powers and make a dance-wide game of spin-the-bottle happen. It was overheard by Espio the Chameleon, who went from bubble to bubble to let the girls know what the boys were up to. Some giggled; others made expressions of hopelessness in the idea. A mixed reception, but Espio kept it to himself.

Knuckles had been waiting for the younger Tetrarch members to make their way back into the dance hall. He tapped a finger against his arm, cross and a bit worried. "Where'd they go, man…?" He checked both the stairs and the door.

_Cha-clack._

"Damn, y'all," Knuckles grunted, "Where'd y'all go? We gotta do closings—c'mon!"

"Right." Shadow went on inside and immediately found Espio. While the two made their way elsewhere, Sonic was stopped by Knuckles. After a look of confusion, Knuckles placed something in the hedgehog's grip.

Sincerity filled cool tanzanite eyes. "For you, from our Mamá. Make her proud, Bro."

Understanding flowed from Sonic's hand. All he did was smile. It was perfect.

Once back inside, Sonic and Knuckles caught sight of Shadow and Espio on "center-stage," where the other students sat around them. Some girls had huddled closer to their friends—mostly, of the male variety. Some even held hands. Two in particular clapped for the Tetrarch members, leading their classmates to follow.

Shadow signaled a lull. The applause simmered, and Espio bowed in gratitude. Like always. "Thank you very much for attending our post-Open House Valentine's Day dance, everyone. We, of the Student Council, had been preoccupied with the main event for a whole week, but your pleas did not go unheard—especially by our ever-so-lovely Secretary, Rouge the Bat."—Voracious applause went to the alluring bat-girl, who blew kisses at everyone.—"It was her enthusiasm that pushed this side-event into the limelight, so this couldn't have been done without her. In closing, I'd like to take a moment to thank—?"

Espio had handed Shadow his Smartphone. There was something written in the Chameleon's FreeWrite program. Instead, he took another few moments to look it over, glance at Espio's vaguely sneaky smile, cringe a little, and read it aloud.

"Let's see…? It seems an addendum's been attached to our event schedule." Espio nodded, letting the Tetrarch leader know to proceed. "Okay?" He cleared his throat. "Hmm…? 'As a surprise performance for a special someone. Also, for those who were curious or simply thrown for a loop by Sonic's mysterious…singing talent?' What?"

But Espio started pulling him away from the students' midst, so Vector could put a stool and a microphone stand in their place. A select few hooted in excitement. Girlish screams sounded off, too. Guys scooted away, allowing Espio to pull Shadow down to the floor. There, Shadow only wondered. The chameleon had hooked an arm around his; utter befuddlement took over the leader's face. "What is it? What's gotten into you?" he had to ask, but was shown a silencing finger.

A pair of lights shined down on the new person in the room's middle. The basketball court's center circle provided enough dimension to give the gym a "stage area" vibe for Sonic. There, about to take a seat on the stool, the blue hedgehog stopped, set something down, and went up to the mic.

"Are these too bright for you guys?" A pause. "No? Okay, great. I know I'm handsome, but I'm not blinding." Good-natured laughter made Sonic relax a little more. "Well, this is seriously for the ones who were curious about—_and shocked by_—my singing voice. To tell you the truth, I kept it a secret because I wasn't sure if I was that good or not. But lemme know, after this, if you guys wanna hear more of it, okay?"

"Totally!"

"You bet, we will!"

"Oh wow, you're so awesome—we love you!"

Sonic scratched his head. "Aww~, thanks, guys." Spotting Shadow in the front, he smiled. "Don't worry, Babe, I didn't forget about you. This is for _you,_ more than anything else." He picked up what was awaiting behind him.

A beautiful acoustic guitar, complete with a classic singer's signature, graced Sonic's hands. Tender strums and acute hearing worked together to ensure perfect pitch. Sonic's denim ensemble had returned with the addition of a graphic tee, rocker chains, and those stellar sneakers. Those embellishments weren't a dream anymore. Clever feet tapped out a rhythm he seemed to be looking for. With a conclusive smile, he pulled the mic stand closer to his mouth.

Piko the Nikon—never too far from Amy—clicked away at the wonderful setup.

"Hope you'll hear this, Babe. I know you don't like the attention you get on V-Day, but…this is our last year here. So you understand, right?" He figured Shadow was hiding his face by now. At the hesitant lock between his eyes and his lover's, Sonic chuckled. "It's our last hurrah, you know? So lemme sing a little tune…I've always wanted to sing to you. In the words…I couldn't have put together any better."

Espio bounced excitedly, his arm still locked around Shadow's. Colored lights flashed from above. The winter was temporarily forgotten as a more amorous scene rained down on the students in sparkly, feathery splendor. Girls sighed dreamily; their guys bringing them in closer.

Casual guitar twangs led them through gates Sonic thought to be locked down, their keys swallowed. With Knuckles backing him up, an air of finality washed over the Blue Blur. The effects were impeccable. Now, all that was needed was a spectacular lead.

Clear with a blues-rock rasp, Sonic sang the song of his dreams:

"Oh, you know—  
You know what to say  
Say 'I love you'  
Oh, I think you've gotta know right away,  
'Maybe me, too'…"

_Shadow had never been to a courthouse before. Much less, heard in a trial. He wasn't sure how to conduct himself, so he relied on "poised and polite." The word "subpoena" unnerved him, but he remembered what the significance was. He had to admit, however: Narrating his involvement in the Big Checkmate and recalling Silver's death was very unsettling. His connection to Sonic proved to be a strange one to the judge who heard him. A gentleness had entered his voice when he told her about how his relationship with Sonic began, and he wasn't ashamed to tack on the imminence of their six-year anniversary._

_ Knuckles had a turn, and so did Captain Sonia Russino—promoted to City Police Deputy-Chief, after everything had been resolved. She disclosed the mother-son relationship she shared with Sonic, while Knuckles admitted to mitigating Sonic's occasional flare-ups himself. Why Sonic stayed on the straight-and-narrow was because of those two people. And that path eventually led him back to Shadow. He went from a curious delinquent to an honor student in a 12-year timespan. The judge admitted that she was impressed by his recovery._

_ It led her to rule in Sonic's favor: After a quiet, nonjury deliberation the judge ended the private trial on the note of acquittal._

"You!  
You are a nice, cool breeze in me…  
I feel you blowing in—  
I can feel the sunlight all around me…  
You're shining…"

_ Knuckles pulled Sonic into a brotherly hug. In which the hedgehog bawled. The echidna's childhood memories resurfaced for a moment. They proved that the fretful crybaby he knew, partly raised, and swore on his life he'd protect had never gone. Tears dotted his eyelids, chanting "You good, man. I'm proud of you" into his ear._

_ Sonia pulled both boys unto her bosom and kissed Sonic's forehead. "Oh, thank you, God," she whispered. A motherly warmth braced Sonic familiarly. "You saved my baby…Hoh, __Mam__á __loves you…! _Ti amo—il mio bambino._"_

_ Sonic let go of some tears before looking over to David. He had Shadow by the shoulder, appearing to lead him closer to the group. _

_Charmed by Shadow's shy advance, Sonic gave him a reaffirming smile._

Star- and heart-shaped decals spun about. Knuckles was really feeling the flow, waving his hand to keep the beat. He even dotted Sonic's vocals with some backup commentary—"Like the sun, man" and "Feel the love" were heard the most. But Shadow couldn't believe was he was hearing. Or what he was seeing.

"Oh, can I—  
can I tell you why,  
Why I need you?  
Oh, my life  
you made it a cloudless sky I can fly through…"

—"Jet-set, baby…!"

_Getting back from the trial was as low-key as Deputy Sonia could make it. Surely, an uproar of cheers from within the Academy was bound to assail the Tetrarch Chorus, should any rumors leak out. Low talk had already circulated around the student body; the only thing left was to find out if everything was true._

_ Reluctant to announce anything, Shadow hadn't been sure whether giving Miles the go-ahead was a wise move. Even as he showered._

"You!  
You are a deep, strong wind in me…"

_Thoughts culminated, ruminated, and quickly dissipated upon noticing Sonic's silhouette beyond the curtain. He stood, as if waiting._

_ "Need me to wash your back?" came the sly offer._

_ "I can live without it tonight." Bubbly lather fled from the crook of his neck. "I'm just glad it's all over, now…and that…you're home."_

"I feel you – come on in—  
can you see the sunlight all around me?"

_ Sonic peeked his head in; Shadow jumped._

_ "What was that?"_

_ "Gah, what the hell—!"_

_ "You're glad I'm home, you say?"_

_ "Get out, I'm naked!"_

_ "I can see that."_

_ "Then give my privacy back, moron!"_

_ "Actually, I wanted to shower with you…."_

"You're smiling…"

_ Without much hesitation, Sonic stepped through the curtain and saw a rattled Shadow hiding against the tile and hiding his nether regions. He could only assume there was a massive blush on the other boy's face. He moved in closer, maneuvering past Shadow's natural defenses, and slid his hands along his waistline. A sweetheart's kiss went on his shoulder, and after it a hug. A tiny gasp left the Captain's lips._

_Sonic was right about the blush._

_"Y'know? A while after we started dating, I've considered being with you the same as being 'home'…."_

_"…You have?"_

_"Yep. 'Cause you accepted me. And I'll never forget that." Sonic brought Shadow's hand into his. "I'll always love you for that, too. Even when you act like I'm embarrassing you."_

_A smooth kiss went to Shadow's neck—and psyche. "Huh. Half of the time, it's because you're doing something stupid that embarrasses me."_

_"Like kissing you in the shower?"_

Sonic got up from his stool and slung his guitar around. Knuckles grinned. "Aw man…He gon' do it, son." Still in rhythm, Sonic two-stepped in Shadow's direction. The echidna's spines swayed to the beat. "Aww…Break it down, bruh."

Sensual rocking brought Sonic to a crouch, motioning Shadow to hold out his hands. Gravity reddened the Chorus Captain's face—to the point where the girls sitting near him saw it. They cooed in awe of the romantic gesture, and went in giggle fits when Sonic pecked a kiss on both hands. He went back the same way he came up. A cool boyfriend wink was thrown in, too.

"Too smooth, brother…" the DJ had to throw in.

_Sonic brought Shadow's chin toward him, and they locked lips. Soap made their feet squeak. The shower kept pouring warmer water on them. Silky porcelain cradled the two hedgehogs sinking into the tub. Sonic pulled Shadow on top of him, cradling his thighs, while he reclined against the tub's back. Indoor rain felt like outdoor rain; Sonic couldn't wait for spring. It felt like a good season for him and Shadow. Things would be renewed, revived, and even more beautiful than the years before._

_Sonic's first spring being a Freed Boy, now longer lost in depravity. And, hopefully, a new beginning for him and his lovely Chorus Captain._

_The kiss was sweet. It was bold, but melted like milk chocolate. An overtone of longing took over, as Shadow straddled Sonic. A hot flush showed him in conflict, regarding the abandon of modesty even though they were technically bathing. Sonic chuckled, joking that he could feel the flush going into his neck. He got a low growl in return._

_As well as a shy hug. Arms, streaked in that ever-familiar cherry, encircled his neck._

_"Well, kissing me…isn't stupid." His hot flush flared. "But it is embarrassing sometimes."_

_Sonic smoothed his hands up and down Shadow's waist. He seemed impressed by his flexibility in such cramped quarters. Their members were touching; a dismissive warmth filled in Sonic's own blush. _"I honor you way too much…to think about doing stuff like that." _His smile came back. "Sorry about that. I can't help myself sometimes. It's like you're begging to be kissed…"_

_They locked lips again. It was a profile kiss. A shower kiss. Perfect for a movie scene._

_"Especially when you give me a face like that."_

_The Captain couldn't refute his deputy's statement. He couldn't see his own face, but he correlated Sonic's expression to whenever he gave him "a face like that." It was the kind of a pure love Shadow remembered from his mother. It didn't signal worry or discontent over other things; leaning towards "Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you." It was generous and receptive. A true two-way street. Sort of reincarnated from the maternal understanding and guardianship his mother had. Shadow's eyes moistened; his chin went back into Sonic's crook._

_Sonic took up the washcloth Shadow had dropped. A chuckle. Then, he began scrubbing his back with it. "Heh heh, might as well turn this into a bath."_

Finally came the song's last chorus. This is where Sonic really had to make it count. Knuckles couldn't stop grooving to the beat. "One mo' time, bruh—"

"I feel beautiful when I'm around you  
I'm safe and comfortable  
'cause you are wonderful!  
It feels natural to be around you  
you've made it possible  
you're wonderful…"

The last line echoed in loving and earnest devotion. "You so wonderful, man," the DJ interjected. "You changed this man's life, you know…He feels beautiful…I'm out, y'all. Peace."

Tears rushed down Espio's cheeks. He dabbed them with a handkerchief. And snuggled closer to Shadow, to soothe his soft hiccups. Enamored rubies refused to pull away from the words coming out of Sonic's mouth.

"Happy Valentine's, Shadow. I love you." A thankfulness softened his goofy grin and let tears come down slowly.

A handful of strums concluded the performance.

And the gymnasium's girls raved. Championing them were courageous hollers from the guys. The lights went back to normal; the music faded so gently that Knuckles felt an air of accomplishment, it was so perfect. He pulled off his headphones and looked on at the audience.

Sonic set down his guitar. But he wasn't expecting Shadow to run up and hug him. The Chorus Captain—the most aristocratic, rigid, iron-fisted teenager Sonic had ever known—had thrown himself into his arms. Tears coursing and wailing like the boy from his earlier memories, surely because of the events that'd taken place shortly after the 2nd semester's start. The trial had wracked everyone's nerves, but everything ended well. Sonic wasn't going anywhere, and for that Shadow felt truly thankful.

_Much like Rapunzel, when he saw that stubborn Prince Charming climbing through his window._

Sentiment melted the girls' hearts. Amy would've been crazy—and likely disdained—if she missed that shot of a lifetime. Seeing it in Piko's gallery made her know, for sure now, that the co-Captains were going to get married someday.

Upon seeing a lovers' kiss like theirs, it was impossible for them not to.

_"Épisode IV" _Set…

* * *

Music Ref: The song Sonic performed is a continuation of "You" by Kazami (_Samurai Champloo_) from Book I - Episode VII. The version, in this instance, is the song's "Acoustic Vers."; hence, the inclusion of Sonic playing a guitar.


	7. Épisode V

**Jun Yabriel: **Hey, y'all! Whew~! The deed is done! I'm just as excited about this update as you are! The plot thickens, but in the sickest of ways. Bonus points to you if you figure out what I'm foreshadowing... Also, I might time-skip further ahead, but it depends on where my Muse and I are in my head.

I don't think this chpt is trigger warning-worthy, but please proceed to the end of this chpt with caution. Merlot's mind drops by a few more shades of gray. (And I will **_never_** mean whatever that crackpot E.L. James wrote.) You've been informally warned. Hope you enjoy, anyway!

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode V"_

In the several days that tailed Valentine's Day weekend, a sense of normalcy had returned to Wilhelmshaven Academy. The Primary Division students went back to their daily spoon-feedings of reading, writing, and arithmetic; the Junior High Division took some extra time to simmer down, since the hallways had been flooded with hormonal preteens, red-pink-and-white banners, love letters, cookies, and candy. Love was often celebrated openly in the schools. Since Wilhelmshaven operated much like a charter school, such celebrations were highly encouraged.

Especially now that the High School Division had its exclusive weapon: Shadow the Hedgehog.

The Student Council President started the morning meeting off like he always did. Typical discussions regarding clubs, lunch, and council funds bobbed around the table before settling in a relieved hum. Wave's impeccable reports let him know the remainder of their monies, and whether another fundraiser would be in order. So far, not much had left the Treasurer's coin purse—of which Secretary Rouge and Archivist Miles were glad. Even the Vice-President had to admit how ill-prepared they'd be if it came to pass. He nervously chuckled Shadow's way, but the black hedgehog simply adjusted his tie.

Springtime warmth kissed the students' heads as they went about their school day. Girls giggled as they caught sight of Miles in line for lunch: His size didn't let him see the selections, so Sonic had to lift him up. The fox was ten years old, but hadn't grown an inch. He was still adorable in his school uniform, though—which was the only thing he'd worn to school—with his gold bowtie, purple three-piece suit, and white dress shirt. No one challenged his choice of clothing, even though they wanted to ask why he never bothered wearing normal clothes. Good first impressions, maybe? At this point in the school year, everyone wondered why he still cared.

The only person who knew was his "Big Brother," Sonic the Hedgehog. Even then, he never disclosed the reason unless Miles gave him the okay. He was allowed to share it with his teammates, as a special exception.

"It has something to do with home life," Sonic divulged to them. "His parents want his 'stellar prodigy' image to remain spotless, so he wears his uniform every day. He's representing his family, which is relatively tiny compared to, say, Sally's or Elise's. He wants to make his parents happy, and he promises he's not uncomfortable wearing it." Sonic shrugged. "He says it's actually _really_ comfortable, and makes him look cute to the girls." A wink. "Sneaky little thing…he's already nabbed half the student body's ladies with that getup. He's my little brother, alright!"

Knuckles stifled a snicker. "Yeah, that's for sure." He tapped his fist playfully against Sonic's shoulder.

Espio patted his smile in playful accordance. Gentle citrines veered over to see the squad captain. Amazed by what they saw, the chameleon tugged on Sonic's sleeve.

Emeralds followed a steady point: Shadow's lunch deviated slightly from that day's menu. To go with the standard Tuesday meal of Salisbury steak, potatoes au gratin, and green beans, he selected a super-rare strawberry pudding and pink lemonade. Pink food items; residual effects from a lovebug's bite? It was enough for Knuckles to do a double-take from the tray to the Captain's face. Somewhere in his head, the chameleon happily bounced up and down. Sonic was beaming; Shadow was eating again.

It started the week after Valentine's Day. Had that impromptu solo broken down another wall of ice? It was so sudden, too. It made Sonic's eyes brighten.

A light _ting!_—went the knife and fork in Shadow's hands. His own rubies retreated underneath ebony eyelids. And, as easily and blunt as ever, remarked, "I can feel you all staring at me."

* * *

The school day had ended as quickly as it'd begun. Boys arrived in droves—ready to shed their clothes to don their sportswear. Some had track; others had basketball. Oddly enough, for a school based on academics and fine arts, Wilhelmshaven knew that everyone was different. Students who found themselves deficient in the school's main foci could find solace in the sports curriculum. A recently added track field allowed runners to oppose, and fly like, the wind. Some were out there, probably getting ready for regional tournaments.

On the other hand, Knuckles the Echidna was heading for the Gymnasium. Other students, fellow kickboxers, made their way down ahead of him. He was adjusting the gauze around his ankles and insoles when one of the guys flung himself out of the doorway.

"Gah! Excuse us, C-Captain Shade!"

The coral-haired echidna made her way through, not bothered by the student's apology. In a uniform all her own, her hips swayed past them to take her up the stairs. A couple of them ogled her from the back. Only to be jabbed by an elbow. After an expletive, he noticed his friend's face had paled.

Knuckles was glaring them down to the deepest pits of Hell, it seemed.

Subsequently, the boys clamored inside.

Despite their hurry, the door's impact was soft. A pause of an unknown kind filled the air between both echidnas. Contrasting uniforms of loyal colors stood out against the sandy walls. Flourishing patterns scalloped the floor moldings; each step featured an intricate carving of a flower. Knuckles slipped on his sandals when Shade spoke.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know. It just irks me when I see dudes oglin' chicks like that—especially in front of me."

"Why?"

Knuckles got to his feet. He wasn't sure how to answer for a moment. Then, he figured he'd go on and tell the truth. "Well…it's a childhood thing for me. That's all I saw, and I'm working real hard not to see girls in that light anymore." He took up his bag and shrugged it onto his shoulder. It stood out a bit from his exercise ensemble. "Not that you're not attractive or anything like that. Don't get me wrong, you got curves; but you can't help the way you walk, right?"

Shade placed a hand on her hip. Her purple jumpsuit did fit her in all the right places. Silver racer-stripes outlined her waist, hips, and thighs. They were careful to bring out the back zipper, not clash with it. The Spring Semester heralded fickle weather, but she had adjusted just fine since her suit stopped at her ankles. Anchoring them were white boots, which denoted her "captain" status over her drumline's regular black boots. It could've been because she was a girl, but she also donned a military-style bolero—complete with silver piping, buttons, and a captain's pin. It sparkled under the light at the slight movement. "I suppose. On another note, I hear the Chorus Captain is doing better. Is that so?"

"Yeah. He's eating again. And now that spring is here, he's got some crazy events mapped out…Well, sorta."

"Ah? Like what, if I may?"

"He said something about a joint school dance…similar to the Open Houses, in setup. But it's gonna take place in the Cafeteria, I think…Sorry, I don't know any specifics yet. He said something about inviting kids from the Primary and Junior High Divisions, too, now that I think about it…?"

Suddenly, a blush had blossomed in Shade's cheeks.

"I'm sure new stuff will be announced soon." The red echidna stole a glance at the Drum Corps Captain. And smirked. "Maybe you could invite Cream to Prom—?"

"As a junior guest, I'm sure," huffed the lady-echidna before continuing on up the staircase. But, suddenly, she stopped. "Hey. In the meantime…please protect her."

Her blush had dampened, and apprehension creased her frown lines. Knuckles blinked in confusion, but she had dashed off before he could ask why. In a way, her worry had attached itself to him. And it made him wonder: _"Protect her? From what?"_

* * *

The Embroidery Room was in use. Its patchwork "Needlework in Progress" sign hung on the window, this time around. Inside, that famous Janome worked. Clattering away at a hem, the needle jackhammered a jacket's shell together.

Espio worked solo that afternoon. At his feet, however, was Miles Prower.

In his hands was a stuffed effigy. "…I remember the dolls Silver used to make." He played with it a little while inspecting for missing stitches. "They were really good, too. I kinda wanted one, but always missed my chance to ask. Mainly because I forgot or got pulled aside for something." He poked the needle through a bit clumsily. "Now that…he's gone, his classmates miss his work."

There was nothing Espio could say to that. The sewing machine simply kept going.

"I do, too. So I don't think I'll be as good a doll maker as he was…"

Slowly, the clatters halted. Then, the chameleon reached for his backpack. Tails made a few more whips before half-smiling at his creation. After seeing the aspiring designer swipe at his phone, the fox's smile grew. Just before showing it to him. At Espio's blink, he ended his statement with, "But I can still try, right?" and chuckled.

The upperclassman's heart melted at the sight of it: The boy's first attempt at a miniature companion to Silver's rendition of Sonic. It was crude, rough in places, even with a crooked button eye. The second tail didn't match the swatch for the first. A simple X mark established the Tails doll's mouth. Seeing the expert designer make an intrigued look made Tails smile even bigger.

Suddenly, a teardrop.

Tails blinked. "Espio? What's wrong?"

Cascades raced down. A hand had come up to cover the eighteen-year-old's mouth. Gently, Tails took up his cell phone and read the message he'd written:

"I'm so thankful for my friends. All of you are always there to inspire and encourage me, even when you're in the midst of your own problems. Sonic's acquittal, Shadow's returning health, the closeness I've gained with Knuckles…even your little ode to Silver. I'm so happy right now, I could make a whole outfit!"

Tails' eyes glittered at the message's last bit. On impulse, the fox boy dashed over to the fabrics drawer. "What do you wanna use, Espio? I can get it for ya!" With a gingery pep, he bobbed up and down the cupboards, pointing at different colors and textures for the chameleon to use. Musing together lifted the Senior's spirits. That famous Janome continued to work like magic with those expertly learning fingers. Bits of time snuck by, but Espio and Tails were having too much fun to notice.

Halfway into what looked like a cape, Tails wondered about something Espio mentioned in his message. Something about "gaining closeness" with Knuckles. His thought train railed onto what he'd possibly meant by it.

He had a finger to his chin when Espio grabbed his attention again. The outfit was complete: Mini-Tails had become Galaxy Defender Mini-Tails, with his "Milky Way Cape" and "Intergalactic Traveling Boots." The ten-year-old was amused by Espio's big ideas, as always. But this time, it was stronger than ever.

"Espio…! That's it!"

Mini-Tails' mouth had a couple upturned stitches added to its corners.

"That can be our Prom theme!"

* * *

Stars bespangled the warming night sky. Winter's chill had yet to officially flee, but Sonic could feel a premature steaminess. The new boys' dormitory, Belsen Andiron, had been refurbished from an old library, after all. Apparently, one of the building's main flaws had been the lack of ventilation aside from the outside windows. Stuffiness permeated the halls, clinging to the vaults and woodwork. The scent of old books somewhat irritated the boys, but it was too much of a hassle to open every single window. It also meant opening every single door; the resident assistant had it all at the top of his Spring Break checklist.

For now, a light breeze was allowed in. It was soft enough not to chill Shadow as he changed. Ill-suited underclothes streamlined his rounder edges. The A-line chemise was too elegant for him; obviously, better suited for an adult woman. Something about it was off. Why did his father go to such unrealistic lengths to provide such sleepwear for his son? He could get away with easier—and a bit more tactfully—if he had a daughter. Shadow never understood why Merlot sent him things like this.

To humiliate him, Shadow had guessed. It was peach with cream lace. Even down to the skivvies. A sore huff fizzled out when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, ready for bed?" Sonic had stepped out, in nothing but a towel and bath sandals. Closing it behind him, he added, "You might wanna wait till the steam clears. I kinda got carried away with the hot wa—oh?"

The thought's caboose derailed at the peaches-and-cream lingerie. Unlined cups gave Shadow's chest no truly defining features. A plunging neckline allowed his chest ruff to flare outward. Nothing flattered his waistline more than that chemise's lace sash, with barely enough room to separate the neckline from it. Not to mention, the matching bikini bottoms.

"What…is…that, Babe?"

"Please don't gawk at me."

"No, I mean…?" Sonic walked over slowly to inspect the other hedgehog's nighties. Strangely enough, there was room for his spines to pass through the gown's back. It wasn't warm-looking in the least, and it was too long for its own good. It did make Shadow look rather feminine and elegant, but nothing added up in Sonic's brain.

Taking a hem into his grasp, Sonic had to ask, "Why does your dad keep sending you this kind of stuff? I don't wanna say he has a weird fetish, but…?"

"It's nothing of the sort," Shadow snapped back softly. "If he _really_ wanted me to wear this, he'd asked me to wear it in his presence. As far as I know, my father is straight." Shadow picked at the lace; too fine to be fake. He growled under his breath. "However, he's attached a note to every set I've received, so far."

From within white packaging, Shadow pulled out an envelope. Sonic watched him, seeing ebony fingers danced along the opening to pull out a note. A slip of normal letter paper. No lines. Oddly, no date, address or signature. It stated: "Keep these."

"And that's all." A mild confusion had marked the black hedgehog's face.

Sonic lowered his eyes. "But…why bother? Is he trying to embarrass you or something? I mean, it's not like you're gonna wear them to class, so—!"

"Of course not, you moron! I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"Okay, okay. Easy there, Babe…Jeez." Hesitant gleams gave dimension to Sonic's chuckle.

The clock's cerulean digits heralded the new time. Time seemed to pass slowly for the Senior Class Valedictorian. Sonic had longed changed into something comfortable, and made his way to the top bunk. Trusty oak separated the boys, as in most of the dorms. Shadow counted the panels' grains instead of sheep. He'd reached 127 before his mind wandered.

Their window was still open. A chill was coming in.

"Sonic?"

Snoozing, the Blue Blur's ear twitched to the call. He rolled over. "…Yeah?" he replied, too drowsily for Shadow's certainty.

Shadow shut his eyes. "Could you…get out of bed for a second?"

Sonic's ears swiveled forward, curiosity piqued. Sleepy eyes blinked, just-as-sleepy gears turning in his head. He sat up a bit. "Huh? Umm…okay?"

"After that…" No, tears, don't fall. "Could you come and…sleep beside me?"

* * *

Lady Winter was antsy throughout the night. She darted back and forth between a pair of locations. Wilhelmshaven students slept soundly, for the most part. The girls slept like beauties, while the boys dozed off to snore.

More over into the morning, the City rose with the sun. Storefronts welcomed early-bird customers, while taller businesses took digital headcounts of all their employees. Schoolchildren awaited for buses, others linked hands with parents rushing to their cars. Cream the Rabbit held her doll close to her chest. Spring was coming soon, so she was going to miss her favorite scarf. She looked up at her mother and smiled.

"School bus, school bus, we're waiting on the school bus~! School bus, school bus, Mommy and me~!"

The only vehicle Mrs. Rabbit had belonged to her late husband. As a self-employed stay-at-home mother, she didn't feel the need to drive. It was a prized possession, and she couldn't find it within herself to sell it. It remained in the garage—nestled away from the public eye. It was a beautifully quaint Chevrolet Camaro from an era before computers. Strangely, it sported an unusual reddish-chocolate exterior with smooth caramel shades on the interior. Just as easily it was nicknamed "Snickers" before it even existed. It always shined when her then-boyfriend rode around in it. It was a gift from his grandpappy, he whispered to her one night.

It had become a symbol of their marriage, in a way: He proposed to her next to that car, drove to their honeymoon in that car, and rushed to the delivery room—in that car.

But now, it sat like an old dog counting on its master's return. Vanilla had become too sad to even look at it. It'd gone into the garage one day, and never came out. So, she took little Cream everywhere on foot. The bus was quite a learning experience, too, and she even made a friend on it. Walking did a number on Vanilla, but she'd been walking for most of her life. She wanted to be sure Cream had strong legs, just like hers.

For now, the bus stop was just up the street from their townhouse. Cream bounced up and down, excited for school. Something new was happening that day, apparently, she'd told her mother. "Big kids from the High School are gonna put on a puppet show! Miles will be there, too! Yay!"

"That's wonderful, how nice of them," Vanilla cheered with her.

"Yeah! Miles says that it was his idea, but he had to get…purr-mis-shun…from his boss—after that, he said 'We're greenlit' with a _big_ smile, and now we get to see it!"

"Oh! What a smart and sweet boy Miles is." She knelt down to adjust Cream's scarf. "Now, I want you to have fun today, and enjoy that puppet show. I wanna know what happens in it, so remember as much as you can, okay?"

"Okeydokey!"

"Good girl."

"Yay! Puppet show from big kids, little kids are hap-py! Hap-py, hap-py—are kids like me!"

The song went on, cheerful and light, with the little rabbit bouncing up and down, clapping her hands, and spinning her doll around. Vanilla took a look at her watch. Any minute now, the bus would arrive. Somehow, her memory went back to Merlot's visit and Cream's invitation to the Blackswan Guild's Protégé Program.

A familiar quiver, and the lady-rabbit nibbled on her lip. The pamphlet was far away from her, but the swan's unsettling pair of eyes still loomed over her.

* * *

Vermilion Terrace had awakened just before the sun. Its master, Merlot, was up and about already. Pewters glazed as they scanned through the daily newspaper's "Finance" column. Stocks looked healthy so far, so another investment call was in order. He sipped Bergamot tea and nibbled at a buttery croissant, grapes, and a fried egg duo.

At a beckon, his multipurpose aide Clarence crossed the dining hall. Atop a sideward parlor, his master raised his eyes to the smell of tea. Carefully, the terrier refilled his cup.

"Thank you," came a soft parcel of gratitude.

"Of course, Master." Beside him, there was a silver cart. Double-tiered and masterfully crafted, it was a champion of multiple loads. Three more meals were contained in aristocratic platters. Even a post-breakfast dessert was featured.

"Clarence? Be a dear and take those meals upstairs, will you?"

"Yes, sir. Right away—?"

"Also…have Dr. Carrie assist you, when the need arises." A rather terse shake snapped the newspaper out of its fold. Those same hands took a swipe of saliva and tenderly flipped the page.

Clarence picked up on it. But said nothing in rebuttal. He simply bowed and wheeled the cart out of the room. The grand doors shut behind him. Merlot was left alone. He basked in the guarded sunlight for a moment before closing the newspaper. Then, he reached into his blazer's pocket.

Out of it came his Smartphone.

Lady Winter was leaving an unruly chill this year. Snow sprites made mischief with the flowers that wanted to bloom. Trees were eager to unfurl their leaves and make covers before the upcoming summer. Clarence remembered that the fireplace needed a spring cleaning, so he went to check on it. To his surprise, it had been doused, scoured, and restocked with firewood.

Wiping sweat from his brow was that middle-aged man from before.

Clarence smiled in a halfhearted way. "Forgive me, but I'm sure my master appreciates the labor you're putting in during your stay. I hope it allows time to pass at a decent pace for you…Bernard."

Pleased by the old terrier's thoughtful gesture, the auburn-haired hedgehog took the face towel. From the looks of it, the hedgehog seemed better built than he appeared. Physically, he rivaled men half his age—having chopped wood earlier that morning. Fairly long tresses had been pulled in a ponytail. Sweat dampened his shirt, despite missing two buttons. Work boots made the trek a tad easier. His trousers allowed freer movement as he scrubbed away at the hearth. He never dreamt he'd chop wood again; he hadn't done so in decades.

But now, the man—Bernard—had to bury that frustration. Not because the task was grueling, but because the person giving the order was dreadful. He sighed roughly.

"Thank you, Clarence." The hedgehog's voice was deep, almost husky.

"Anything for an old friend."

The terrier's sweet smile put the hedgehog's heart at ease.

"Here. These meals are for myself, you, and your master. I hope these dishes will appeal to your individual palettes. My master seeks variety in his daily meals, hence his sense of 'pickiness', so to speak. Would you help me deliver them, please? That way, we'll all eat together…"

Up on the next floor was one room in particular. It held the newcomer, and the well-established bane to Merlot's ego. Exuding a more modern Victorian vibe, the ensemble consisted of a corset coat, high-waist slacks, and lace-up boots. Pinstripes authenticated a businessman's three-piece. The vest rested on a chair. Morning rays gleamed; it beamed through a pair of reading glasses on the bedside table.

Then—at long last—the first sign of spring: Robins.

He awoke to a mother's tweets. Others around her sang to their neighbors. Dewy eyes veered back and forth in confusion.

"Agh…Where…?"

They looked over the bed. Its sheets looked and felt royal.

"This isn't my bedroom. Did I not go home…?"

One hand went up to the hedgehog's forehead. A migraine had stormed away, but it left remnants in its wake. Pounding stomps slammed against his temples. He forced a groan. Somehow, he could smell eggs and bacon. "Breakfast…? It's morning, then…" he grumbled, at a loss for an explanation. He remembered it being dark as he delved back into his memory. He recalled Merlot slapping him across the face. Serving refreshments. Chastising him. Insulting him.

Framing a mysterious gap, it jumped from all that to awakening in bed.

Merlot's house guest craned his legs over the edge of the bed. Fanciful drapes were hoisted away from each side—as if to suit a princess, at best. He spotted those slacks and boots, and the coat and vest scattered around the room. Closest to him was that bedside table. And, on it, those glasses.

With gentle hands he slid a finger over the frames. They took them up, and he inspected them. "These are Bernard's glasses…? But where did he go?"

_Knock, knock, knock…_

His ears perked. His eyes focused on the door a few strides away.

"Master? Are you awake?"

"Yes, Bernard, I am."

"Are you well this morning, sir?"

A light surprise brought on a matching smile. "Oh? Is Mr. Clarence with you? Please come in. I seem to have a splitting headache."

Both men did as they were asked. The hedgehog and the terrier brought in the platters. Expert handling made the task a whimsy to watch. Their hands worked like magic. Delicious meals had appeared from under silver covers. Best silverware was set. Glassware brimmed with orange juice; in the younger man's case, apple. A clean napkin went across his lap, to which he clapped lightly.

"Let us eat," Clarence chimed in. "It's good to be amongst friends. I'm so happy to eat with you two, it could bring tears to this humble old man's eyes." A good-natured chortle leapt from his throat.

"It's always been a pleasure, sir," Bernard insisted. "Now, let's eat. So that I may give you your medicine, Master."

A shyness had entered the younger hedgehog's smile. "Don't worry, Bernard. I'll be alright. Just…eat _with_ us." He'd lowered the other man's hand. A mouthful of egg dangled from the fork. "Okay?"

His sweet countenance could not be resisted. It made the middle-aged man think back. After a defeated sigh, he bowed his head. "Of course. Anything for you, sir." He'd set down the fork, but it was swiftly taken up and into his master's mouth. A more-than-mild shock overtook his features briefly before the master blinked at him curiously.

"What is it? I haven't forgotten how to feed myself, you know. Don't look so surprised! You're embarrassing me…!"

Back downstairs, Merlot's breakfast had gone. That post-breakfast dessert, as well. The newspaper had been read through. No highlights or notable updates. Some reviews about a movie premiere, and news on a local high school scheduling efforts to uplift spirits in the City's youth. The ongoing investigation regarding Northeaster Heights had finally concluded. The main suspect was confirmed dead, and the warzone condemned. It was the worst event in recent history. Many young people lost their lives in its midst. In the strangest way, it intrigued Merlot.

A broken soul killed by a broken dream, according to a half-involved eyewitness.

The story was no longer a front-page splash. But the names he'd found throughout it intrigued him even more.

He stole a peek at his Smartphone: One app icon looked serious and straight-laced, bearing a triple-starred shield within a red octagon. He tapped it softly. It read:

_Initializing…_

Soon enough, an indicator appeared in the lower-right corner of the touchscreen. It flashed:

**Camera 8**

**[Chamomile]**

The indoor microphone picked up sound. Voices. Movement. The men upstairs talked, chatting amongst themselves. They even smiled at one another. Clarence joked about things that happened in the past, where his guests could share and indulge with him. In truth, Clarence had grown lonely over the time he'd spent with Merlot. The butler was 71 years old, technically retired, and a fellow widower. Although, he'd lost two wives to Merlot's one. The Guild CEO had a soft spot for spouses separated by death.

In watching them commune, Merlot corrected himself. It wasn't as soft as he'd made it out to be. He was fascinated by the sensation described as "losing half a soul." It was a captivating way to give life to such a feeling. A deep-seated dread. A heartrending loss. Nothing short of one's own miserable death. Merlot was drawn to such stories. Bizarrely enthralled by them. Like page-turning thrillers, he wanted to know how the widow lived, day by day, since such an event. How does one survive a loss of that magnitude? Where is the light at the end of the tunnel? How did it go out? Or how did it not? Survival stories—in an emotional sense. It was a source of excitement for Merlot.

Almost to the point of romanticism. Even worse, a heightening grade of paraphilia.

That young man's smile aggravated Merlot. His countenance alone was a personal bane.

Enough to shatter a teacup.

"You _dare_ show me grace, indifference, even joy…though I've given you nothing but grief? Little fool." Merlot snarled. Then, transformed into a wicked grin. "If you show me mercy, then I'll give you Hell."

Names in the concluded investigated were highlighted in sharp orange. One of them was "Shadow the Hedgehog."

Blackening charcoals swirled as a maniacal bog. "The worst Hell, its Ninth Circle, is where I will send you. This time, you _will_ _not_ escape. I'll make you cower before the Devil himself, destroy you from the inside out, and watch you bleed from every orifice in your body…to the point where not even your precious _'God'_ will come and save you."

_"Épisode V" _Set…


	8. Peacock Eyes' Caesura, I

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"The Black Swan Father: Peacock Eyes I"_

_"Black as pitch, pale as sin:  
__Let me look into your surface grim…  
__Let me peer over my cauldron's brim,  
__Let me see whose next pelt I'll skin…"_

_A masterful incantation filled the night-steeped chamber. It sang to the feather glowing between his fingers. Lightless virtue shimmering along the feather's spine, bristling out each fiber, before falling towards the vaporous surface. An evil aurora wafted through and through; a dying spirit vanished in its midst._

_ The Sorcerer awaited a sign. Greenish, purplish, bluish trails made no sound or show. Toxic aromas went ignored. The man's soul, so steeped in malice, was no longer affected. The feather's eyespot glittered. Then, turned to ash. In its place, a face or two appeared._

"Ah, so that girl is next…."

Waiting at the Rabbit residence's door was Shade the Echidna. She came in a casual two-piece, never deviating from her subconscious pride in her school colors. The vest looked slimming; her shorts cut off just below her knees. The weekend looked bright. Out came little Cream to brighten it all the more. Her mother hugged Shade, and off they went. Cream skipped in the direction of a park, while Vanilla and Shade chatted amongst themselves.

"I see. Her record is clean, relatively. Her GPA is worthy of recognition, as are her grades and drumline prowess. Not from a well-off family, but she takes pride in her attendance at the Academy." A light tap, and the information was dismissed. Rippling graphics yielded a digital clock-face. _Tick, tick, tick…_

"She's been projected to receive the rank of 11 in her class. I applaud her for coming so close…"

A few numbers, pecked out. A few calls, made. Some smooth talk, some reconsideration. Confirmations and altered plans. Suddenly, one more made it to the Academy Principal's office. The conversation darkened. An ultimatum had passed. A reminder was given: Rapunzel was losing power by each growing day. There was no resistance. There was no choice. But there was silence on the Sorcerer's end.

"And yet, having so far to fall."

_One of Rapunzel's seals shredded. It fluttered in the chamber's darkness. It wobbled, careened, and even hesitated towards the Sorcerer. No matter how aimless, it couldn't resist his will._

_ The power surged. An incredibly fleeting, but nearly orgasmic bolt from an emotion he'd never known. "This power…This power must be mine. I must unlock this ring's power, and make it bend to my will! Alas…it seems to have a will of its own."_

_ There are so many days left. So many seals left to absorb. With so little time and dwindling patience, the Sorcerer wrenched another handful of peacock feathers._

_ Blood-tinged, auroral plumes._

_ "This power…It _will_ be mine!"_

_"His First Peacock Eyes" _Set…


	9. Épisode VI, Premier Arc

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode VI" – Premier Arc_

The night was familiar and grand. It was also clear. Starry. Dreamy romance silver-lined Wilhelmshaven Academy's entrance. Twirled ribbons and star-shaped balloons screamed galactic adventure. A hand-decorated banner welcomed the incoming guests to "Wilhelmshaven Academy's 1st Annual Interstellar Promenade"—complete with planets, comets and stars. The building's already tall lancets added to the atmosphere. Even the ushers were clad like alien butlers; some went as far as dyeing their fur, putting in contacts, adding appendages, and wearing masks. A handful of ballroom ladies were splashed in body glitter; their gentlemen donned horns, masks, goggles, and miscellaneous otherworldly features.

A pair that stood out was the Student Council's Secretary Rouge and Treasurer Wave. Rouge took it upon herself to raid her jewelry boxes for that night alone. Gold medallions, bangles, encrusted necklaces—the full works. Her fortune teller-inspired dress came with a gold-bordered shawl, overskirt, and gown. Sleek elegance featured a plunging backline, for her wings, and thigh-high slits to show off her curvaceous legs. Stockings were anchored by gold anklets; mystical bracelets clinked at her wrists. Her cleavage cradled a queen's jewel—albeit a costume one. Clip-on earrings studded her earlobes.

Wave, on the other hand, had arrived at her side merely as a contrast to her. Stoic and strict, she came in an imperial uniform. Going against traditions she donned a captain's coat, but it was a clever K-line cut with a stiff collar and undulating hems. Her white gloves pulled it all together; her black ankle boots shied under her wide slacks. She didn't wear a hat, but a couple badges made her look all the more convincing.

Rouge eyeballed her outfit up, and down, and up again. Blinking, "Jeez, Wave. You look even stiffer than usual. This is our last Prom night! Can't you, at least, _look_ like you're gonna have fun?"

Her lemon-tinted glasses flashed a bit dangerously. "I know what I'm here for, Rouge. If I had any say, I'd be at the dorm right now."

"Aww~!" the bat-girl whined.

"My place is behind the ticket booth. I am to tabulate the number of attendee tickets and record it, so that I may calculate the monies made on our account. As a Council-funded event, it's important to keep track of how many paid to get in here."

"I know all of _that,_ silly~! I was just hoping you'd squeeze some fun into that humdrum business of yours." After flashing out an appropriately laced fan, she huffed, "I'll leave you to your work then, Commander Treasurer. I'll have to mingle with the party guests _without_ you…Wah~!" Her whine came on the heel of a blown kiss. Then, she sashayed off towards the refreshments table.

Unamused, Wave returned the huff and made her way back to the main entrance.

Amy caught some good pictures before the Cafeteria lights started to dim. She snapped at the incredible detail and thoughtfulness that went into the displays. The center altar was made up in a dazzlingly foreshadowing display. She giggled, making her way around it.

"Planet" tables were named, and homeworld-themed ensembles crowded around them. At "Planet Marmolim," magic users and psychics gathered. Sunset colors and golds went into the girls' wardrobes, while one of the guys had been designated the Planet's "Chief Mage" and walked with a staff. She had to get a picture of his noble stance.

"Oh! Your costume is so pretty!" Amy squealed.

"Hee hee, thanks," an appreciative upperclassman replied sweetly.

Amy Rose was in love with the flower corsages that were clipped into the upperclassman's hair. She was sitting at a Planet table named "Green Gate". Pink blooms adorned each side, right beside her ears, with adorable ribbons trailing down. Her evening bolero was a stylish avocado with sunburst trimming. Her dress's hanky hemline made it look like flower petals. Her slippers looked darling, as well as comfortable. Amy couldn't resist snapping away—with her permission, of course.

Adept designer Espio addressed Tails's "Galaxy Defender" suit's final touches before letting him out into the Cafeteria. In a superhero's formal, Tails couldn't wait to be unleashed unto the dance floor. He sported a captain's suit, this time. His cropped jacket was double-breasted with chiefly buttons, and his superhero gloves were trimmed in gold. His shoes were simple white Oxfords, in order not to throw off his red slacks too much. His ultra-cool sunglasses were out-of-this-world.

Espio's demure swordmaster outfit was the marriage between a samurai and a ninja. Unwilling to favor one over the other, he incorporated major icons from both uniforms: The torso was purposely made larger than usual, so he could make room for an elbow to fit inside. Looped at his waist was a scabbard, holding a fake sword. The samurai _gi_ bore a custom-made "clan" symbol to make it seem authentic. Hunter-green _hakama_ hung all the way to his ankles. Underneath was a clever pair of _zori_ and _geta_. The _gi_'s right sleeve had been cut away and refashioned into a ninja scarf; there to replace it was a fishnet armwarmer.

Careful fingers stitched on a final button for Tails. Espio nestled his sewing kit into a turtle-themed satchel, drew it shut, and smiled.

"Heh heh! I look like a miniature of Sonic! Yeah!" the boy cheered, sticking out his chest to look braver.

Espio patted his lips to denote giggling. To it, the junior emcee scratched the back of his head.

As the event's DJ, Knuckles had passed the baton to the Filmography student, Ray the Flying Squirrel. As part of his curriculum, Ray had to know how to work with music and its intricacies. Knuckles figured it'd be good practice and give him time to perform—and actually enjoy the party a little for a while. "I'm countin' on you, man," he left those parting words with Ray. Ray saluted coolly, grinning. "You sure can," the underclassman tagged on.

Knuckles reunited with Tails and Espio. Tails's eyes sparkled at how rough-and-tough Knuckles's costume was: Anybody who challenged this brutish monk would be walking into their grave. Spiked bracers and rugged fabrics blended to create a persona Knuckles always figured he had. Espio thought a more tattered _gi_ would be a good counterbalance for his own. He had originally imagined it in dark-green, but Knuckles favored a dark plum. Sports tape guarded his wrists and ankles. One weekend, when he and Espio went "seamstress shopping," they were pulled into a half-price sale at a shoe store. That was where Espio found martial arts slippers—perfect in every way, right down to Knuckles's shoe size. The trial run was a success, thus yielding a riper fruit. Knuckles looked, and felt, like a Kung-Fu master.

_"Not too tight, not too loose," Knuckles had evaluated one of the days prior, "It's actually real comfortable. Thanks, Espio…"_

Thinking back on it made a small blush creep across the chameleon's face. Tails noticed shortly before the echidna drew his attention to a few more incoming guests.

Mila Ricosa made an appearance alongside her close-knit friends. So did the Verdinan Twins, Rylan and Dylan.

Sadly, the Princess Trio—Blaze, Salina, and Elise—critiqued and ridiculed for their entrance. Although, the Wilhelmshaven Prima found it extremely difficult to say anything bad about the Primary Division guest.

Little Cream was in the arms of none other than Drum Corps Captain Shade. The 3rd grader had a classic's moon princess gown, a bold sweetheart ribbon on one ear and "glass" slippers on her feet. Tiny evening gloves made her look royal. Light blush and lip gloss were added to highlight her face. Her bright mahogany eyes readjusted to the dimness, but she locked eyes with Shade.

"Do I look pretty, Miss Shade?" she asked, unsure of herself.

Shade's blush had returned, but her voice never quavered. "I think you are. There's no way anyone would disagree."

A knight of sorts, Shade's outfit suited her. While still authoritative, she couldn't pass up the one and only chance to express her femininity. Despite the jacket's mandarin collar and knee-high boots Shade wore a jumper reminiscent to the Academy's uniform. The belted one-piece came in her best color, aubergine. A head-wrap was a much darker pink than Cream's pastel. There to balance it out was her corsage pin.

As they headed for a Planet table, Tails couldn't take his eyes off Cream. Wide blinks didn't expect Shade, in all of her terseness, to attend Prom, let alone invite someone to come with her. As the youngest guest, Cream would be personally chaperoned by her. _"She'd make a pretty Prom Queen…one day."_ Tails twiddled his thumbs, beaming his eyes down at his shoes.

"Yo, Tails. Ain't it time for the commencement ceremony?"

Tails gasped. Espio crouched down and showed him his phone: It read 6:59. "Gah! Oh my gosh, you're right! I've gotta get up there!"

It was time: The Prom was to officially begin. Present to address the audience was Vector the Crocodile, but a strange skit ensued.

"Bwa ha ha hah!" The croc took a moment to utilize his dark lordly cape. Flaring it, he guffawed just like an evil interstellar dictator. "Hark, tremble—fear me! You are my prisoners, and I your ruler! You've gathered like sheep into my greatest trap ever conceived! Behold!"—The stage lights flashed to life, as well as the tables' centerpieces. They flickered in alarming red—"Welcome to…the Twilight Cage. Your planets are mine to rule, now. You've no resistance—'tis futile! _This_ is where you will be eternally imprisoned, laboring for none other than the almighty conqueror, Vector Crisis! Gyah ha hah!"

Cream shivered in Shade's arms. A tiny half-smile crooked one corner. "Don't be afraid, Cream. It's just a play. Even so…I'll protect you, okay?"

The little girl showed her teary eyes before nodding, "Okay…" and clinging to Shade. Another blush splashed across her cheeks.

"Not so fast, Vector Crisis!"

The entrance was perfect: Just then, the tables' red centerpieces switched to white. Cameo panels flashed to life from four corners around the stage. Vector reacted accordingly by flaring his cape over his aghast expression. "Gah! It can't be—?!"

"It is I!" A fully costumed Tails ran up and met Vector in a deadlock. He aimed a laser blaster at Vector. Coolly, he pushed his sunglasses upward. "Sworn protector and undefeated battler of the cosmos, I am Galaxy Defender Tails! I'm here to crush your plans, Vector Crisis!"

"You _dare_ to defy me?! You've no army, no friends to aid you!" Showing a grand and sinister gesture, Vector's cape flared once more. "This endeavor will only send you to an early grave! Wah ha ha hah!"

But Tails didn't loosen his aim. "You let these innocent emissaries go, Vector Crisis! They're critical to the balance of the Interstellar Life Cycle! These beautiful maidens and powerful kings are the crux to this universe—if you horde them here, the solar systems in this galaxy will collapse!"

Such an in-depth storyline put the Prom guests in the spotlight. The "Green Gate" queen's eyes sparkled a little. "Marmolim's" Chief Mage grappled his staff, nodding at Tails. Some partygoers had rallied together to yell out, "Save us, Galaxy Defender! You're our only hope!"

"Not to worry!" Suddenly, Tails went on the defensive. Withdrawing his laser gun, he transmitted a message into his headset's microphone. "I'm not alone in this endeavor! In fact, I've made some unexpected friends…!"

Over the room's speakers played an unbelievably credible message, "Pan-Sensory Detection System, Disengaged."

Enough to make Vector gasp out loud. "No! How can this be?! There's only _one_ other person who possesses a Nocturnus Key—!"

Tails pointed across the stage. "That's right, Vector Crisis! Behold!"

Standing perfectly still the entire while, the four silhouettes finally moved. The "hostages" rallied to applaud their saviors as Tails revealed them one-by-one. First to step up to the stage was the one responsible for ensuring everyone's safety.

Purely shocked, Vector gawked. "D-D-Decurion Espio Nage?!"

Espio stood brave and tall for the audience. A relatively serious glower had taken over his normally sweet countenance. "In the flesh!" Tails threw in, to which the chameleon nodded.

Next to arrive was the out-of-breath brawler who'd fought against his own troops in order to thwart his boss's plans.

Vector gasped again. "No! No, not you—Praetorian Knuckles Sledgehand!"

"I wasn't diggin' the way you were runnin' things, anyways," the echidna adlibbed over his cracking knuckles.

"Huh?!"

Then, from the third panel, came a red streak. Fast, agile, like a nighttime breeze. It was the Galaxy Defender's "big brother"—donning a captain-red suit, a pair of shades, and studded biker gloves. Sleek boot soles made a tiny squeak. The coolest hand went on Tails's shoulder; the boy's eyes gleamed with admiration.

"Bwah~! You, too?!" Vector pointed frantically. "High Praetorian Sonic Hypercut?!"

"Your dreams of terror end here, Crisis," Sonic announced, just like a main protagonist would. He motioned a thumbs-down at Vector. "And _you're_ the one who's gonna be stuck here instead!"

Grinding his teeth, Vector snarled. Then, another nasty plot was hatched. A bit maniacally, he declared, "No matter. You've played into my trap as well, my legionnaires…for it will seal _all_ your fates!" Evil laughter echoed across the Cafeteria vaults. The Prom guests shivered. It was so convincing that Salina and Elise clung to each other. Cream began to sniffle, but Shade was there to hold her close.

"I've designed this cage so that no soul will escape! The Twilight Cage has a secondary purpose, you see. I've made it so that if Plan A fails, Plan B will take its place…!"

Everyone gasped. "Wait," Tails cried, "You don't mean…?!"

"Indeed, Galaxy Defender…! Be one with those traitors, _all of you,_ in the lightless pit of a black hole! My Twilight Cage will collapse to become…the Twilight Vacuum! Mwah ha ha ha hah!"

_Onore o harahara hana ni tatoete chirinuru o…_

"Oh no!" Sonic snarled.

"Damn…!" Knuckles cursed under his breath. "He knew about our coup, eh?"

Some of the audience played the part and wailed in fear. "Oh no, what'll we do?"—"I don't wanna die like this!"—"Save us _please,_ Galaxy Defender! You _really_ are our only hope!"

The tables' centerpieces turned red, but this time whirled about like ambulance lights. The atmosphere was uncannily scary. The stage lights waved back and forth to add to it all. A siren noise blared in the background. "Initiating 'Twilight Supernova.' Main Power and Auxiliary Battery levels, increasing to 39%…40%…41%…"

"What the—He's planning to blow up his own flagship?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We can't stop that!" Tails cried.

"Nor can we escape it." Knuckles and Espio reunited with their coconspirators. The sting of utter defeat twisted their scowls.

"No…I won't let it end this way!" the fox let out a passionate cry of defiance.

"Neither will I."

A voice. It was calm, despite the atmosphere. The Prom-goers were mystified by how serene it sounded. The girls let go of their bated breaths. The guys looked around, but remembered that the final silhouette still hadn't moved. Nonetheless, they knew who it was.

One more message played: "Command System Override: Protocol 279 Expropriator."

_Click, clack…_

"Operation 'Twilight Vacuum' Negated."

_Click, clack…Click._

"Digital Signature Verified. Identification Code: Procurator Shadow Veil."

The emergency died down. A more melancholic mood washed over. Shadow entered the scene like a goddess. Outer space trained after his elevated stride, red and white stars glittering with each step. A chiefly collar stood no higher than his cheekbones; cascades bowed around him. There was a crimson horn on each shoulder. Smooth velvet widened as it fell down both arms, forming beautiful bells at the wrists. His chest was completely closed, but a satin bib simulated it just fine. Fading tones of red, black, white, and gold defined certain traits for the alien Shadow was portraying.

He brought a hand up to his chest. A sorrowful look overtook his features.

Very convincing. The girls sighed under the admissions both Vector and Shadow doled out.

Enraged, Vector snapped, "What is the meaning of this? You dare defy me, as well?! I'm sure your father will claim your head for this insolence! The treatise between the Crogg and the Black Arms is null and void because of you!"

"The treatise never bore any meaning, anyway, Vector Crisis," Shadow shot him down and kept firing. "Your homeworld had ulterior motives underneath the treatise's mask. We'd reached an armistice, only for you to attempt a raid on our munitions, and nullify everything to win the war. These other planets are neutral, but lie between our sectors of dominance…You thought kidnapping their emissaries would lure the Black Arms out of hiding, since we…?" Shadow shook his head. "No. Since Father wishes to seize them for their territories and resources."

"Nonsense!" Vector threw a comical nervousness into his next few lines. "I-I wasn't gonna go _that_ far. I mean, you Black Arms soldiers do have shiny, new weapons in your fleets, but—?!"

"Your ulterior motive was indeed to steal our weapons and use them against us in our struggle. These 'Twilight' plans were knee-jerk reactions, in case something in your calculations went awry. Namely, myself." Bluish-white lights glowed around the room. It mellowed the atmosphere further, calmed the audience, and soothed away Cream's worries. She smiled at Shadow. "I will go against Father's wishes and set these people free. The Galaxy Defender has given me a change of heart. I won't stand for this. Your flagship…is mine, Vector Crisis." He threw out a commanding hand. "My first order, as Expropriator, is…restrain him. Sledgehand."

"You've got it!" Knuckles pumped his fists and showed some mock-battle moves before finalizing the knot on Vector's tie. The ex-conqueror growled at the Praetorian tapping his fists together.

"Return the Auxiliary Batteries' output to nominal levels, and increase the Main Engine's thrusters to 75%. Plot a course for Planet Earth. Determine its coordinates, then activate the flagship's Warp Drive. I'm counting on you, Nage."

After a deeply respectful bow, Espio ran over to tinker with pantomimed cranks, pull levers, and press buttons. Meanwhile, the Procurator issued another order of business.

"Hypercut. See to the wounded, and have them pledge loyalty to the Black Arms. As the Grand Marshal's firstborn, their pledge will be validated."

"Showing mercy to the weak isn't your style, but I like it on you." Sonic winked. "It suits you."

"Nonsense," Shadow scoffed, putting a hand on his hip.

_Omoi ga harahara mau yue ni…_

Watching Sonic get to work made Tails's heart smile. He was astounded by the double-cross Shadow had pulled off, as a given protagonist would from an antihero. Although, disobeying the Grand Marshal's order would earn Shadow a one-way ticket to the guillotine. To risk it meant Shadow had hidden agendas and perhaps a trump card. Tails had to wonder as the elegant alien supervised everyone's progress.

"Procurator?"

Shadow glanced down at Tails. "Yes?"

_Watashi wa mayoi o kinjite…!_

"Did I…really contribute to you changing your mind about this? I mean…your father's a pretty terrifying commander. Going against his military strategy like this is technically a triple cross. Are you gonna be alright?"

Looking into the fox boy's bright-blue eyes was like a hug from the inside. Somewhere in Shadow's heart he'd been pierced by a sudden wave of emotion. A dither fluttered between himself and his role, but he was able to answer Tails. In one graceful glide Shadow knelt in front of Tails, bowed his head, and put his hand over his heart.

"I'm sure I will be. Now that…I've allied myself with such influential individuals."

_Mugen no kairou yori umareta…_

Tails smiled, as if he'd gotten the best birthday present ever. Even though it was going to be April soon. "Okay! Let's take it a step further!" He threw out an open palm. "Let's be friends!"

A question mark thundered over Shadow's head. To Tails's chuckle, he let out a tiny huff. He returned the gesture, then accepted the terms. "Friends…?" the Procurator brooded, getting back up to stand. "You Earthlings are…fascinating creatures."

A droning power-up sound filled the room.

_Kizuna o sara naru sora e, egaite…_

"Hey, let's go home," Sonic snagged Tails in a playful headlock. Knuckles and Espio nodded in agreement. "Mission complete!"

"Yeah! Let's all go home!" Tails cheered.

But Vector wasn't too pleased. He'd struggled and wiggled so much that he rolled off the stage.

Shadow's hand stayed at his chest. The aura of friendship was strong, even if it was just a skit. _"Home, eh…?" _There was a tiny half-smile on his face.

And everyone saw it. Including Sonic. Just before the stage lights' bright flash and sudden cutout. As the Cafeteria lights returned to their appropriate dimness, the Prom-goers applauded vivaciously.

_Hana no chiranu uchi ni…._

_Épisode VI, Premier Arc _Set…

* * *

**Jun Yabriel:** Yay~! Another deed is done! Finally, we've arrived to Prom night! That skit was not preplanned; it was all right off the dome, so I'm impressed with myself. For said skit, and the Prom itself, there are numerous references for Sonic X, Sonic Chronicles, Shadow the Hedgehog (VG), and Gurren Lagann (somehow). The story was off-the-cuff; so were the stage names. There's a Part 2 to this, so hang in there, guys!

There are beautiful ladies and dashing lords, galore. Do you have a favorite? If you do, feel free to include it in your review. It's just 'cuz I'm curious. No necessity there. But reviews are awesome, so be awesome - you know what to do! XD

Quick Music Ref: The Prom skit's ending song is "Meiya Kadenrou" by Minami Kuribayashi, _Katanagatari_.


	10. Épisode VII, Deuxième Arc

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode VII" – Deuxi__è__me Arc_

Wilhelmshaven's Senior Promenade got underway right after the semi-impromptu skit had ended. Fruit punch and finger-sandwiches were served. The Cordon Bleu Club members were Prom guests that night, which their manager was happy for. A proud member couldn't help tasting what was provided; a classmate or two had to stop him from gorging himself.

The starlit sky twinkled just outside the Cafeteria's bold windows. Curved panes provided a clear view of the outside. Behind the school, Raymore Ave. bore little to no traffic. Parents were asked to enter the visitors' parking lot from the rear, so self-sufficient students could make way to their cars. Party buses were scheduled to pick up other students by Prom's end, so it was almost time for everything to wrap up.

That said, all the guests began to take their seats. The stage was remade with purples, blues, and reds to remind everyone of a galaxy far, far away. More ribbons twirled around the Tetrarchs' Round. Music kept the atmosphere tepid; Knuckles cued the music for something more star-striking.

Co-emcees Vector and Tails reappeared on the stage with mics in-hand. They started with a high-five; although, Vector had to crouch down for the ten-year-old. Back in their emcee wardrobe, Tails and Vector showed off with jazz hands.

"Whew! That was pretty intense, huh, folks?" Vector was referring to the Prom sketch.

"I'll say," Tails had to agree. "It was a lot of fun, though! I'd never been in a play before…at least, not an in-person one like that."

"The puppet show you put on for the tykes in Primary Division was just a taste teste, eh?"

"It sure was," Tails grinned. Then, to the audience, "Sorry if some of you were confused. A big thanks to the students who wanted to be in on it—and made it such a believable act! Kudos to you guys!" He and Vector led the crowd in applause. Apparently, "Marmolim's Chief Mage" and "Green Gate's Princess" had been in on it, too. "And now, to wrap up the night, we've got the results you've all been waiting for…!"

Colorful spotlights danced over the Round and around the Cafeteria floor. A firecracker's sound effect filled the space with mystery and suspense.

"It's time…for the Senior Prom Coronation Ceremony!" both announcers cried together. It signaled the crowd to break out into cheers.

Sonic and Shadow stood aside from the ceremony for a moment. The announcement went on under the hedgehogs' pause. It was like the time they shared in Urania's Conservatory. Those afternoon naps. Those hidden kisses. Sonic had shared kidlike secrets while Shadow's listening ears were smaller tokens of love. It was a secret garden for them: It could easily have been anyone's. A spontaneous hiding spot had turned into their private Study Hall. When the trees slept, the two boys simply awaited them to wake up. When they did, Sonic always felt a welcoming warmth. _"I've never seen a garden like this,"_ he admitted one spring. _"Aside from the one behind the Junior High, all of the gardens I've seen were either fake or dead."_ Despite how painful it sounded, Sonic just grinned like the idiot Shadow always knew.

As if for his entire life. For which, it practically was.

Sonic couldn't take his eyes off Shadow. The dress looked so well done, as if tailor-made. As he gazed through the window, Shadow was stunning. Quiet in aura. The countenance of a thinking cat. Elegant black faded from luscious garnet. Down to his bootees, in their patent-leather glory. Sonic never dreamed Shadow would yield to wearing a dress to Prom. Although, he insisted that there were dancer pants underneath. Regardless, Shadow resembled the skit's traitorous prince to the letter.

Last year, he wore purple. This year, it was burgundy.

More of him shined through this year, Sonic had said to himself.

"Say, Shadow?"

A noiseless glance.

"Do you think we would've made it? You know, as Prom King…and _Queen?_" He flicked his eyebrows handsomely. "I know, in my heart of hearts, that you'd make a really pretty queen…" He bumped his shoulder against Shadow's. "But…I know that'd be a weird thing to do, since…you know…" A more embarrassed flush dampened his spirits and face. "It'd be a surefire win! I mean, we're the most famous, most popular couple in the whole school! It'd be…y'know…?"

"Fitting."

Sonic flinched a little, expecting a condescending comment to fly out of Shadow's mouth. But when he realized it wasn't, he blinked—then, blinked rapidly—and craned his head around.

"It…It'd be fitting, right?"

The Blue Blur was a bit blindsided by his return. That cool self-assuredness kindled to a warm bashfulness. It was true; Shadow wasn't wrong about that. They'd been together for a long time, after all.

_You're the sad boy I'd wanted to have and hold in my arms…_

A familiar softness floated between Sonic and Shadow. Another wall of ice had come down: There, a timidity the blue hedgehog had always known. It was a hidden wonder. A personal secret between the Ice Prince and his personal knight. It was small, but very noticeable.

_You're the lonely boy who wanted love…_

Despite his royal dress, that shy blush made Sonic dive back into their past.

…_That sad, lonely boy who just wanted to be free._

Their fingers interlocked. Sonic couldn't help smiling. A bashfulness of his own crept across his face. "Heh heh…yeah." Shadow's eyes were captivating. The star-spangled night dotted his irises, silvering each threadlike highlight facing it. Star-struck, he showed a smirk before daring himself closer to his boyfriend's lips.

"Wait~!"

Then, stiffness: Shadow paused. Sonic froze in place, throwing his eyes over to the source of the cry. Uncomfortable looks absorbed the shock in both boys' faces.

"Don't kiss yet~!"

"Uh…why?" Comically, Sonic and Shadow parted from the partial embrace to let Vector fall flat on his face. In slow motion. A question mark bubbled over Shadow's head. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Vector, that takes quite a bit of skill," the seventeen-year-old continued. He squatted down, following each and every one of the croc's movements. "Hmm…You've got some killer balance! So, um, why don't you want us to kiss, again…?"

**WA-SMACK.**

"Bah…!" Finally, Vector's face made contact with the floor. The granite was harsh to his sensitive "skin." He sat up; then, with a big grin, "It's because we can't let the Wilhelmshaven Academy Prom King and Queen spoil their 'first dance'!"

Knuckles cued the music: Techno twinkled amidst epic electric riffs. Everyone cheered to welcome the Student Council Co-Presidents to their stage. A platform like no other, the Tetrarchs' Round was like a world within the world they hid from. It was just Sonic and Shadow, this time.

Notwithstanding Blaze's obvious dissension, Sally and Elise secretly cheered on the hedgehogs from where they were. Tails cheered them on, as well. Not too far off, Cream clapped vivaciously for the performers. Shade was sure to be impressed by this unexpected chain of events. Espio looked on with clasped hands, smiling softly.

In a world only the Co-Captains knew, they were star-crossed lovers who were determined to traverse the galaxy, just to be together. They would transcend time and space. Willing to travel through meteor showers and asteroid belts, ride comets, and eclipse suns. The universe was a big place. But their love was a gravitational force all its own.

_Nigitta kobushi no tsuyosa de kudaketa  
Negai ni chi o nagasute no hira…_

_Sonic had been a prisoner in his own neighborhood. Every day was scary. Heavy chains trapped his wings. His knuckles were hurt, bleeding, with no one to avenge and nothing to destroy. Blood tinged those wings. They'd lost their white color over the years. "My childhood…my innocence…It's like I never had them in the first place."_

_And it was something that angered him._

_Hatenai tsubasa to kusari wa yoku nite  
Omosa de doko ni mo ikezu ni…_

_Cygnet wings couldn't grow any bigger. Their growth had stunted. Shadow's freedom to learn and grow had been stalled. His body and hormones had warped from grief. As a growing boy, his body yearned for his mother's love. Without it, his heart grew colder and harsher. Failure wasn't accepted, and disobedience wasn't tolerated. His body rejected both, and matured without love._

_Hence, his wings did not grow. In fact, now, they were withering._

_Nakusu bakari no osanai hitomi de  
__Hito wa kaeranu hoshi o omou…_

A punch was thrown, but caught by gentle hands. Albeit, they felt cold and detached. Intimacy spiraled: Shadow and Sonic moved in a circle together onstage. Starry trains shimmied. Coattails shuddered. Fingers failed to interlock. Sonic's face contorted into one of failure, while Shadow's held something more akin to sympathy.

Evocative movements sailed alongside the chorus.

_Kakageta sorezore no hi o  
__inochi to sakasete  
__Hakon de yuku koto ga unmei…  
__Kagayaki kizamu  
__Dare mo ga yasashii tsuki no kizu ato…_

Unspoken dialogue passed between the two performers. Specific movements and gestures illustrated an unsaid strife, restrained emotion, apprehension and terror. The girls wanted to reach out when they saw the pained look in Shadow's face. And, much like the guys, Tails wondered if Sonic's frustration was staged or real.

However, Knuckles knew. It was a façade he knew all too well.

Both hedgehogs continued to twirl around each other. Their hairbreadth misses, all too telling. The silver and gold ribbons crashed together from the circular wind-whips. A pantomimed cosmos threatened to keep the lovers apart. The music began to climb, and the lovers' choreography grew a bit more assertive.

Galactic colors began to meld together. An amalgam of sensations—dread, happiness, fervor, peacefulness, isolation, and regret. Distrust and loss. Misgivings and warmth. Stars turned blue; comets streamed by worlds of topaz, emerald, and lapis. Magma planets. Glacier planets. Newborns with and without moons.

Everything was swirling together…

_The Sleeping Beauty held close to the seed. Its glow thumped with a heartbeat's rhythm. The seals shredded, one by one. Individual seals lost their hold, day by day. The Beauty slept as the cosmic seed whispered sweet things to him. Stories of rebirth were breathed into him. The seed's candor was devoid of lies or imaginings. Everything it spoke felt real._

_So gorgeously real that the Beauty cried in his sleep…._

And more intimate choreography followed. A more intimate gaze locked the two lovers in place. Mirrored movements brought Sonic and Shadow into a close tango. Backward and forward, they leaned and shimmied. The hero's white gloves glided along the prince's waist in tender, passionate caresses. Just-as-passionate pleas made the prince take hold of the hero's lapels. Hips rocked to the beat, as the vocals climbed—as if a handgrip away from conquering Mt. Everest.

_Muchuu de kizutsuku koto o  
__"Ikiru" to iu nara…_

_"Help me be whole again…"_ Shadow pleaded to Sonic's eyes.

Hands finally connected. Sonic spun Shadow on a dime, and found his chest—his heart—against Shadow's back. The hero and the prince had the galaxy's roses spin in planetary orbits. Their gravity had brought order, not chaos. Peace, not war or dissidence. Dramatic hand-gestures further illustrated how deep their love was.

_Kienai kimi dake ga shinjitsu…_

Hands never let go. Lips moved in sync, lifting to the universe only their eyes could see…

_"Nokoshite, koko ni,  
__mabushiku hakanai boku nado ato o…"_

The hedgehogs' chests tremored by the song's end. Sonic clung to Shadow, as close as he could. He heaved; dancing was still an exercise. But it was a blissful moment. He didn't really know how he became Prom King if he never ran, but this moment with his beloved was his world. Shadow's overskirt gave a final wave before settling down. The decorative bib stayed smooth and white; it rose and fell a little faster than Sonic's open collar. His hands never left the hero's grasp. To him, that encounter on Wilhelmshaven's playground had changed his life. A thankfulness seized him. Tears trailed, in response.

_The slide wasn't that tall. It was a good spot for a lonely kid to isolate himself. But the brave kid wasn't having it. He may've been crazy, acted stupid, and said dumb things…but he was always genuine about it. This time was different, though._

_"…You're not alone, y'know. 'Cuz I'm here, too. So don't think that way anymore. I'm here…!"_

Shadow's tears swelled in size. _"With those words…that feel so gorgeously real."_

No words passed between them under the roaring applause they received. Nothing needed to be said.

* * *

Starry spangles dotted the night sky. Vermilion Terrace slept over the grove's umbrage. Wild rabbits had recently grown active after Lady Winter's departure. They hopped across the manor's driveway. Inside the garage, one of the Vermilion housekeepers tended to Merlot's sleek limousine. A sub-standard model, it wasn't much longer than the other luxury cars he'd find on a pedestrian car lot. But it proved to be roomier and more ornate—complete with sconces, armrests, and a privacy window.

The male housekeeper doubled as a mechanic, so he checked under the hood before calling it a night.

Further in and upstairs, the Blackswan Thespian Guild founder had already retired for the day. He'd decided to soak in a lavender-and-peppermint bath after dinner. Entering his master bath, he disrobed. Then, draped a fresh robe across a chair, placed his undergarments in the seat, and strode over to the frosted glass bay. Intricate stencils showed a fairy garden, but it was devoid of fairies. Flowers, but no bees or birds. Cold flowers that had no possibility of thriving like that in the real world.

One was a hydrangea; Merlot snapped the curtains closed.

His body had been the dance world's envy back in his day. His mind belonged to an elite chess association; his business acumen had a stamp of approval from the Better Business Bureau. He was nowhere near retirement, but he'd already proven the ability to pay himself back with tripled earnings. He could fall ill, run his business from hospice care for another five years, and bury himself in a different country, if he so desired. He had the money. All he needed to do was wait.

And continue sipping on his favorite wine in a bath that costed half of Shadow's college tuition to remodel. Vaguely reminiscent of Wilhelmshaven's restrooms, but even richer. Vermilion Terrace was a notable presence in that region of the country: With its own street, and an address anonymous to all GPS databases, it was a public secret. A hidden gem. No one outside his realm of influence had ever been to that mansion.

Except for his wife.

A gentle woman. Kind, caring, sensible—the whole "motherly" package. She didn't spoil Shadow, but she didn't deprive him of his needs, either. Whatever Merlot didn't give him, she gave twice as much. Whatever Merlot thought were mistakes, she said they were steps towards growth. Things he thought she needed, she hated; things he thought she didn't need, she wanted. Love was something she needed, but was given.

It had something to do with…?

Merlot placed his glass back on the nightstand. Under the chandelier's light, he could see that over half the bottle was empty. His blink was slow, almost frustrated. "I believe I've had a little too much to drink," he slurred in a weak, but obvious-sounding, statement.

There to assist, Clarence leveled the master's steps as he exited the tub. The chair sat comfortably, holding him steady as he dried himself off with a luxurious terry towel. Clarence cleared out the leftover suds, in the meantime.

Now enrobed, Merlot was walked back to bed by Clarence, as well. His brain trudged through a discordant fog. The alarm clock's face blurred; Merlot hadn't been this drunk in a long time. Once, it was a careless mistake on his father's part. This time, he hadn't realized how much he'd imbibed. Not to the point of throwing up, but it'd be a miserable deal in the morning.

With a flushed complexion, he flopped back onto his bed.

"Clarence…" he drawled.

The old terrier stayed close by. He leaned over Merlot a bit. "Yes, Master?"

"I'm intoxicated, right?"

Unsure how blunt his honesty should've been, he nodded. "Indeed, sir. Perhaps you took in a tad too much of the Veramonte?"

"…So it seems." Pulling himself onto the bed, Merlot held his forehead. "It also seems…like I'm losing patience."

The terrier froze. A drop of sweat dribbled down his brow.

"This boy of a son I have…is plotting something. He's suddenly concerned about his placement in the Blackswan Guild. It's also strange that he was involved in the Northeaster Heights crisis, as well…and didn't tell me."

Littered around his personal escritoire were news articles. All over the nation, headliners described: "Big-Time Terror Fizzles Out"—"Police Conspiracy Explodes!"—"Man of Vengeance Self-Destructs – He's Only 17!" Big news publishers had gotten their paws all over the story. News crews had swarmed the place over the months that followed. City Police dispelled the rumors and handed the truth over on a silver platter.

Shadow was omitted from the involvement since he was a minor. The same should have been true for Sonic. But his name was there. He was accused of being a co-conspirator. A dark childhood was explained, and his acquittal was mentioned. He was a runner for an infamous gang leader, also an urban child soldier. Conversations followed, debates sprouted, and all the media broadcasters argued over the dilemma of the disenfranchisements of modern youths. An issue that didn't recognize national borders or country names.

"Those two boys…surely more of them…but those two, specifically, survived, huh? Interesting." Merlot's brow furrowed in thought. "In fact…?"

A memory returned to him: _The last day of move-in week. Prospective students from all over the region treated it like the first day of university. Boys in Ulysses Andiron Hall had clicked together already. Girls, much further across the block, had done the same in Sagitta Artemisia. Everyone could feel a roomy heartiness inside the dormitory. Shadow's belongings had made it into Room III-08 when Shadow's roommate appeared. A generous helper, the blue hedgehog sounded like he'd known the other his entire life._

"_Hi there! The name's Sonic the Hedgehog, I'm gonna be Shadow's roommate—until he gets sick of me!" He chuckled with his tongue peeking out, and an embarrassed sweat drop rolling down. "Nice to meet you!"_

_Merlot humored the boy's bubbliness and half-smirked. "A pleasure. My name is Merlot Vermilion." He shook hands with the fourteen-year-old. "I am Shadow's father, as well as the Founder and CEO of the Blackswan Thespian Guild."…_

"I see. That's why his name is familiar to me."

Clarence saw that the businessman was categorizing his memories. Finger movements made it look like a portable database, swiping and poking at the air. Somehow, Merlot's mental processing was magnified. A shorter span of memory boosted his processing speed, so it was like he could organize anything—and everything—fairly quickly and surely forget half of it a few minutes later. Clarence watched as Merlot pecked at his bedside tablet. So he doesn't forget, he thought from experience.

"This boy…? And that incident…? How close is he to my son, exactly?" A dark gleam revitalized his suspicions.

The pillows supported him well. The cashmere blankets needed to be changed out for something lighter, during another week of spring cleaning. The lady-squirrel and her junior assistant—a girl in early-twenties and a bit too nervous to focus—were the best at their jobs. He left it to Clarence; he had authority over the housekeepers, since he himself was the "chief". The statuettes needed some attention. As did his windows; nearly spotless as they were, he felt the need to go over them one more time.

Shadow's room was cleaned regularly. But, only to boast about having a son—not quite one he actually _cared_ about.

Which made him chuckle a little.

* * *

Wilhelmshaven Academy's Senior Promenade has officially ended. Post-event buses were destined for a well-liked bowling alley on a more amusing side of town, while another was booked for a teens' dance club. Local school buses offered lacking students a ride back home. While most left in their parents' cars or their own, some walked back to their dorms together. The upperclassmen did, like the Princess Trio. Amy Rose locked arms with Sally and Elise, and led a girlish gallivant towards Sagitta Artemisia Hall, without any enthusiasm from Blaze.

Shade had called Cream's mother to let her know she would bring her home. That way, the missus wouldn't have to walk over by herself. The buses were about to leave when Cream cheered on Shade's speedy dash. "Yay! Whee! You're so fast, Miss Shade! We made it!"

Carrying her on, Shade huffed, "Yes, just in time, too."

Knuckles and Espio awaited their crewmates' return from the bathroom. A thick jacket rested over the Chameleon's slim figure. It was warm to his bones. He had altered his costume to match the occasion, but it left him a bit chillier than he could tolerate. So, Knuckles shrouded his jacket on his shoulders and turned his car on. Espio adjusted the heat control to a nominal temperature. He gave the echidna a tiny smile, to which a nod was returned.

Lady Winter's chill huffed at Knuckles's attempt at chivalry. It made him grit his teeth. "Dammit, this happens _every_ time…! C'mon—it's cold!"

_Peck, peck…_

Knuckles caught the sound and glanced back. It was Espio, calling for his attention. He was pointing at the driver's seat. Then—_Bzzt!_—a text.

"Come back in. It's cold out there~"

"I'ma wait 1 more min. Any longer n we leavin without 'em."

"Don't be mean. Come back and sit with me. Keep me warm, okay?"

Knuckles looked up, blinked, looked back at the chameleon, and blinked again.

Espio just smiled again. A tiny, almost mischievous, smile.

"Aight man. You win n so do this chill."

* * *

Sonic looked over his shoulder. "…Babe? You okay?"

A toilet flushed. The stall door creaked as it opened.

Shadow looked pale.

It made Sonic flinch. "Babe! Did you throw up?"

"No…"

It was weak. It was soft. A counter, nonetheless. It stiffened Sonic's body. He watched as Shadow hobbled over the sink. His back arched over it. There was a hand over his mouth; the other twisted the faucet into the "On" position. A bit sluggish from last season's freeze, warm water poured in mouthfuls.

"Babe…?"

"Sonic."

Even his beckon was weak. It unlocked Sonic's legs, and they carried him over to Shadow's side. The Council President had splashed his face. Senses were struggling to bring themselves back. His breaths caught under tight-throated coughs. Tiny steps. Cautious steps. Finally, a profile of Shadow's face.

It was contorted into an anxious grimace.

"I'm here, Shadow."

—_Ploff!_

Then, Sonic found his boyfriend trembling against him. His mind delved back into the past once more.

_After half a school year, on the Junior High playground, that spring…Sonic's patience and perseverance finally paid off. The lonely boy had yielded, and came down the slide. On that day, twelve-year-olds weren't too big for playgrounds. Seventh-graders weren't too old for games. It was the first day Shadow had a chance to play._

_A game of foursquare followed. They'd joined in with the quietly empathetic Espio and the standalone tough-guy Knuckles. Then, a game of dodgeball. Then, tag. Dominoes. Relay racing. And finally, a confession._

_"Am I…your friend, now?"_

_The Blue Blur's grin made it obvious. "Yeah, silly! We're all friends here! Best friends!"…_

"…take them."

The smallest groan. Then, fear. Sonic felt Shadow's arms gripping his waist. Tight, and shuddering. The President's façade had collapsed—that firm, brave iron-face had broken like a porcelain mask. Tears dribbled, chokes coughed, and fingers dug into Sonic's back. Wrinkling the Galaxy Defender icon—featuring the doll that inspired the theme winking over a whirling comet. He shivered.

"Don't take them away…"

Just like that time, on the playground.

_It was a cold, lonely shiver. Like I was the first, and only, friend he ever had and didn't want to let of…Like he was scared to let go. Like he'd lose me if he did._

Caring arms raveled around Shadow's waist. A hand went to hold Shadow's nape, while the other kept their chests together.

"Please tell me…everything's going to be okay. Please…Please…!"

"It's gonna be okay, Shadow. I'm here."

"Sonic…I love you. Please don't go away."

"I'm not leaving you, Shadow. I'll never leave you. I love you with all my heart."

"Sonic, hold me. Please…!"

"I'm here, Babe. I love you so much…" Embittered tears rushed down the Blue Blur's face. "I won't let you go."

_Unable to voice a retort, Sonic blushed at the lonely boy's suddenly closer proximity. A hug? He was hugging him, out of the blue like this? It was a lot stronger than a normal hug…and he didn't let go for a long time._

_In fact, Shadow cried._

Much like he was, right now. "Don't take them from me…Please, God, don't let him take my friends away!"

And ever further, Sonic pulled Shadow in. The closest he could be. Shadow wept, as if he'd lost all hope. And Sonic's tears boiled as they evacuated from behind his eyes.

_"It just like our skit described." _That dangerous gleam had returned. _"Shadow's father…_is_ terrifying!"_

* * *

Student Council Treasurer Wave the Swallow and Secretary Rouge the Bat snuck up to the Student Council Office. Her key's turn was disregarded by the school's alarm system, but it notified the Campus Police of their presence. From the surveillance room, Lt. David Washburn kept an eye on them.

"What are they looking for, again?" he asked into his radio link.

Capt. Sonia Russino answered on the other end. "A file of some kind. I think it had something to do with some afterschool activities…?" She stole a glance at the door. "They said no longer than five minutes. Wave is a girl of her word; she said she knew where to find it, so I trust her."

Inside, Wave did find what she was looking for: A signature was needed for a document that the Administrative Bursar had received. It'd already been looked at by the President, it seemed; the manila envelope's tab had been cut open.

Rouge skulked close behind. "The school's awfully creepy at night, isn't it?" she half-joked. Her crooked smile wasn't flattering in the least. "Need my flashlight?"

"Yes. Shine it over here."

Doing so, Rouge watched her take out the contents and look them over. It was no more than five pages long. A list of activities, clubs, and events exclusive to Wilhelmshaven Academy. Even local partnerships and banquets. The Wilhelm duo, Merlot Vermilion, Claude Aldereaux, the Viogniers, and other beneficiaries were listed, as well.

As Wave flipped through, Rouge sighed dreamily, "Wow, so many suitors~!"

"Hmm. According to this sheet, this was updated…two weeks ago."

"On White Day?"

Wave looked back at her. A question mark bubbled over her head.

A shy blush dampened the bat-girl's cheeks. "It's a Japanese holiday. Espio told me about it: Valentine's Day in Japan is celebrated a little differently from here. He said if a boy or girl confessed their love to someone on Valentine's Day, 'White Day' would be the day they would get an answer. Usually in the form of flowers or a personal gift." She giggled excitedly. "It was March 14th. I'm sure you didn't notice it because we don't celebrate White Day here. 'Tis a shame~!" She spun away in a flittering pirouette.

"Right. On March 14th…?!" Wave slapped the papers on the table. Urgency flashed across her icy-blue lenses. "Wait a minute! These names…"—she lined her finger across to each appropriate name—"they're listed as 'Terminated'!"

"Huh?!"

"They're sponsors who've personally donated funds to Wilhelmshaven Academy. The Principal's name…and Mr. Vermilion's are the only ones unchanged."

Rouge rushed back over to Wave's side. "Look! Our clubs—and there, the new programs we were going to validate!"

"All of them…?" Wave's mind was thrown into disarray. She spied the envelope and turned it over, but it felt like her heart had stopped. It made her arm spasm, her hand clenched the stock paper so hard. "Even…Cream's Honorary Legacy Grant?"

Rouge couldn't believe how pale Wave's face had gotten. That piece of paper scared her stiff. Fruitful tears fled Rouge's eyes. She'd slapped a hand over her mouth. A tiny hiccup escaped.

* * *

_Merlot felt an alcoholic stupor beginning to short out his thought processors. "Clarence…?"_

* * *

"We worked so hard…Shadow, he was…" Rouge wept, "He worked so hard…to keep this from happening. Oh no…!"

* * *

_A spell of mania began to mire in Merlot's soulless charcoals. "I believe it's time for me…to get more involved in my son's state of affairs…"_

* * *

"This whole time…!" Wave couldn't take her eyes away from the stamp. "From freshman year—no, even before that…!"

The envelope's label had been printed in an alarming, heart-rending crimson: "Extracurricular Activities' Termination Notice."

* * *

_"One. Last. Time."_

* * *

The lady-swallow set down her glasses. Rouge was the first, and only, person to witness Wave's appearance without them.

A graveness had entered her voice. "This was Shadow's greatest fear. This is the reason why Shadow is afraid to fail."

**_Épisode VII, Deuxi__è_**_**me Arc** _Set…

* * *

**Jun Yabriel:** Woohoo! Finally! *cheers in the BG* Episode 7 is finally finished! This had been on the backburner for way too long...I was so excited when I finished it (like, an hour ago! Lol) that I said, "I'ma publish this tonight, dangit!" So, here it is. In all its bombshell-riddled glory.

But hey. I scrounged this up. If there are mistakes, I'm sure I'll fix them when I find them. (That tends to happen A LOT.) Anyway...plot movement! Oh my gosh, it's so dark up in here, I'm halfway expecting Darth Vader to hop outta this shit. "Welcome to the dark side. We have Shadow." And Sonic, by the sound of that cliffhanger. The darkest of night is just before dawn, right?

Speaking of darkness, Merlot. He's the bastardly villain of Book II, as you (readers) and I can unanimously agree on. He may be "bastardly," but he used to be a professional ballet dancer, so he has a six-pack hiding under all that darkness. His legs, though. His ass is nice. (I can say that about my own character, shhhh.) His powerful physique lies below the neck, really. More so in his abdomen and legs, since ballet dancers need an ungodly strong body to balance and scuttle with, like, for real. Also, the second time in his life where he's been drunk. The first time was a mishap - really - when he was eight years old and his father tricked him into drinking it. I can't say why, just yet. Go ahead and make your assumptions, though.

Secret tidbit that I'll probably forget to mention in the story: Merlot's name is a kind of wine. Veramonte is a brand of Merlot red wine. (I made a connection there.) Besides that, Merlot's name is an anagram of his mother's maiden name, which is Elmort. So, Merlot likes Merlot. (Lol)

I'm in such a perky mood tonight. I hope you enjoyed this chpt. The crux of the story is starting to deepen. Stay tuned, and remember - Reviews are awesome!

Music Ref: The lyrics used for the Prom Coronation Dance are to "Vestige" by T.M. Revolution, _Gundam Seed Destiny_ (OP5).


	11. Épisode VIII

**WARNING:** **Unsettling depiction(s) of bodily harm/abuse, heavy language &amp; swearing, and ideologically sensitive subjects ahead.**

**CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode VIII"_

It was a brand-new Friday for Wilhelmshaven Academy students. Although Lady Winter folded her hand to the Vernal Equinox, she occasionally huffed a bittersweet "Humph!" at the school's façade. Inside, school uniforms shrank to tolerable lengths: The boys' uniforms stayed gentlemanly while Lady Spring's fickle rains kept the pant cuffs high. The girls' uniforms did the same, with or without the knee-length dresses. Pretty umbrellas twirled, even though there was no sign of rain.

It was Amy Rose who led Sally and Elise toward the Academy grounds. "It's going to rain today~, rain today~, rain today~! It's going to rain today, later on today~!" The pink hedgehog skipped merrily with her Valentine's Day-esque umbrella. Wilhelmshaven's Solemn Prima, Salina Acorn, stayed dedicated to an haute-couture china-blue parasol, almost straight out of the Victorian era; the school's Consecrated Prima, Elise the Dormouse, seemed to prefer a saffron version of it.

"One has to wonder," Elise began in a slightly suspicious tone, "how in the world did the President and his Vice-President win the Prom coronation if they never ran?"

Salina kept her nose out of it, but the urge to gossip had begun to swell.

"Maybe…it was the Secretary who rigged it."

"Really?" Amy's eyes were sparkling—the first time, ever, that she'd find herself _admiring_ the Secretary. "You really think so?"

"Who else could have that much influence over the Prom's turnout? She is a lover at heart, and she loves the notion of being in love, so it had her handprints all over it!" Elise pulled Amy's ear closer to her whispering lips. "I've been hearing rumors that Secretary Rouge rigged the results as a game-changing surprise. From the sound of it, she asked the original winners to transfer their votes over to the winners of their choice."

Salina nodded in the background.

Amy blushed a little. "Wait, so if the actual winners handed their win over to the couple of their choice…that means they chose Sonic and Shadow to win…!"

"Thus, naming the President and Vice-President the winners," Salina concluded with a sly look on her face. "Of course, Rouge had to convince them that they'd win,"—_Nod, nod_—"so she picked another well-known couple, that wasn't interested in the coronation, to begin with"—_Nod, nod_—"and asked them to run in Sonic and Shadow's stead. It sounds like the only way it could've possibly worked." Then, a final defining _nod_.

Salina made the other girls' inner gears crank. Had she been the one who gave Rouge the idea in the first place? It made the girls theorize, but they ended up applauding her for such a well-thought out conclusion.

Wilhelmshaven's Prima Ballerina, Blaze the Cat—on the other hand—was giving too much power to the irritation she had for the chattering trio. _"Since _when_ was _she_ a friend to _them_?" _It was enough to make her clench her teeth, as well as her Romantic-red parasol's handle. Her boots clacked across the pavement, around the main fountain, towards the grand oak doors. Over them, a golden plaque announced "Wilhelmshaven Academic Building" in a decorative engraving.

* * *

"Alright. Good morning, Council."

"Good morning," came a unison return, featuring various inflections and temperaments.

Archivist Miles Prower sounded cheerful despite the gloom-stricken morning. His uniform stayed crisp and clean, and his smile was for all the Senior-class councilmen. "It's time for roll call," the boy-Freshman said over a chuckle. "Archivist Miles 'Tails' Prower, present!"

Rouge winked, blowing a kiss at no one in particular. "_Madam_ Secretary Rouge the Bat, present~!"

Wave placed a hand over her heart and bowed lightly. "Treasurer Wave the Swallow, present."

Sonic held up a peace sign and grinned. "Vice-President Sonic the Hedgehog, here!"

And, last but not least, Shadow held his countenance over crossed arms. "Council President Shadow the Hedgehog, present."

"Okay! We're all here and accounted for! Let's have a good sit-down, everyone!" Miles clapped gently with a big smile. Then, he took up a small wooden gavel. In an official-sounding voice, he declared, "This meeting may now commence."

_Clap, clap!_

There, around the rich cherry table, the Student Council had convened much like the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table; albeit, the academic heirloom had a more oblong shape than a perfectly circular one. Wave came fully prepared with documentation, folders, and a couple Composition notebooks brimming with dates and records. With so many things to keep track of, Rouge and Miles were deeply mystified by Wave's organizational techniques. Just how she kept everything in complete control was almost akin to a millennium-old family secret.

Shadow glanced at her. "Do you have the complete compilation of financial statements regarding this year's Prom?"

"Yes, I do. Right here." She whipped out a few sheets after a quick lap to her thumb. "I was able to invoice all of the materials and services into a 3-page summary. Everything from food to transportation tallied up to $247,000…All expenses have been paid for in full, Mr. President."

"Good," came Shadow's reply, "which means we stayed within the budget, with some change to spare."

"Awesome! We could throw a little grads party with that money," Sonic threw in a little too enthusiastically.

"Nonsense," Shadow snapped softly. "We need to save every bit. There's no guarantee that our sponsors will be inclined to donate after…such a lackluster performance at the Winter Showcase."

Contemplative silence permeated the room. Rouge lowered her gaze. Wave folded her hands together, while Miles let out an awkward chuckle.

A sweat drop rolled down Sonic's temple. "Don't beat yourself up too much, Babe…" he retorted, sounding as uncomfortable as the drop of sweat.

As if to ignore him, Shadow shot another glance at Wave. A steelier glare, in fact. "Has any word come back from the Bursar's office regarding the Termination Notice?"

"Yes, sir." Opening one of the many folders the lady-swallow announced some changes in the school's fiscal standing. "Mr. President, according to the latest word received by the Academy's Administrative Bursar, it sounds like nearly all afterschool activities have been terminated by the Chief Executive Board—namely Principal Wilhelm, himself. These numerous cancellations have put a strain on various club groups, such as Espio's Sewing Club and Shade's Drum Corps. It seems to be directly affecting the sports teams, as well…" She placed her chin atop her hand, crossing her legs. "By the looks of it, the Wilhelmshaven Academy Drum Corps has suffered greatly, simply due to its newness and lack of outside support…and was the first of many clubs to be terminated."

A sadness permeated the room.

"…Has someone informed Shade yet?" Miles had to ask.

Wave nodded in affirmation. "Though it was not anyone within the student body. I believe the athletic coach managing it told her. Her reaction…was less than accepting, I'm sure."

"She must be heartbroken," Miles said with downcast eyes. His twin tails whirled nervously. "It was something she poured her heart and pride into. I thought having our own drum line was really cool…."

"At some point, Knuckles wanted to join," Sonic threw in, hiding the disappointment in his tone. "He couldn't because Shade thought he wasn't trying hard enough. Man, that girl…She's as tough as nails. I feel bad for her."

"Her loyalty to this institution is unmatched within our own class, let alone in the entire student body," Shadow stated matter-of-factly. "Now that the powers that be have desecrated her pride, I'm certain that she and the other club managers have started questioning a lot of things…myself, included." Shadow's eyes steeled themselves with empathy and worry.

* * *

_"Just who is _really_ pulling the strings here…and what are their _real_ intentions?"_

Guild Founder Merlot Vermilion was pressed for time. With three consecutive board meetings back-to-back, he was certain that his weekend would be jam-packed. Nonetheless, he tidied himself up for the day—sharply dressed in one of his finest three-piece suits, executive's shoes, and a ritzy Macfarlane coat. He chose white for the day; it was rather daring, since a downpour was due at any moment. He and Clarence were set to depart after passing a few instructions down to the terrier's female counterpart.

A woodsy squirrel with a lean build herself, she was the housemaid that assisted Shadow during his baths.

With that, the front door opened and a white umbrella unfolded. Dutifully, Clarence touted it over his master's head. He and Merlot weren't to return until Sunday afternoon, so Clarence passed his jurisdiction to the lead housemaid till then. Phone messages were to be taken by hand. Urgent calls were to be directed to his cell phone, hence the number he left with her. Common housekeeping tasks were to be completed as usual.

And the "houseguests" were to be monitored strictly.

Such instructions left a bittersweet taste in Clarence's mouth, but he trusted his counterpart with all his might. The lady-squirrel and her coworkers bowed farewell to their master. The door closed quite coldly to them.

Rain came down in a rush soon after.

* * *

"If everyone's got a problem with the decision, shouldn't we try to veto it?" Sonic piped up, sounding half-irritated and half-heroic. "I mean, we're the strongest students in the school politically, right? We can't just let our tails hang between our legs like whimpering dogs! I say we fight back—this is _our_ school, too!"

Shadow's ears perked up to the brave tone in Sonic's voice. He remained composed, however. His reserved glare focused on nothing in particular.

"How can we properly challenge the Administrative Office, then?" Miles's counter shook like his frazzled nerves. "We can't just barge in on a meeting and rattle off demands at them! But…there has to be something we can do. It's in our handbooks, I'm sure of it. But…I don't remember where…!"

"Wilhelmshaven Academy Student Council Command Book, 6th Edition—p. 23, under Sec. IV of 'Student Government,' in paragraph 2."—Pure amazement brimmed in Miles and Rouge's eyes at the fact that Wave found the entry so quickly. "No surprise that she even kept that thing," Sonic chuckled under his remark.—"There, it states that 'a decision made by the Administrative Office may be opposed only by Members holding the highest positions in the Student Government: The President and Vice-President. Both Members must present a strong and valid argument in order to overturn an Office decision with evidence, testimonies, and/or a counter-solution in support of this opposition. An academic hearing may take place, depending on the Office's decision to forward or reject the argument.'" Wave tapped her glasses further onto her bridge. "A clause, here, describes what to do in the event of either Members' inability to attend the hearing…if you'd like me to review it, as well, Mr. President."

"No, that won't be necessary," Shadow declined the offer, showing her a hand. To it, the lady-swallow snapped the small book closed.

"Well, you heard it," Sonic piped up again. "Our handbooks say that we have a chance to overturn their decision if we give them a pretty good reason! What better way to veto a decision…than with a vote?" Shadow listened to his explanation as their fellow Councilmen contemplated: "We need to petition our academic law court. The easiest way to make a valid argument is to get others to vouch for it. Since the termination officially goes into effect next week, we need to get a decent amount of signatures within that time span…" He showed his fellows a daring thumbs-up. "How does 500 signatures in a week sound?"

Shadow snapped his eyes at Sonic.

Wave had to combat it. "Hold on, Mr. Vice-President. It's too short of notice _and_ too little time. _Half_ the number of signatures would barely pass into next Wednesday, let alone next Friday. Conflicting time schedules for every single student makes it all the more difficult, as well. How do you plan to keep track, ensuring that no duplicate signatures are received?"

In spite of the Treasurer's barrages of concerns, Sonic kept his daring smile. "You know, you're making this sound harder than it is, Wave. I wouldn't have put the idea on the table if I didn't have it all planned out."

Each Councilmember possessed a minimally embellished 3-ring binder, each with their titles and names on the front cover, spine, and their graduation year on the bottom-center of the back. While Miles and Rouge's were white, Wave's was purple. The only black binders belonged to the Vice-President and President. Out of Shadow's came a single sheet of paper. He passed it over to Sonic, who in return showed it to his classmates. Upon seeing it, the other members were astonished by the brevity of the document's contents.

It came in the form of a checklist.

Sonic waved it a bit confidently. "Or, should I say, if _we_ didn't. Heh heh!"

Smiles blossomed on the fox and lady-bat's faces. Wave had no choice but to commend the Vice-President for such a foresight. As well as the President's cooperation, notwithstanding such failure-ridden odds. Somehow, Shadow's hand in the idea gave her a new respect and admiration for the hedgehog. She nodded to him, to whom the gesture was silently accepted.

Rouge threw in a quip: "Was this _really_ your idea, Sonic? It looks like _Shadow's_ name stamped all over it, not yours—Tee-hee~!"

"Of course, it was!" Sonic's spines frazzled like an angry cat's fur. "That's Shadow's stamp _of approval_ you see there, dang it!"

Miles waved his hands, as if to wave down both upperclassmen. "Meh heh…At least we have a starting point, right?"

"Indeed, and a fighting chance."

Everyone's eyes locked on to Shadow's. A tone of certainty had entered the President's voice. To an impressive degree. Without moving another muscle, Shadow focused on each member and gave them all the same glare: It exuded confidence and camaraderie.

"Our goal is 500 signatures by the end of next week," he reiterated with a commander's poise. He stood from his seat with a militaristic grace. Like a prince rising from his father's throne. Rubies shined with a bravery Sonic had never seen before. Under his serious brow and over his determined gaze, he boldly declared, "Let's get it done!"

And his fellows cheered, "Yeah!" over Wave's concurring nod.

_That following Monday, a "Save Our Souls!" sign had been handcrafted by Wilhelmshaven's Art students from all strata. They'd joined hands and taken up their markers, brushes, and paint to create the vivid sign. Artists had drawn musical instruments, colored in cooking utensils, and added the theatre masks. There to boost morale was none other than Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee, who'd taken time out of class to help the cause._

_Vector shouted like a food vendor on a hot summer day who hadn't seen a penny in hours. Charmy encouraged the mental image by shaking maracas and dancing to an odd beat. "Save our souls by saving the arts!"—"Step on up, don't be shy!—or you can kiss the arts goodbye__!" Mildly alarmed by their display, the students wondered before signing the sheet._

"What is love?" Shadow asked his fellows.

Then came a unison, "Success!"

_Amy Rose dragged Elise the Dormouse and Salina Acorn into the Cafeteria to help the Student Council out. They picked up some pompoms and began to cheer, rustling up more and more support from the student body. "Yay__!" they squealed, shimmying their pompoms._

"And what is success?"

"Love!"

_Teachers herded from the faculty lounge during their break hour to sign the petition, too. From Mrs. Swordshaw to Mr. Deming to Mr. Kingman, a separate sheet had been reserved for the administration. So far, Mr. Kingman's signature was the nineteenth out of 20. Just one more…_

"What is what, and which is which?"

"Success is Love, and Love is Success!"

_Signature, after signature, after signature…_

_And just after the final bell, Shadow and the others convened in the Student Council Room to compile their evidence and iron out their argument. A date for the trial was given: Friday—as in tomorrow. Shadow had closed his binder before feeling a hand on his shoulder._

_"We've got this, Babe."_

_Then, another. "Yeah. You put your blood, sweat, and tears into this school." Rouge whined girlishly before giving him a just-as-girlish wink. "It'd be a _real_ travesty if they dismissed this case!"_

_Wave put a hand on his back, close to Rouge's. "Even if they do, that won't stop our Student Council President, will it?" A sharp tilt of her glasses gave a dubious flicker._

_"You bet, it won't!" Sonic grinned._

_"Yeah, because we're friends, and we're all in this together!" Tails raised his hand, as if to make a pledge. "No matter how this ends, we're still Wilhelmshaven Academy's Student Council! And we're gonna come back stronger than ever!" He giggled sweetly._

_Shadow made no sound or movements. A single tear strolled down his cheek…_

_"Yea-heah! That's the spirit," Sonic high-fived the fox._

"And on that note, this meeting is hereby adjourned!" Archivist Tails ended the morning meeting with a couple quick gavel claps.

* * *

Friday morning had arrived: Wilhelmshaven Academy's Student Council President and Vice-President were on their way to the Administrative Building. An official summons had made it into their dorm's mailbox the day before—an ultimatum, as well as their chance to profess the school's opposition. Dressed in formal attire, Sonic's complete suit was an unusual sight for the other students to witness. Sonic was one to rebel a bit, sporting a loose or absent tie and gym shoes instead of more traditional oxfords. Nonetheless, he held a professional air, albeit a slightly adolescent one. The tie felt like it was suffocating him; his shoes weren't comfortable in the least. He resisted every urge to rip them off with all his might.

But Shadow's aura was the very opposite of his: Just looking at him calmed Sonic down. He wore a reserved glare and said nothing of Sonic's failed attempts at composure. His uniform was also complete, and he didn't seem fazed by the girls' admiring sighs and the boys' brave affirmations.

A single umbrella shielded the Co-Presidents from the downpour. The Administration Building's bronze plaque curled in academic whimsy. Official oak doors welcomed them. Then, their backs disappeared.

Archivist Tails Prower stood in the midst of his seniors with hope in his heart. Anticipative sky-blue eyes moistened. _"You can do it, guys. We believe in you."_

Secretary Rouge the Bat hesitated to go to class, but was led away by Treasurer Wave the Swallow. The Tetrarch Chorus's Knuckles and Espio stayed until the very last of the seventeen-year-olds' backs had vanished behind those doors. "C'mon. They got this. Let's go to class, a'right?" Knuckles said, putting an arm around the chameleon's shoulders. A silent nod was returned, as Espio walked with the echidna. Hiding his blush.

_Clap clap clap!_—a very different gavel struck, this time.

"This trial may now come to order."

The courtroom wasn't too ostentatious or intimidating. Matters within the academic administration's authority had always been settled in that room—shy of 100 years. This one was simple, but with an underlying complexity and several students' futures hanging in the balance. Five judges assembled in front of the Co-Presidents. A table and chairs, the school's crest, and the judges' bench separated them.

Sonic and Shadow rose in unison.

"Please raise your right hands."

The female judge's voice was stern, yet kind. But without doubt or delay, both hedgehogs followed her instruction. Without missing a beat.

"Do you both solemnly swear that your testimony will be the whole, solitary truth to the best of your knowledge and ability before this academic justice panel?"

Both boys nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. Let us proceed."

A male judge spoke up this time. "Let's begin with introductions and this case's description." He flipped through a portfolio folder for a bit before finding what he needed. "This is an internal academic case, a challenge issued by the current Student Council of Wilhelmshaven Academy's high school branch in response to the termination of all extracurricular activities. It has been officially coined, 'Students v. Administration.' We've been provided copies of your academic profiles." He added in a merciful tone, "Your presences here have been recorded as excused absences, so no need to worry." Then, he darted his gaze at Sonic. "First, the young man on my left. State your name."

"Sonic the Hedgehog, your Honor," the blue hedgehog iterated rather stiffly. He'd frozen up at his sudden mention.

"Our records here say the same, as well as your position of Vice-President of the Academy's Student Council."

"Yes, that's correct, sir."

"You've come a long way, Mr. Sonic. Your academic record shows a noticeable change…around Grades 7 and 8, and beyond. If I may, what was the catalyst for it?"

Sonic's back stiffened even more. His spines rose slightly, every hair of undergrowth standing on end. However, there was no shame or embarrassment in his answer: "Well, to be frank…my catalyst was the President, right here next to me."

"Ah, I see. Speaking of whom,"—the same male judge fixed his sights on Shadow, now—"Please state your name, young man."

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, your Honor. I am the current President of Wilhelmshaven Academy's Student Council. I am also the only son of the Academy's chief sponsor, Chairman Merlot Vermilion of the Blackswan Thespian Guild."

"Hmm…Our records here say the same."

A string of nervousness wove between each judges' search for reassurance.

Another female judge spoke up. "In going forward with these proceedings, you are challenging the highest authority on this Administrative Board—the Chairman, himself. We simply serve as intermediaries between the two of you, so his counterargument has been supplied to us, as well. However, we will make an independent judgment based on the evidence and testimony given." She tilted her glasses farther down her nose. "Do you both understand that?"

Sonic gave Shadow a sideward glance: In other words, he and Shadow were going against a motion made by the Chairman, himself—Shadow's father. In even shorter words, Shadow was rebelling against him. Using the school's internal law system seemed a bit odd, in Sonic's mind. Since a normal "No!" from his son usually incurred a slap across the face, it felt like an alternate, if not safer, form of recourse for Shadow to take. Just imagining Merlot's reaction was a terrifying endeavor.

And yet, an odd acceptance permeated from Shadow. It wasn't an "I give up" kind of acceptance; it chimed with a more "I'm ready for anything" tone. But was Shadow truly ready to confront his father after this? What if the motion failed? Would his father simply gloat and punish him? Or worse—what if it passed? How would he react? What would he say?

How much more terrifying could Shadow's father possibly be?

Regardless, Sonic felt his hand being clasped…Then, he gasped a little.

_The cosmos had waved farewell.  
__His ghostly cape waved back.  
__That golden crown had cracked, having lost its jewels and power.  
__There was only a soft cry—pitiful sobbing—coming from within his arms' taut hold.  
__Vermilion ribbons turned to stardust, one by agonizing one…  
__The music box was white, but its gilt trims had dulled.  
__It sang a lonesome dirge. Of deep self-loathing. Hopelessness. Desperation.  
__But the White King murmured sweet-nothings to the music box.  
__He wanted it to remember that the night is always darkest before the dawn…  
__And that he'd be right there, awaiting the dawn of his Cosmic Queen._

"Yes, your Honor. We do."

Shadow's tone didn't waver. In fact, his hand tightened its hold.

All Sonic could do was grip it back.

* * *

Vermilion Terrace. Its grounds had been tended to. Gardeners inspected and quartered off the flowerbeds, shortly before lawn care commenced. Mower engines revved, and went off and around the premises.

Inside the mansion, Merlot's Head Maid gathered some supplies from a closet within the home's miniature sickbay. There with her was the new in-house doctor—Dr. Bernard Carrie. He assisted her, and they retreated to a different room.

Shadow's room.

After a knock on the door, a feeble "Come in…" allowed them entry. Upon her entering, Bernard warned, "Please, Desmona…what you're about to see isn't in your jurisdiction to deal with. Just keep back; I'll handle this."

On the bed laid Bernard's "master." The fellow hedgehog was on his stomach, lying flat and straight, atop a white sheet while covered by another. Bernard boldly and fearlessly approached the smaller male and pulled the top sheet back. Revealing numerous fresh, bleeding welts. Bernard had no choice but to bring up a hand towel and bottle of isopropyl alcohol.

The cart of medical supplies stayed beside Desmona. Her brown squirrel tail waved in nervous arcs, occasionally flinching and curling, at the other man's pained yelps. The pillow was clawed into; the underside sheet rustled and wrinkled as he cringed. "Please, Master, be still," he heard the much older hedgehog retort as softly as he could. "It hurts…" his own quibbles escaped.

There were so many welts. Open wounds—made by impacts and friction cuts. Desmona knew what Bernard's master was going through.

Merlot was punishing him. What she couldn't fathom was why.

Bernard had tied back his wavy, auburn tresses to better his scope of vision. The younger hedgehog's injuries weren't life-threatening, but posed as vulnerable to infection if left untreated. The hand towel bloodied quickly to a cut so wide it would require stitches. As soon as he figured this, he asked without looking back, "Desmona, I need a bedpan. Could you fetch one for me?"

"Ah…Yes, just one moment."

After said moment, Desmona handed him the bedpan and watched him for a little while. Instead of its intended use, Bernard used it to hold a shallow pool of alcohol. In it sat a needle and a pair of tiny hooks. Out of a separate, personal, satchel came a spool of special thread. Resembling dental floss, Bernard unwound the first yard before bringing it through the needle's eye. Wearing latex gloves made everything cleaner, as well as a bit easier.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Dr. Carrie. Shall I prepare dishes for you and your master?"

"Yes, please." The conversation failed to deter him from his work. "Also, if you will, do not knock. I will come to the door when I am able. I'll listen for your arrival."

The squirrel's distress response had reached its peak, but the auburn hedgehog expressed nothing but composure. Despite the stifled screams Bernard sewed the longest wound with tender, careful hands. Despite those enduring tears, he whispered brave sweet-nothings into the younger man's ear.

Desmona was amazed, as well as disturbed, by the middle-aged hedgehog. Without anything else to say or do, she departed from the bedroom as quietly as possible.

The room fell into silence. Bernard's grueling ordeal hushed down, while his master's pants and groans kept his thoughts from straying too far. Everything was closed up, cleared out, and put away. Tools, cleaned and sanitized; blood-spotted sheets, piled into a plastic bag like they were a completely separate entity. His master's recovery was expedited by a special balm he'd applied a bit after the stitches were finished. To protect them even further, he'd dressed him in gauze and wrapped a light robe around him.

"Can you sit up?"

"I don't think I can."

"Would you like me to assist you?"

"…Yes. Please."

Evening passed smoothly over the rainfall. Springtime flowers delighted in the crisp drink, looking forward to shining brighter in the morrow. Leaves cupped what they could hold; birds of a feather took small gulps from them before they lost their chance.

Bernard captured that moment in his sights. That was when a small moan made its way into his ear. His eyes captured his master's face next. That midnight fur glistened, evaporated sweat still clinging to it. Fairly long eyelashes flinched and squinted to the soreness that throbbed in succession on his back.

Those injuries that'd been dealt were done the old-fashioned way.

Bernard's memories burned just like those welts: _Deep in a private cellar, Bernard was handcuffed to a support beam. His master, not too far off, was forced down on his hands and knees by a kick to the back. Unable to crawl away, Bernard's master huffed in panic. Merlot's cruelty shined like a ray of insidious light. One hand had slapped a pair of weighted cuffs on his victim's wrists; the other brandished a bullwhip. Before he knew it, lacerations had appeared on the other hedgehog's back, buttocks, and thighs. Clothes shredded from each strike. Screams could not be heard, even as Merlot's hired homemakers worked a mere floor above them._

_"No one can hear you scream down here," Merlot retorted in pure cruelty to the shuddering man. "Except for your precious professor. This is the spoil I've been waiting for in this battle…I have won, at long last. You, my dear, will be dragged towards death…ever so slowly."_

_**Lash!**__—"Aaaaghh!"_

_"First, I will make you bleed…just like her."_

_**Whip!**__—"Haaaah!"_

_A madness entered Merlot's gleaming ebonies. "I will wring every ounce of blood out of you before you can beg for your precious 'God' to deliver you from your suffering!" With an intent skin-shy of murderous, Merlot tossed the bullwhip away and picked up something…a bit more solid._

_Bernard watched in desperation and terror as Merlot stomped down on his master's head. "Bow only to me, vermin." Slowly, he unharnessed a fencing foil—a practice sword he'd allowed Shadow to use against him during training. It was a bit rusty, but still in usable condition—for this occasion, unfortunately. "Your 'God' had forsaken you. Now, you must bow to me." A sinister smirk curled a corner of his lips. "I can easily replace your 'God'…!"_

_**Thwack!**__—"Haaaaagh!"_

_"Where is your deliverance, bastard?"_

_**Thwack!**_

_"Merlot! Stop it! Please!"_

_"Where is your mercy? Where are your blessings? Did the angels finally lose interest? Did your 'divine protection' finally wear off?"_

_**Thwack! Smack! Ka-swack!**_

_"He's insane…! Merlot! Merlot, listen to me—!"_

_"_Silence!_"_

_He pointed the foil in Bernard's direction, but kept his eyes pinned on his target. A distinct coldness had frozen over them. Contradictory to his irate seething. The older hedgehog looked on helplessly; he was so unworthy of Merlot's gaze, it seemed._

_"An old man has no business butting into my affairs! I am keeping you here simply to make you suffer alongside him…Now, wait your turn, Dr. Carrie," he spat in derision. Raising the foil over his head, he hissed, "I want to see if forty lashes is what it'll take…for his 'God' to come down from his pedestal and save His child."_

_"Merlot, please stop, I beg of you!"_

_But Bernard's words went ignored._

_**Ka-slap!**_

_A nearly inhuman scream forced its way out of his victim's windpipes. To Bernard, it was as if an actual angel had screamed, instead. It brought forth tears. Rushing tears. Gushing tears._

_And voracious laughter. "Where is your 'God' now, wretched fool?! Where is your salvation?! Your mercy?! Your _faith?!_" Anger traced under Merlot's madness. "Has it finally_ _abandoned you?! Good riddance! Now, I hold your life in the palm of my hand—just like hers! Bow to me—bow to me, and no other! I will become your 'God,' and save you from your suffering…by drawing out _every single_ ounce of blood out of you before you die!"_

_Bernard couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing anymore. His body slumped, and his mind shut down. His energy leaked out total shock and weakness. He couldn't save his charge. He couldn't stop his oppressor. He couldn't do anything at all._

Reluctant, now, to leave his side the auburn hedgehog held his master in his arms on the bed. Clues of a boy's room stood out to him, but there was something odd about it. Without giving it too much thought, he retreated back into his self-loathing.

"Forgive me, Master."

Midnight eyelashes peeped open.

"I couldn't do anything to stop him. He senselessly beat you, and not even my words could halt him…I have failed you. Even as I have treated your wounds and am holding you close, I feel useless. Please, Master, forgive me."

A single tear fell from Bernard's eye. It landed atop a palm reaching towards his face. Shocked, Bernard couldn't believe the face his master had made.

There was a shy, yet genuine, smile there. "Don't cry, Bernard. You saved me. And I thank you…from the bottom of my heart."

Lithe arms embraced the sixty-year-old man's neck, nuzzled his neck, and purred lovingly. In spite of his tears the auburn hedgehog blushed lightly. Careful hands weren't sure where to go, what to hold, or how close they should be. "M-Master…" a flustered grumble escaped. To another sweetheart's purr, he surrendered and held him closer. A lover's kiss went to his master's forehead; to it, he let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly, it quieted to a sad hum.

Bernard saw the new expression almost instantly. "Are you alright, Master?"

"I…I don't know…if my suffering is helping in any way at all." Clear-cut eyes misted with insecurity. "Is all of this…helping? Is my pain and torture…enough for her to forgive me? Much more…?"

The next kiss was shared by Bernard silencing the younger man with his own lips. A love-sparked dive made the midnight hedgehog forget about any pain or insecurity he'd felt. It faded to black as he returned the older man's kiss. By simply shutting his eyes he heard a voiceless reply.

_"I will never give you more than you can bear."_

A single tear of his own ran down.

There was still hope. There was still time.

_"Épisode VIII" _Set…

* * *

Jun Yabriel: Greetings, friends. Forgive me if I sound like Starfire, but I have returned! After waiting for nearly 3 months, I still do not have the Wi-Fi. I have updated all 4 of my Sonic-related projects, so this note sums up for all of them. Not only MonCor, but Wind Chronicles, Hymnals, and Picturesque have been updated! If you're a fan of any of these, go ahead and check 'em out.

Okay, that's enough Starfire-ing outta me! Triple 7, signing off! (Hopefully _not_ for 3 months again!) It's been a while, so remember: Reviews make a happy Jun! So be that awesome reviewer I know you can be!


	12. Peacock Eyes' Caesura, II

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"The Black Swan Father: Peacock Eyes II"_

Merlot Vermilion retreated to his office. Imposing double-doors locked out anyone who beckoned for him. A simple plaque—"Master Bedchamber"—kept every housekeeper painfully aware of their servitude in the manor.

_ However…unlike Merlot, the Vermilion Sorcerer lived with no servants. No companions, no confidants. Only his black swan familiar, which resided on the lakeside till it was summoned…_

_ As well as his sleeping charge: The Vestigial Queen._

_ Day after day, the Sorcerer tended to different affairs. He left in the morn and returned by dusk. He had to straighten many records, denounce lies, and untangle truths. His rose-thorn walls were impregnable. No one could reach him—lest their mangled, gored flesh remained in an attempt's ghost._

_ His light was for all but one._

_ His smile, for all but one._

_ This time, he did not smile; he had no reason to. His bones weary, his mind on the last of its spindle, and his blood set to boil._

_ Because he realized, now, that he was almost out of time. Each day, a seal on the Vestigial Queen turned to ash. His power was weakening. Preparations were made and ready to go. Alternate routes, already plotted; ancillary plans, like Plans B-2 and C-3._

_A whole spider's web of convenient twists and evasive maneuvers…_

_But…what was he evading?_

_"Power…! I must have that power!"_

_Frustration swept all the table's contents to the floor. Bottles broke. Fluids and powders spilled. Paper was torn to shreds. The cauldron at his back revealed a future in the last feather he'd plucked…after turning to ash._

_There were no more feathers: All his hard work had been breached. His web's vermilion chains had been destroyed. They'd only kept their form to deceive him._

_To speak a truth to him: That he could never awaken the ring's power._

_Even as his spell continued to wither away the Sorcerer made a grave, vicious promise…_

And then, Merlot removed his wedding band, placed it calmly on his desk, and glared down at it. Both hands supported his lean. Ebon braids hung like a hopeless man. Sinister nighttime irises gleamed with murderous intent.

"If you will concede defeat, and bow your head to me…I've no other recourse but to force my hand. It will begin with Wilhelmshaven…Then, end with you."

_"If you will not show me your power, then you can melt in a blistering hell below the next thousand times over!" The blackest ire had inundated his eyes. "This spell will not be broken—_I won't let it!_" Rage, than maniacal laughter. "Fear not, my dear Rapunzel! Your Papa will protect you as you sleep…as I feast on your dreams!"_

_After a tyrant's cackle, the Vermilion Sorcerer's power surged…_

_To the point where the vermilion seals tightened around the Sleeping Beauty. As if to meld with his flesh. Stronger seals rewrapped his prayerful clasp, arms, legs, waist, and neck. It bound his mouth and kept his eyes shut. The Beauty couldn't scream, or even feel the scald. He was motionless, unaware, and falling ever further into the universe's void…_

To the point where Shadow woke up with a start.

_"His Last Peacock Eyes" _Set…


	13. Épisode XI

Jun Yabriel: Oh my gosh, I'm alive! *rough sigh* Happy New Year, everyone! Six days into 2017, and here's the long-awaited update of MonCor! It picks up right where Merlot's caesura left off, in case it's been a while for you readers (and me, of course). My Muse decided to rouse from her sleep and poke me in the inspiration-bligata! (Or something.) Anywhozits, here you go. No triggers/warnings to speak of, but there's a lovely surprise near the end! Enjoy, and remember: Reviews are awesome! XD

* * *

**_Mon Coryphée_**

_Book II, Ton Sourire_

_"Épisode IX"_

6 o'clock rays climbed along the east-facing walls of Belsen Andiron Hall. Heavy drapes normally kept the sunbeams out, but this time they'd been pulled open. After those crimson irises adjusted to the abundance of light, Shadow the Hedgehog found them lining up with Sonic's.

Daybreak was the first thing he saw. Those eyes, the second.

"Hey. Mornin', Babe."

Suddenly, Shadow realized where he was. That nightmare… It'd felt so real—so menacing and frightening. He couldn't see. He couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe; it felt like he was drowning. A heinous, vengeful cackle roared as he felt a weight dragging him deeper into lightless depths…

"Babe…Shadow, you okay?"

Sonic the Hedgehog's voice brought him back to reality. He combed a stray quill back into place. Cold sweat ran from his brow. "Y-Yeah…I think so."

"Oh. Good." Sonic smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

Both hedgehogs were seated at the table, now. Sonic had cleared away books and school papers to make room for breakfast. Sonic's idea of breakfast was very different from what Shadow was used to: A brown bag with a hamburger stamped on it. Grease spots distracted the black hedgehog from the entrees inside. Sonic placed each order as neatly as possible on the table—as if to simulate a moonlit dinner. "…A fork. Ugh. Well, I won't need it, anyway." He laid down napkins to take the place of plates. Orange juice came in cheap, plastic tumblers with striped straws. He made sure Shadow's hotcakes came with syrup and bacon, while his own sausage sandwich was triple-stacked. Both came with a hash brown and eggs, but Sonic gave his eggs to Shadow.

Shadow blinked a little in amazement. So much could be done with so little? Sonic was amazing, he thought distantly.

The blue hedgehog stretched his arms over his head, letting out a big sigh. "Good morning, breakfast! Time to dig in!"

Tasty steam wafted from the morning meal, then danced into Sonic's nostrils. Saliva-coated incisors sank beyond that biscuit's crusty shell and into the peppery meat in-between. Trademarked spices mingled with the buttermilk flavor; it made him hum in delight. A little laugh or two leapt from his throat. A satisfied heart throbbed in his thought bubble.

Shadow, on the other hand, found himself in a muddle. Double-takes went from the fork to the hotcakes back to the fork, over and over. His face was a mix of loss and mystification.

"Babe? Everything okay?"

Shadow blushed a little. "Yeah, everything's fine."

Sonic blinked. "Well, then go ahead and eat. I'll feel bad if I finish before you…Do you not like pancakes?"

"No, I like pancakes. It's not…that, per se…?"

A question mark bubbled over the Blue Blur's head-tilt.

"I just…? How am I supposed to eat this without a knife?"

"Babe, you don't need a knife. Just use the fork"—Sonic made a sawing motion with his free hand—"like this."

Shadow looked even more perplexed. "It's made of plastic, won't it break?"

"It's pretty strong plastic, trust me. Just cut it like this." He made the sawing motion again, going a tad slower so Shadow could register it.

However, it still didn't make sense to Shadow. Instead of annoyed, he seemed genuinely confused. As if he was born with a sterling silver knife in his mouth.

Sonic wouldn't have been too surprised if that were the case. A sweat drop rolled from his temple. _"And that, ladies and gents, is a first-world problem. Damn rich people…?"_

The black hedgehog, in his utter bewilderment and embarrassment, struggled to figure out where to start cutting the pancakes. Since it was round, the problem only quantified itself. Turns of estimation, hesitation, and recalculation churned in Shadow's mental processes; so much that he started from the beginning three times. Sonic wondered if the expression on his boyfriend's face was one of frustration or self-hatred.

_"Those poor cakes are gonna get soggy, at this rate…but…?"_

But then, progress: The fork's edge finally sliced into a decisive side of the hotcakes. Shy cutting motions went into the three layers without delay. Astonished, Shadow continued to drive the fork though them until he made a grid. Impossibly neat, but so like him to do. He ate the rounded edges first. Pinkie extended, and chewing with his mouth closed. Feelings of befuddlement fled from his face, and were replaced with his signature aloofness.

Although, Sonic couldn't help watching him dreamily. _"…As long as he's happy, I guess it's no big deal, huh?"_

He also couldn't help chuckling over the syrup dribbling from Shadow's bottom lip.

* * *

Several miles away, Vermilion Terrace had awakened to the rising sun. Breakfast had undergone preparations, and the head chef began to orchestrate her meager staff. Desmona and her underlings set out to scour any porcelain, tile, or glass in the vicinity. Thankfully, Lady Winter's chill was fit to leave, so the gardeners would have a ball tending to the not-yet-awakened weeds and fallen leaves.

A variety of pre-spring birds sang from the manor's many hedges and trees. But Merlot decided to ignore them all.

_Knock, knock._ The door to his main office opened. "Excuse me, Master Vermilion, but you have a call waiting." It was Clarence. "Shall I direct them to your office phone?"

Without missing a beat, Merlot replied, "Yes, please."

A few moments later, Merlot picked up the phone. After a French "good morning" and a soft smile, he listened in to his caller. A nod or two occasionally showed a sign of interest, but his face slowly began to morph into one of displeasure.

"…And the verdict?"

It had already been two weeks since the Wilhelmshaven Academic Court held the trial. Student Council President Shadow and Vice-President Sonic had countered Merlot's motion to disband a multitude of extracurricular activities and clubs from the high school division's roster. Monies that normally went to those clubs had been withheld. Shadow's lackluster performance was the primary cause for it, but the Academy's student body fought back. 500 signatures were gained in protest to the activities' removal; in fact, there was a surplus of fifteen names. Deliberations made by the academic court judges had finally been completed.

Hence, the decision they'd reached: "We, of the Wilhelmshaven Academy Academic Court," spoke the female judge who presided over the trial, "have made the motion to reject your original suit, Chairman Vermilion, and rule in favor of the codefendants. We found the codefendants very credible and earnest in their counterarguments against your decision to cut afterschool activities from the official roster. These clubs are essential to the students' growth—academic, social, and otherwise." With a more sympathetic candor, she said, "Just give these kids a chance, Chairman. It would be a travesty, and a violation of your own promise, to let their dreams die on the vine. Wouldn't it?"

Something darkened Merlot's already charcoal irises. "Ahh…Yes, indeed, _Madame_ Ingrid. It would, truly…"

"The motion is officially passed. I'd suggest you reconfigure that budget of yours, before these seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds pump your wallet dry." A lighthearted chuckle.

"Ah hah…Yes, indeed."

"Well then. Good day to you, Chairman."

"Yes. Good day."

—_Cha-clack._

_Dark light fringed Merlot Vermilion's figure. A swan's graceful arabesque gave him the wings of a fallen angel. His false smile brought a toxic tinge to his kind countenance. That poisonous orange burned as a torque around his neck…_

"That weasel's pelt will never sway _me_, little lamb."

_Madness churned the blackest of his eyes._

"Continue as you have, my child, so that I may steep you in a despair as deep as Hell's Ninth Circle…Your pride shall be your bane."

He had a myriad of countermeasures, but was running out of time.

* * *

"You've got another one riiiight…here."

_Kiss…_

Shadow hadn't foreseen the lip contact, so he had no way to prepare for it. Sonic's best kisses were usually the unpredictable ones—which matched his nature. It made Shadow question his own best qualities, all of a sudden; he wondered what it was Sonic loved about him. It wasn't nice that Sonic tricked him into thinking there was more syrup on his face, since he'd gotten so close to his face and played keep-away with his hand. Somehow, in the kiss, he couldn't help wondering…

_"What is it that you love about me?"_

_He remembered…_

**SLAP!**_—"Agh!"_

_Again. It happened again. Shadow the Hedgehog—the Valedictorian of Wilhelmshaven Junior High School's 8__th__ grade class—was in conference with Merlot Vermilion—Wilhelmshaven Academy's Chairman, the Blackswan Guild's Founder and CEO, and, supposedly, Shadow's father. The auditorium foyer was quite grand for a middle school. One staircase went towards the left balcony, while another wound towards the right. It was festive and spring-like, since it was graduation day._

_Thirteen-year-old Sonic had just left to the restroom when he saw that horrible display._

_Shadow had been slapped so hard that he was knocked to the floor. Merlot's backhand was ruthless. His graduation cap flew off his head. It tumbled across the tile before toppling to a halt._

_Shadow was sobbing under his father's condemnations._

_And Sonic couldn't help being mortified. All he could do was watch Merlot verbally and mentally abuse his best friend. The urge to punch his teeth out churned in his gut. The impulse to defend Shadow was quelled. He literally had to restrain his shaky fist…_

_While tears flooded down his face._

"I remember the pain of the embarrassment, not just the violence."

_The black hedgehog's psyche had cracked. As Merlot left him there to grovel in favor of returning to the auditorium, Sonic came out from his hiding place. Tears, still flowing. Fist, still restrained and shaking._

"I knew you were there. Without an ounce of power in you, unable to protect me…I thought you'd come to whisk me away from that place…from my own self-pity."

_Suddenly, he remembered…_

_That was exactly what Sonic did. They'd run away, together. Sonic ran as fast as he could, with Shadow in his arms. Out the foyer, down the hall, out the doors, across the playground, off the street, around a corner, and into the distance…_

_Until they reached a sanctuary of sorts. Was it a church? Wasn't Sonic tired? How did he have such impressive stamina at his age? It boggled Shadow's mind. But it also made him shed a tear or two._

"And whisk me away, you did."

_"You're safe here, Shadow. Don't cry, okay?"_

_He couldn't help himself. The tears fled, one after another, without stopping to realize it. It was gold and orange, the sun was setting, and the graduation's after-party was set to begin surely. He couldn't afford to worry about it; Sonic's warmth was impossible to escape from. He held him there, closest to his heart, shedding a tear or two of his own. Finally, a certain peace filled the courtyard…_

_The same courtyard Sonic found him in, from before._

Shadow remembered it after all those years?

_"I'll keep you close to my heart, forever, Shadow."_

_Was that too bold a testament for a thirteen-year-old boy? Regardless, it made Shadow feel important, loved, and it lifted his spirits. He huddled closer to the other boy's warmth and shut his eyes._

_"You're safe with me. Promise…"_

_Shadow nodded. And placed all his trust into Sonic's word as the sun fell nearer to the horizon…_

"I can't believe I forgot about that. I just…_have your word to trust, right?"_

The kiss had deepened, and Shadow found himself in Sonic's arms. Gentle arms eased him atop the lower bunk. Soon, clothes rustled as Sonic's hands explored the rest of his uniform, his body. He ditched his tie, letting it float to the floor, and removed Shadow's, as well.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked with a mild huskiness.

Shadow was able to detect Sonic unbuttoning his shirt, but didn't have the focus to stop him. His advances had always been gentle and considerate, and it was refreshing to know that it was usually moments like this one that motivated the blue hedgehog to act more affectionate and protective. Recalling their first kiss, Shadow's flush thickened.

Sonic stopped after opening the shirt all the way. He kneeled over his partner, awaiting a response. His own blush had overtaken his cheeks, as well, since this was the first time he'd made it to second base.

"…W-Why?"

The light in Sonic's eyes danced. "Why what?"

"Why…do you love me so much? What is it about me that you love, so much that you'd throw your life away for it?" Shadow's hands had covered his eyes, but tears had snuck out from beneath them. "Why did you come see me in the garden and leave those flowers for me? Why did you protect me from those bullies every day? Why did you want to befriend me, I'm nobody—I'm nothing!"

Suddenly, the pupils of those emeralds slivered…

_Vermilion snakes had fanged themselves into Shadow's limbs._

_Twining like bindweed, their swollen buds burst out and spiraled up, meaning to show themselves in a will-sapping, life-sucking pageant._

_Cruelty stitched itself into Shadow's arms and legs, chest and thighs, bound his ankles together, and hoisted him further into that void. Twisted cackles returned as the bindweed popped to life._

_The White King was stunned._

_Vermilion ribbons strangled his Sleeping Beauty. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't scream. He couldn't cry for help. Vines burrowed into both ears and blossoms filled those triangular pans; they'd even begun to sew his lips and eyelids shut…_

_The White King cried out for his Queen. Alas…_

_His broken wings shriveled, twitching with what little life was left._

_His prayerful clasp was strung more tautly than before._

_Messy blossoms popped open along the streaming vines, each one burning an incantation into the Beauty's flesh._

_They chanted "Repent! Repent! Repent! Repent!" over, and over, and over, and—_

"You aren't nothing, Shadow!"

_The White King laid hands on his Sleeping Beauty and held him tight._

"I love you because you _are_ somebody! You're somebody I love with all my heart! I left those flowers for you to cheer you up, because you always looked sad when you slept…I saved you from those bullies because nobody else would…plus, I was bored out of my mind, I did it on a whim! …That is, until I realized I really did like you. Remember?"

_The White King's lips whispered sweet-things into the Beauty's ear._

_His prayers lifted to the stars and their glow created new light._

_The poisonous blossoms shivered…_

"I wanted to be your friend because you needed one. I knew why you were lonely, Shadow. The other kids were afraid to befriend you…They didn't want to upset their parents, and that meant upsetting your dad."

_The lonely boy atop the slide had no friends. His father had casted him into a local Opera House production within the same day as his pre-graduate recital—one specially reserved for incoming 8__th__ graders looking to advance into the Arts sector of Wilhelmshaven Academy. For students with exceptional grades and good behavior, like Shadow, they were allowed to audition a full year early for a spot in the Academy's conservatory. Fortunately, such students could resume their secondary-level education, if they so choose._

_ Unfortunately for Shadow, it was the first and only time he got what he wanted._

_ "That's gotta be brutal…Why doesn't he just quit?"_

_ "Because his dad won't let him."_

_ It was a bad sign._

_ Merlot had given him an ultimatum: Proceed to 8__th__ Grade and perform both his recital and his part in the local production. If he didn't, he'd have to wait another year, when his chances of acceptance decreased due to the low number of openings. He'd miss his opportunity of a lifetime by losing his place._

_ Which would upset his father._

_ "I'll do it." Shadow's prepubescent voice, and spirit, caved._

_ Leaving Merlot to smirk derisively. "That's a good boy."_

"Your father may control every facet of _your_ life, but he sure as hell won't control _mine_—and you're a big part of my new life, Shadow, believe me. Finding you that spring day, in that garden, opened my eyes."

_Eight-year-old Sonic wasn't sure how far he'd fled, and he didn't know which side of town he ran to. The sun had reached a midpoint in the sky; it was lunchtime. His tummy growled in agitation, upset at him for wandering too far from a food source. A sweat drop clung to his temple in a comedic manner._

_His eyes lit up, however. "Whoa…! What's this?"_

_Across the street from him was a massive building. A verdant patch of paradise lay sprawled within a terraced alcove. A tree or two was in bloom. Flowers from peaceful families embraced the Grecian architecture: Vases cradled phlox and ivies. Tall curbs held back wave petunias. A lone bench was surrounded by chamomile and daffodils._

_Atop that bench, a sleeping boy. A hedgehog like Sonic, only dark in coat and streaked in leader-red, who wore a strange suit. Something called a "uniform"?_

"I learned more about the world in that day than I had in my eight-year-old crime-riddled life."

_The sleeping boy didn't have a scratch on him. He was spotless, pristine, not a smudge or spot on him. His uniform was crisp. His spines were neat, kempt and styled. His shoes were sleek and authentic. Just who was this kid? There was a speck of blood or grime on him! He didn't have any weapons! He didn't have any drugs!_

_ …But he did have a lunch box._

_ Sonic, not knowing any better, crept closer, took the tin receptacle, and crept away to investigate. He rummaged through it and found a tasty-looking Panini with a fruit cup, a carton of milk, and a mix of baby carrots, celery, and broccoli. It was all untouched. The Panini was sort of warm._

_ Saliva-coated incisors bit into the meal. Driven by hunger, Sonic gobbled up the hot sandwich, chugged the fruit cup and milk, and picked apart the vegetables. He didn't care for celery, but his "Boss" always pushed carrots—since the beta-carotene strengthened night vision. Without much fussiness, Sonic downed the carrots and broccoli, and left the celery in their Ziploc bag. He wiped his mouth, put everything back in the lunchbox, and began to sneak back._

_ That was when he spotted some chamomile. He blinked a little at it, took a sniff, and smiled. He liked the smell, so he pinched off a stem. Quietly, he placed the lunchbox back in its original place. He checked to see if the boy was still asleep; he was, like a baby._

_ Maybe he would sleep better if Sonic placed the chamomile between his fingers?_

"I learned that the world is beautiful, not bleak. It's dynamic, not static. It has pleasant smells and a blue sky, and is full of good things…not just fear, tyranny, and violence." Sonic's eyes moistened. "I learned that there was a whole other world outside my own…and I learned that _you_ were in it."

_ Sonic didn't like to see tears, so he wiped the sleeping boy's tears away with his thumb. "Don't be sad…It'll make me sad…"_

_Shadow swore he'd heard that in a dream. It sounded so real, he wasn't sure if it was his mother or not…_

_ The chamomile reminded him of her, though._

Tears fell from love-charged rubies.

Emeralds gazed back endearingly. "When I figured out you and I were from different worlds, I started to yearn for it. I wanted to know more, and learn more about you. I wanted to know your name, your voice, your likes and dislikes…" Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek. "I wanted to know what your favorite color was, what your favorite foods were, and maybe get you a present for your birthday…ever since I met you that day."

Sonic's voice rasped in sudden regret.

"But I was a child soldier. I couldn't afford to think about you; I was too busy struggling to survive. There weren't too many quiet moments in my little life…but when I did have one, I thought about you."

Shadow gasped lightly.

"I'd think about which flower to give you next. I kinda looked forward to what you'd have for lunch that day, too," he chuckled in embarrassment. "I admit it: I was the kid breakin' into your lunchbox and eating your food." His laughter was more honest than his chuckle.

"I knew it."

Sonic blinked at Shadow in astonishment.

"I knew…it was you. That time I caught you…Remember?"

_Sonic had scarfed down another of Shadow's well-made lunches by the time Shadow quietly awoke. The black hedgehog wasn't too surprised by the other's presence, but was somewhat appalled by the fact that his lunch had been eaten by this thief the entire time. All the boy did was thoughtlessly watch the blue hedgehog devour his food._

_"Omph, nom nomph! Mm, yummy!"_

_"Who said you could eat that?"_

_That's when every hair and spine on Sonic's body stood on end. Every muscle tensed. Every vertebrae in his spine became aligned. Every nerve fired off a fight-or-flight response. But that was a pickle slice's cue to slip out of its honey-wheat swaddle._

_Sweat drops bolted down the eight-year-old's face. His eye muscles twitched. An awkward, comically terrified smile crooked his lips; nervous chitters leapt through his teeth._

_A spring breeze whipped through the tree's flower-laden boughs. Light, delicate petals danced on it. It gave the boys a pause's breath to take in what'd just transpired._

_Shadow showed him the chamomile blossom. "It's Friday again, so…is this for me?"_

_Sonic looked from the other boy's face, down to the flower, then back to the boy's face and blinked._

"_You seem to leave chamomile for me on Fridays. Is that true?"_

_Like a burglar who'd been had, Sonic puffed up a cheek and nodded._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're always sad…especially on Fridays."_

_It'd only been two weeks, so Shadow didn't understand the boy's meaning. Unbeknownst to him, Sonic had been leaving gifts for him for almost a month. Sonic figured he didn't know that, and left the cryptic response at that. For him to think about later._

_He shoved the lunchbox back into Shadow's lap. "Gotta go, bye!" Then, he made a mad dash back the way he came. Ducking his head, so Shadow wouldn't catch sight of his flustered blush…_

"Yeah, I remember that."

Shadow blushed at Sonic's reminiscent smile. "How…did you know chamomile was…my favorite flower?"

Slowly, Sonic's smile morphed from one of remembrance to slyness. He pecked a kiss on Shadow's forehead and whispered, "Call it 'lover's intuition'?" Sonic's lips glided down the black hedgehog's neck, and planted a voracious kiss on it. The sudden action made him flinch, but Sonic held him in place. His tongue crept along his collarbone.

_"I kinda figured you liked it…since you looked so calm whenever you'd smell it."_

_That thieving hedgehog had returned yet again. This was the third Friday since he'd learned Shadow's name, the fifth time that week he'd eaten his lunch. This time, however, it was shared between the two of them: Shadow gave Sonic half of his sandwich. A dessert cup went to him, too, since he didn't like cherries too much. Shadow settled on the strawberry milk._

_The two eight-year-olds talked and joked and laughed and cried together. But then, there was an admission of feelings:_

_"Daddy won't let me have friends, so I nap in the garden to be by myself. But…Daddy doesn't know about you, so you can be my secret friend. 'Kay?" Shadow placed a finger on his lips, to emphasize the secrecy._

_Sonic happily nodded. "Yeah!" He grinned…_

"Ahh…Hngh…!" Loving gasps leapt from Shadow's mouth as Sonic tickled his budding pleasure centers. He didn't know what those gentle fingers would trace over next. He felt a soft, tingly sensation somewhere between the layers of his flesh. It felt like a jellyfish's drone and warmly melted honey at the same time. He couldn't explain it; he couldn't give a name to this sensation. But it was making him gasp and moan…like a girl?

"Your voice goes higher when you're excited."

Shadow barely made out Sonic's sneaky grin over his overheated cheeks.

"It's the opposite with me." Sonic traced his tongue over the medium-soft cuts in Shadow's abdomen. "My voice gets deeper when I get into that 'swing'…y'know?"

"Don't get too carried away, you idiot. We're still on school grounds."

"But we're also in a private dorm."

"Doesn't matter. We still have to behave ourselves."

Sonic noticed the sternness under Shadow's heavy blush. He really had a thing for rules, didn't he? It was only a matter of time when he'd stop caring.

Graduation was around the corner, after all.

Sonic crawled back up to look Shadow squarely in the eye. "Until graduation, I guess. Then…!" He swung his chin upward, arched his back alluringly, and sighed into Shadow's ear: "We can make _mad_ _love_ to each other all we want, right?" Over Shadow's drawl, Sonic gently tugged on Shadow's ear. Licking it. Sensually.

Then, there was an—"Aaah~!"

It shocked Sonic. It shocked Shadow. It wasn't loud, but mildly passionate. It sounded like an angel singing. It reminded him of a woman calling her bedfellow's name in a moment of passion—sort of. Shadow slapped his hands over his mouth and flushed a humiliated shade of red. Sonic, on the other hand, blinked a little.

"I know where your sweet spot is~!" Sonic lilted in a singsong manner.

A blood vessel throbbed in Shadow's temple. His blush was no longer of humiliation. "I'm gonna knock you into next month!"

"No, don't! I'll miss finals!" Sonic cried like a wailing child, "Noooooo!"

The Saturday morning was off to a promising start. The Co-Captains' breakfast had been finished and cleared away. Rising sunlight danced through the curtains, despite Lady Winter's chilly giggles.

_"Épisode IX" _Set…


End file.
